Host AU
by zed0hh
Summary: When Mel & Wanda start their junior year at high school. They've made it this far in school without any complications but what will happen when they catch the attention of not one, not two but three guys? O'Wanda/Jelanie & someone else too… (M for language and some scenes)
1. Chapter 1: Late

Chapter 1: Late

**(Mel POV)**

_Where is it? Ohmygod where is it?! _

'MEL WE'RE GONNA BE LATE C'MON!' Wanda screamed up the stairs as she waited by the open door…I caught site of our usual school bus pulled up just outside my bedroom window as I continued to search for my class schedule, that was emailed to me last week. Our usual bus driver was pissed, nothing new there. Blaring the busses horn all because we're_ two_ _minutes_ late, already a great start to the first day back at school. I just hope he waits and doesn't drive off.

As if by some miracle I spotted the crumpled piece of paper, underneath my laptop, that holds my future courses for this year, I bolt downstairs and out the door, ignoring the annoyed expression on Wanda's face.

After we managed to secure two seats together on the bus before the driver decided to leave us behind, Wanda turned on me, like I knew she would.  
'You know, this isn't the best start to our first day back, we would have both gotten a late slip ya'know. You promised your mom you were going to try and get it together this year..'

'I know I know Wanda jeez. I got this speech from Jamie too.' Sighing, I interrupted her; I'm definitely not in the mood to be lectured at this morning. It was bad enough to have had this conversation with my younger brother, Jamie, last night.

So what if last year I was rebellious and was in detention more days than I wasn't? This is a whole new year… I promised myself when we left last summer that I didn't want to be that person anymore... why won't anyone believe me?

Wanda's always been a model student, 3.9 GPA (would be 4.0 but she spends so much time in after-school-clubs she rarely has time to study). She's been that way ever since she moved in with us 2 years ago after her parents got into that car accident. No one talks about it, but I know Wanda's just using anything to take her mind off of it, including school, making me look like the worst student in the world by trying to maintain my average 2.8 GPA.

But all that's going to change this year, I'm taking a leaf out of Wanda's impeccably organised book and putting all my focus on the important things.

We spent the rest of the 10 minute bus ride in silence, I knew she was annoyed at me but she'd be over it by the time we reached school. Wanda can never stay mad at anyone for long.

**(Wanda's POV)**

I left Mel when we got to school to go to my locker, no longer annoyed I said I'd meet her for lunch like we normally did when she didn't have detention, hopefully she wouldn't get herself into any trouble on the first day at least.

I went through my locker again and again, making sure everything was in the right place, and all of my folders and books were in order for when I'd need them today.

I quickly raked my fingers through the mess of blonde curls falling below my shoulders and glanced in the mirror attached to the inside of my locker door, my hair was its usual mess. It didn't help that people had the tendency to ruffle it up even more whenever I said something funny or 'cute'.

I grabbed the books I'd need for English and Chemistry.  
As I closed my locker and turned to make my way to my first lesson I froze, my gaze was met with two piercing green eyes from across the hall. He held my attention for what seemed like minutes, or was it seconds? I quickly looked away, a blush rising to my cheeks and started walking hastily to English class.

_Who was that? Why was he staring at me? How __**long**__ had he been staring at me for?_

I made my way to the back of the classroom, my usual spot by the window, and shook my head trying to clear it of those emerald eyes and the questions that followed. I stared at the front of the class thinking over the book we were told we would be studying this semester.

My thoughts on English didn't last long as the same guy from the hall tentatively walked into the classroom and headed for Mr Davis at the front of the class. _Who is he? What is he doing here? _

Watching them speak in hushed tones, I managed to subtly see beyond his bright eyes; he had dark brown, almost coppery, wavy hair across his forehead, which only seemed to heighten the green in his eyes. He was dressed in a simple fitted black tee with dark blue jeans… he had muscle, but not in an obvious 'I show off to impress girls' kind of way.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I take in his appearance, I quickly avert my gaze as he and Mr Davis turned towards the rest of the room.

'Class, this is our new transfer student Bernard Russell' _transfer student?_ 'Please take a seat and everyone take out your books to begin the class' Mr Davis finished as the bell rang.

_Bernard _scanned the room for a seat. Luckily I occupied one of the single tables which only allowed one student a seat…. The table next to me however had a seat available which was a mere two feet away.

I shook my head again and turned to my note book, not caring which seat the new guy picked. I kept my head down throughout the lesson, only when the finishing bell sounded did I look up to see his back and copper hair as he exited the room. Taking a deep breath and putting this all behind me, I did the same.


	2. Chapter 2: The Diner

A/n: Thankyou to everyone who's read and followed and PM'd me about the first chapter, I'm glad that you like it. Hopefully you continue to like this chapter, reviews and PM's are always welcome!

Chapter Two: The Diner

(Mel POV)

I made it to lunch without any warnings, or detentions, I was even early to my second class which surprised some of my classmates who only know me as the truant I was last year. A step in the right direction at least.

I sat outside of the main school entrance untill Wanda joined me. We made our way over to our normal diner for lunch, it was right across the street from school which meant it was always crowded around this time, but worth it for one simple reason...

'Hey guys, your usual booth?' Jared saw us as soon as we walked through the door, his smile lit up the room as we walked towards him.

'Hi, that'd be great' my voice was shaky, it had been a while since I had come into the diner, I hadn't seen Jared for nearly 2 months.

He flashed me one of his amazing smiles that I like to think he reserves for me and that was all it took for my feelings for him came rushing back to the surface, leaving my head fuzzy as a result.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Wanda trying to hold back a laugh, as soon as Jared turned his back to lead us to the booth I poked her in the ribs and motioned with my finger to shut up.

'When are you going to get the courage to tell him how you feel?' Wanda whispered to me as we shuffled into the worn leather booth, our books piling up on the table for our next classes. I didn't answer, but my face gave me away as I felt the blood rising to my cheeks. I get so like Wanda when i'm around Jared, always blushing at the slightest conversation that involved him.

Wanda broke out into a giggle fit just as Jared returned to the table with our two usual iced teas. 'so what's so funny?' he asked as he noticed Wanda's insane giggling, which only made me blush harder.

'Oh nothing, I think my cousin is just going crazy, first day back at school and all, I think all this work is finally getting to her' motioning to the mountain of books on her side of the table. That shut her up, Wanda always gets defensive about the amount of work she puts on herself. 'Hey! I'm fine thank you very much, it's you thats crazy... about someone anyway...' ! did she actually just say that?! I stared at her in horror, wondering if Jared had caught on or whether she'd said it quietly enough for him to not have heard.

I looked at Jared quickly and realised he was smirking, his brown eyes twinkling, he glanced over at me and I could see a faint blush to his tanned cheeks. He quickly recovered and went to get our usual lunch order, we've all been friends since our first time in here when we started school and we've always had the same order.

I must have looked like a beetroot I was that red, I turned with a scowl on my face to Wanda who was fit to burst with a new round of giggles. She held up her hands innocently, 'don't kill me! I was trying to help! did you see the way Jared looked when he thought I was talking about him?' she had to hold her sides as her laughing started up again. 'don't be stupid Wanda, why would he like me, i'm still in highschool for gods sake!' we were only 4 years apart, not that it would matter when we're in our 30's or even 20's... ugh I need to stop thinking like this, it's not going to happen...  
'you guys should stop pretending you don't like each other and just go out!' yeah, like it was that easy.

(Wanda's POV)

Mel only lets me tease her like this about Jared because she says she wants to get her own back one day when I like someone, well she's got a long wait for that one. At the moment I just enjoy someone else blushing and being shy for a change.

I like Jared, and think he's perfect for Mel. Whenever I catch him looking at Mel from across the diner it's clear how he feels, if only one of them actually made a move...

As he came back with our meals I had an idea, I smiled at Mel as sweetly as I could, I know she'll seriously kill me for this later.  
'Jared? Mel and I are thinking of going out this friday, ya'know to celebrate surviving our first week back, do you wanna join? We've haven't hung out in ages outside of here.' I gave him my innocent puppy-eyed look, knowing he wouldn't refuse.  
'Sure, that's sounds like fun' success! 'aaahh, I have one problem though, I'm supposed to be hanging with my friend but if he can come too..?'

Mel, looking slightly panicked blurted 'Yeah bring him too it'd be cool to hang out with you. I mean for all of us to hang out. Together.' Smooth Mel.  
Jared nodded, maintaining eye contact with Mel he answered as if they were the only two in the room, 'Great, shall we swing round yours say 7?' I felt like I should leave them alone the way they were staring at each other like that. 'Sounds great' I interjected, breaking them from their bubble. Jared smiled at us as he walked away to bus a table.

With my mission complete, I sat back with a smile and enjoyed the rest of our lunch period. Mel seemed so happy at the prospect of spending some quality time with Jared that she forgot I totally set her up. Maybe if I can distract whoever Jared's friend is then they can get the alone time they've wanted since they met. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Week Over

**A/n - Another thanks to the people who have favourite-d & followed this story – I'm hoping to gradually make the chapters longer as the story progresses. Any suggestions to the story/any ideas are welcome as well as any reviews/PM.**

Chapter 3: First Week Over

**(Wanda's POV)**

The rest of the week went quickly, no dramas caused by Mel, or any of this year's trouble makers, which there were a few of in my classes. I really feel like Mel's trying to change, I'm glad, I much prefer this Mel.

Throughout the week I could feel her getting more and more excited for tonight – I had told her my plan of distracting Jared's friend so they could get some privacy, maybe one of them might actually suggest a date!, she was thrilled to be able to spend time alone with Jared – even if she **was** mad at me for a day or two for not including her in my plan from the start.

I was looking forward to it too; it feels like I've lived at school this past week what with my extra courses and school clubs. It'll be nice to relax for a night.

When Mel and I arrived at school I grabbed some books for my first two classes and headed to the administration office to sign up for this year's year-book committee. I had been on the committee last year and it's by far my favourite club/school activity, plus it doesn't take up too much time, just 1 hour sessions after school 1 day a week, easy to manage into my schedule.

As I pushed the door open to the office, something felt different, like I was being watched. I remembered the feeling from Monday morning at my locker… _what was his name again? _

I quickly glanced around but didn't see anybody staring, _just my imagination._

Scrawling my name on the sign-up sheet I quickly left to make it to my first class before the bell.

I rounded the corridor corner just in time, only to see a group of students hanging around my classroom door. _What's going on? Isn't Mr Davis here? _

I stayed towards the back of the group until Mr Davis finally turned up, jogging down the corridor towards us with the classroom key in hand. His cheeks bright red and a gleam of sweat on his forehead – clearly his too-large stomach and short legs didn't allow for much jogging.

Being at the back of the group outside, I was the last one to enter the classroom. Making my way towards my usual spot at the back I realised it had already been taken; in fact, all of the single desks had been taken. I know we don't have an assigned seating plan but I've been sitting in that spot forever, surely everyone knows where they sit?

Sighing, I looked around the room, searching for the only empty chair left.

_Why did it have to be next to him? _He had his head down, reading from his notes, but it was unmistakeably him. After only seeing him twice now I think I'd recognise that dark copper hair anywhere.

Taking a deep breath I made my way over and slid into the seat beside him, _why can't I remember his name?  
_I took my books out for class as Mr Davis began the lesson. _Was he just going to ignore me all through class?_

He finally looked up towards the front of the class, jumping almost out of his chair as he turned around towards me suddenly with a confused expression. This, in turn, made me jump and throw my pen across the desk, onto the floor by our feet.

He just stayed where he was, turned in towards me, looking at me like he didn't understand why I was here. _What's his problem?_

'Sorry' I mumbled and scooped down to grab my pen, my cheeks lighting up at how close he was. I straightened in my chair and could see he did the same, out of the corner of my eye I could still see him look my way occasionally. _He hasn't even said anything? _

I didn't pay much attention to what Mr Davis was saying for the rest of the class, I could only focus on who was sitting next to me. I saw his hand and arm move as he scribbled notes down for the class, I was noticing how he sat in his chair, how close he was... Heat started rising to my cheeks again at the direction of my thoughts. He seemed to notice as I caught site of a smile tugging the corner of his lips, _is he laughing at me?_

The bell rang for the end of class and I started closing my books and stuffing them into my small bag.

'Hi' He was turned towards me again, hand outstretched, 'I'm Burns, well Bernard, but everyone calls me Burns' I just stared at him stunned, _Bernard that was his name! _

'Hi, I'm Wanda' I shook his hand, feeling too formal and shy about the whole handshake greeting.  
He grinned as his hand lingered on mine for a moment too long.

'I've gotta get to my next class, but I'll see you around?' He stood and gathered his books, making his way towards the door. _What did that mean? Did he want to see me around?_

Only when he left the classroom did I realise I hadn't even answered him, I'm sure I looked like a stone statue after that short conversation, _well at least he seemed nice…_

**(Mel's POV)**

Tonight. **Tonight. **_**Tonight‼!**_

I can't concentrate all through school, my mind elsewhere as teachers took the opportunity of my far-away-gaze to pick on me and ask me questions. Of course I didn't know the answers, one too many times later I ended up staying in my Chemistry Lab cleaning up test tubes during my lunch period. Not quite a detention, more of a warning for my future classes.

I put the thought of tonight out of my mind and, as quickly as I could, made my way through the rest of the day – running out the door when the final bell rang.

I decided to walk home, maybe the fresh air will clear my head of worries and I won't be a nervous wreck tonight. Oh who am I kidding, I could have walked around all day and still be nervous about seeing Jared in a different environment. …If Wanda can distract Jared's friend this will be the first time we'll be on our own, in private.

My hands and face were clammy by the time I made it back home. Wanda had gotten the bus and beaten me back; she was already in the front room with a study book.

'Hey' I said half-heartedly as I ran upstairs to jump in the shower.

2 and a half hours later, me and Wanda were sat in front of the vanity mirror in the bathroom putting the final touches to each other's hair and makeup. Not that either of us wore much makeup, but the effort was still there.

At 7pm, right on time, the doorbell rang. Wanda looked at me with a gleam in her eye; she hopped off of her seat and ran downstairs to the door. I gave myself one final glance over, making sure I didn't look at nervous as I felt; I put the last bit of powder on my nose and wandered into the upstairs hallway.

'Hi, how are you?' Wanda sounded like an excited puppy 'We're almost ready, Mel's just finishing up upstairs'

'Hey, that's okay. This is Ian, Ian this is Wanda' Just hearing his voice made my heart start pounding. I smoothed my dress one final time.

Wanda and I are both more Jeans & t-shirt kind of girls, but today we're both wearing simple day-dresses. Mine hugs what little curves I have and falls into a flowing skirt, stopping mid-thigh and leaving the rest of my legs exposed to the cool night air, whereas Wanda's is a cute floral pixie type dress that exaggerates just how short and cute she is.

As I make my way downstairs, staring at my feet so I don't fall in my strappy wedges, I listen to their greetings and try to get my breathing under control.

'Wow' I hear as I make it to the bottom step, I look up to find Jared staring at me, Wanda and his friend oblivious to my entrance, in a conversation of their own.

'You look…wow' Jared exhaled as he spoke, his eyes shining.

'You don't look too bad yourself.' I grinned as I spoke, taking in his casual tee and khaki pants, seeing him outside of his diner uniform made my heartbeat increase.

'Everyone ready to go?' Wanda pulled me out of my trance and she motioned towards the door.

'Hi I'm Ian' So this is Jared's friend? I shook his offered hand and said my hello's.

'So where are we headed tonight?' Jared asked as we made our way down the porch steps towards his car.

'Why don't we just take a walk? Maybe stop by the movies if there's anything good showing?' Wanda suggested as she walked ahead with Ian, leaving me and Jared walking side by side behind them.

We spent the next hour talking, walking and getting to know Jared's friend, the typical jock, not exactly bright, and wanting to play football in college. He wasn't great for conversation which made me feel guilty for Wanda having to spend most of the night with him so Jared and I could be alone.

I think Jared caught on pretty quickly to our plan, he held back with me when Wanda and Ian walked off ahead of us, claiming they were going to check out what movie was playing tonight at the small local theatre.

When we were alone silence fell over us, not the awkward kind but the comfortable silence between friends.

'I like spending time with you guys, especially out of the diner, I never get to hang out properly when it's busy over there' Jared shook his head 'I guess I mostly like spending time with you…'

I think my heart stopped, my breath caught in my throat, was this it? Is he finally going to tell me the words I hoped would one day come out of his mouth? I couldn't say anything; I had to focus fully on not falling over as my knees grew weak.

Jared turned towards me and rested his hand on my upper arm, heat immediately spread from beneath his fingers making my arm feel numb, I could feel the warmth spreading over my face. 'I guess what I mean to say is that I really like spending time with **you**…just you.' He looked so serious and focussed, his hand travelled down my arm to hold my hand, _could he tell it was shaking? _

I wanted to speak but I didn't want to interrupt him while he was saying these wonderful things to me, 'I like you a lot Mel, from the first time you and Wanda stumbled into the Diner laughing and making jokes. I don't expect you to say anything or feel the same way; I just wanted you to know. I'm glad Wanda is letting us be alone together tonight…'

He dropped my hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I was still frozen, all I could do was stare into his hazel eyes, my heart feeling completely full, now beating rapidly as if nothing could ever go wrong again. I felt warmth behind my eyes, as if no one has ever felt this happy, I could barely believe it was happening to me.

'Hey, why are you crying?' Jared whispered, looking hurt and confused as he wiped away a tear that had escaped down my cheek.

'I…I just feel s-so happy' _stop crying! Stop crying!_

Smiling, Jared leaned in towards me and kissed my cheek where a tear had fallen. Taking my hand in his we continued to walk towards the movie theatre.

Now I knew I had fallen for him completely.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Out

**A/n – Short-ish chapter, will be updating again later. **

Chapter 4: The night out

**(Wanda's POV)**

Leaving Mel and Jared looking smitten together, I laced my arm through Ian's and tugged him forward to break away from the two love-birds.

'C'mon, why don't we go check out what movie's playing'

Ian seemed shy and didn't talk very much, for a typical jock I was surprised, but I could relate to the shy part at least. He only seemed to brighten up when the conversation involved either football or movies, or a subject that didn't involve his personal life, I wondered for a moment if he was hiding something but I didn't want to pry.

'Sure thing' he answered, as he looked down at me and smiled, I couldn't deny his good looks.

He was tall and had muscles that rippled underneath my fingertips as I clung to his arm. He wore a loose grey tee and simple jeans, his ebony hair in that just-rolled-out-of-bed mess; I had to admit that the relaxed, casual look suited him. His powder blue eyes shining under the street lamps as he agreed with me, making a slight pink rise to my cheeks as I took in his appearance.

The small movie theatre only ran one movie for a week, then changed the next, sometimes they were new movies but most of the time is was older ones that the theatre manager loved; this week's film was the Rocky Horror Picture Show, a favourite of mine and Mel's collection.

'I love this movie' Ian mumbled as we made our way over to the front desk to buy 4 tickets. I don't know if he meant for me to hear but I answered his unspoken question, 'me too, it's one of my favourites' he looked down and gave me that smile again, _which of course made me blush… jeez what's with my hormones lately._

**(Mel's POV)**

We caught up to Wanda and Ian at the ticket booth waiting for us.

_Wait,_ _was Wanda blushing? And why was Ian smiling at her like that? _They were both looking at each other, neither one had noticed we had caught up.

Jared cleared his throat loudly making the two of them jump apart, both looking guilty. _What was going on here?_ I suddenly felt protective of my younger cousin (okay she was only a few months younger, but still, I had never felt this way about her before). As if she could tell, Wanda walked over to me and threaded her arm around mine; she glanced at me and smiled as if to say everything was okay.

'Here, we got you some tickets' I looked down at the little stubs she handed me and saw the movie title, 'Rocky Horror Picture show!' my goofy grin returning, looks like this night was just meant to be.

We grabbed some popcorn and made our way over to the cinema room in the back. As it was only a small place instead of the hard single seats of a bigger theatre all lined up in a row, couches and armchairs were laid out instead - making for a more comfortable movie-watching-experience.

Jared pulled me over to one of the two-seater couches; a part of me was thrilled that we could have so much alone time, but a small part of my mind was shaking and nervous as hell. I felt another twinge of guilt for Wanda, although from what I saw back in the entrance that feeling quickly left my mind – she didn't look like she was having a bad night either.

We all settled into two couches, me and Jared in one, Wanda and Ian in the one next to us. My heart fluttered as Jared stretched his arm out behind me to rest on the back of the couch. I shuffled closer to him, making the side of my body touch his, which made him smile and his eyes shine as he glanced down at me, a touch of pink marring the perfectly tanned skinned of his cheeks.

I glanced round at Wanda and Ian, who looked comfortable on the couch together; they were talking quietly before the movie started. Wanda's legs were tucked beneath her as she faced Ian and our side of the room, I could see that she was grinning from ear to ear… I've never seen her this way, so relaxed and calm, it suits her.

The lights were turned off and we settled in for the film.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**A/n – Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favourites, I'm glad you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.  
I'm still not really sure where the plot is going but I want it to be more than just a fluff/romance story so if you have any suggestions as to where **_**you **_**would like it to go then let me know! **

Chapter 5: Unexpected

**(Wanda's POV) **

When the movie had finished, Ian and Jared walked us home. We took a detour through an old park in our town; it was well lit by the street lamps and the moon overhead; which made for a perfect stroll.  
As usual, I tugged on Ian's arm to walk ahead of Mel and Jared; I think both the guys have caught on to what we've been planning as they didn't say anything about the separation.

'I've really liked hanging out tonight and meeting you both' Ian squeezed my arm that was laced through his and smiled down at me, the now-cool night air made me shiver 'you're cold?' it was more a statement than a question but I nodded my head in response, which only made him pull me closer to his side.

I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with Ian. I liked that he was different from the typical jock stereotype, someone that actually listened and cared about the little things; like what movie we went to see or making sure he refilled my popcorn when he did his, or the way he holds me close to try and escape the breeze.

'Hey, I thought you were cold, what's with the blush?' he stroked the back of his free hand down my cheek, making the pink go to a full-blown-red. I just smiled up at him, craning my neck to look into his eyes, 'maybe I should wear heels next time so I'm not so short compared to you' _crap_ _did I actually just say that out loud? _Jeez, why did I have to blurt the first thing that popped into my head?!

'I mean, if we **all** hang out again…' I tore my gaze away, feeling shy and embarrassed about my big-mouth-syndrome, he just chuckled.

'Yeah it'd be cool to hang out again, but you don't need killer heels, I like how you are now' _was he flirting? _I just smiled again, possibly more embarrassed than before by his compliment.

The guys walked us back home, I couldn't help but notice the grins on both Mel and Jared's faces – I hope Mel will tell me all about it when we're inside.

'Earth to Wanda?' Ian pulled me from my thoughts and physically away from the two lovebirds. 'So…I had fun tonight. Maybe we could swap numbers and do it again sometime?' Ian asked as he pulled out his phone, 'I had a good time too, and yeah of course I'll let you know when we do, I'm sure it'll be soon if Mel and Jared have anything to say about it' I giggled as I watched the two of them look into each other's eyes.

We said our goodbyes, Ian pulling Jared away from Mel and back to the car so they could leave, which only made me and Mel both start giggling like little girls.

As soon as we were back in the house, and heard Jared's car start up and drive off, Mel grabbed me in an almighty hug and started squealing.

'He likes me! He likes me! He. Likes. Me!' I joined in on the squealing and we were jumping around like maniacs in the hallway – (thankfully Mel's parents decided to go out tonight too and aren't home yet).

'C'mon we need junk food' Mel pulled me into the kitchen and shoved all kinds of chips and chocolate at me to cart upstairs to Mel's room.

We sat on the bed and Mel talked about tonight and went into all the tiny details of what Jared said and how he acted.

'…and halfway through the film he actually put his arm around me! I mean, it was there anyway, but not touching me! For the second half of the film I could barely concentrate!' I was digging into a bag of chips and just listening, I had barely gotten a word in for the past half an hour while she pranced around the room, '…I'm so glad we decided to go through the park, the trees, the moonlight, ugh it was all so perfect‼'

This went on for the next hour, Mel over-analysing every little touch or look or smile, and I was laying on the bed throwing in my input, my thoughts often wandering off to Ian…but whenever I did I would always look up into **green** eyes instead of his electric blue…

'Are you listening!? So what do you think?' huh? _Oh crap, what did she say? _

'Sorry Mel, I wasn't listening, what do I think about what?' I sat up as she got onto the bed too.

'You've been in a world of your own since the guys left – what happened with Ian?' _was it that obvious_… 'He seemed nice, and you two were definitely getting along…' she nudged my arm with hers and waggled her eyebrows at me.

'No, nothing like **that**, we just hung out when you were off with your booooyfriend' singing the last word, I stuck my tongue out at her; which only made her laugh and start squealing again.

'…but c'mon, you did seem really happy to have **just **been hanging out together, and don't tell me otherwise because I saw the smile on both of your faces! Ian looked like he won the lottery!' Mel wasn't going to let this one go anytime soon…_was Ian really looking at me like that? _

'Well, we had a good night, he's a nice guy.' I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what else to say, 'We swapped phone numbers and I said I'd call when we were all going to hang out again'.

'So he has your number?' Mel was practically ecstatic 'this is great! Why don't we double date?' whoa whoa whoa, 'Do you think he'll call you first?'

'Me and Ian are just **friends** Mel! We've hung out once!' She took no notice of me and starting making up plans for what we could all do together.

I shook my head, knowing she'll end up setting this '_date' _up anyway, there's no point in fighting her, and at least I'll get to hang out with Ian everyone again…

**(Mel's POV)**

It's been two days and I can't get rid of the goofy grin that's invaded my face since Friday night. I keep having to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming…Wanda's is surely sick of me asking her if it's true or if I made it all up, but I don't care, all I know is that **Jared** **Howe** **likes** **me!**

Speaking of Wanda…she and Ian really hit it off on Friday, but she won't tell me _anything_ about it, she just claims that they had a nice night of talking and hanging out. For a moment I wish I wasn't totally hung up on Jared so I could have seen how they were together…that thought quickly left my mind when I remembered Jared's eyes…his strong jaw line…his lips…

_Stop it, I need to focus. _My calc notes were laid out on the coffee table in front of me, I've read the same equation about ten times only to get distracted by my thoughts.

I decide to get out of the house, there's no point sitting still when all I want to do is get some air and think up a plan.

I grabbed some shoes and headed out after asking Wanda if she wanted to join – but of course she's held up in her room studying or doing homework or some after-school-club related work.

Taking a deep breath of the outside air I started walking towards the park. _What could we all do together that would bring Wanda and Ian closer…_

I know that she likes him otherwise she wouldn't be evasive when I asked her about it, her blush and shyness gives her away every time. I'm a little hurt that she doesn't want to share this with me…I've got to try and get them together again so maybe she'll tell me…_maybe that's it, she's just unsure of his feelings so she's not getting her hopes up. _

Well, we'll soon sort that out, first of all I need to see when Jared can hang out again – if me and Jared aren't there then Wanda will never agree to going out again.

I open the door to the diner, knowing Jared often works Sunday's when he's asked to, and I'm immediately met with his grin as he walks towards me standing awkwardly at the door.

'Hey' he whispered as he leaned in to kiss my cheek, 'come to see me already? Couldn't wait until tomorrow at lunch?' he jokes and winks at me, making me smile.

'I'm actually here to talk to you about another little plan for Wanda and Ian…' He called over to his boss to take a break and led me through the back of the diner and into a small office.

'Ya'know Ian wouldn't stop talking about Wanda on the ride home, kept asking me all about her' he confessed as he closed the door. We were alone in the office and I could feel the air heating up between us and he moved across to me and took my hand in his. 'It got kind of annoying after a while, but I answered the questions he had…all I could think about was you…'

My mouth dried as he looked up from our entwined hands and stared into my eyes. _Was he going to kiss me? _

I hoped he would…but as soon as I thought it he dropped my hand and moved across to the other side of the wooden desk, essentially separating us from each other. Pain coursed through my chest as though he'd physically stabbed me…oh god, how could I have been so stupid? _Of course he doesn't want me; all this time Wanda wasn't getting her hopes up with Ian…I should have done the same._

The pain must have been evident on my face, 'Mel don't.'

_Don't what? __**You **__walked away not me…_

'As much as I want to kiss you right now…I-I shouldn't' He raked his fingers through his dark hair and sighed deeply.

'Look, I want to do this right with you Mel. I've never had a girlfriend befo…' _GIRLFRIEND? Did he just say the G word? _Jared was suddenly in front of me again, his hand on the side of my face, 'I know this might be a bit fast, and we don't have to label it right away, but I want that for us…_I want to do this right' _he repeated, as if it were a mantra to stop him from touching his lips to mine.

'O-okay…' I managed to mumble, frozen by what just happened…_I only came in here to ask him to hang out again._

I was so confused and happy and excited all at the same time, it was overwhelming.

'Why is it that whenever I see you in private I always make you cry…' Jared whispered as he leaned towards me again. I shook my head slightly, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that had collected in my eyes, not letting any fall this time.

'I don't know…this is just all happening so fast and like I imagined it would, I just can't believe it's actually _happening_' Jared wrapped his arms around me and laughed quietly, I could feel his warm chest shaking as he chuckled. I inhaled his scent and placed my arms around his neck, squeezing him against me so there was no space between us.

I don't know how long we stayed this way, but when we let go we were both smiling.

'Don't we have a plan to make?' Jared grabbed hand and pulled me with him onto the large desk chair so I was sat in his lap. We talked for the rest of his break about what we could do to get Wanda and Ian together again – from what he told me about Ian, he definitely seemed to have an interest in Wanda…if only she'd tell me how **she** feels.


	6. Chapter 6: Sunday Afternoon

**A/n – A purely Wanda chapter, I'll accompany it with a Mel chapter later on.**

Chapter 6: Sunday Afternoon

**(Wanda's POV) **

I told Mel that I was too busy with school stuff to go out, when really I just wanted to be alone. I don't know how I felt about what she said on Friday about Ian, she's been pestering me about it all weekend. _We're just friends! _I've only met him once!

…_so why do I feel like I know him so well already? _

Resting my head on my desk I groaned, all of this thinking about guys was giving me a headache, not to mention Mel's current state of giddiness and talking my ear off about Jared. I'd much rather be doing some school work to take my mind off it, but seeing as classes have only just started back up again, and I do my homework straight away, there's nothing left for me to do.

My phone started to buzz from across the room, I groaned again into my desk but didn't make a move to answer it – it was probably just Mel trying to convince me to go meet her somewhere, I knew if I answered I wouldn't say no to her, but she knew I was 'studying' so I had a good excuse not to answer.

I sleepily got up, stretching out my legs and arms and waddled over to my bed where I had thrown my phone earlier.

By now it had stopped buzzing but there was an icon in the top corner that showed I had a voicemail message… _great. _

Quickly hitting the dial button I put my phone to my ear and fell backwards onto my bed – making my stuffed bear fall onto my face.

'_Hey, Wanda? It's Ian… I was just calling to see if you were doing anything today… maybe if you wanted to hang out again? Um, so give me a call if you're free I guess? …Okay, bye' _

I think I've forgotten how to breathe.

Ian. Called. **Me.**

What?

Why? …_to see you again obviously, stupid!_

My head started throbbing as I pictured a million different scenarios.

Melanie... I definitely needed Mel's opinion on this.

I nervously got up and hit #1 on my speed-dial. Pacing the room and listening to the ringing tone I could hear something down the hall, music or something. I walked towards the sound; coming from Mel's bedroom and peered my head round the door. I could see the small square of light flashing on her bed… _who goes out and doesn't take their phone‼ Ugh‼_

Okay, okay, okay. Think.

Did I want to get out of the house? _Yes_

Did I want to see Ian again? _Yes_

Did I want to be alone with him? _…Yes? Maybe? Oh, I don't know!_

I heard the dial tone at my ear again and took a deep breath. He answered on the third ring;

'Wanda?' He sounded out of breath; like he'd ran to grab the phone, I smiled at the thought 'Hey, I just got your message, sorry about missing your call' _why did I sound so formal, we're friends!_

He just chuckled, 'that's alright, so what are you up to this afternoon? I was thinking of going to see if Jared is at the diner if you wanted to join me?'

Well, I could hang out with a friend like Mel or Jared fine, why should this be any different? 'Sure, sounds good, shall I meet you there or…?' I paced my floor, not really knowing what to do; I was never very good at talking on the phone.

'Nah, I'll come pick you up, I think I remember where you live. I'll be round in like half an hour, that good with you?' Just hearing his warm, friendly voice made me forget all my worries, I sighed, happy that I could spend more time with him as a friend 'Yeah perfect, see you then.'

We both hung up, I looked at myself in the mirror and realised I was a complete mess, my hair frizzy and out of control, still in my pyjamas, toothpaste in the corner of my mouth. _Great. _I grabbed my towel and jumped in the shower. I had 30 minutes to look presentable.

I was just grabbing my jacket when the doorbell rang. I wiped my palms on my jeans, I noticed they started to get clammy as I was blow drying my hair…I wish I wasn't so nervous.

Opening the door I gestured for Ian to come in while I find my shoes. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans similar to the last time I saw him, his hair ruffled up and a grin on his face; he seemed even more good looking in the sunlight…_what I wouldn't do just to run my fingers through his hair…_ **Stop! Focus Wanda!**

I dash down the hall to grab my shoes from the front room, slipped them on and returned to Ian.

'I'm ready' I smiled shyly, red spreading over my cheeks as I walked towards the door; he kept smiling as he followed me outside.

Deciding to walk as the sun was shining; he offered me his arm and guided me through the park where I could see children playing, soon we were talking and joking and laughing – I started to relax and enjoy my time with him.

Soon enough we were sat at a booth in the diner, Jared nowhere to be seen – he must not have had to come in today. We shared a sundae as I know from experience with Mel that I couldn't eat one by myself.

Ian had been great all afternoon, just as friendly and caring as I remembered; he even pushed me on one of the swings in the park, which of course made me blush from the contact of his hands on my back…

He had just made a joke and I was giggling as Jared came over to the booth, with Mel in tow behind him, both with shocked expressions on their faces, 'Wanda! I thought you were at home!' Mel was obviously not happy at seeing me here with Ian, _why? Hadn't she been pushing me to hang out with him again? _

'…yeah, I mean, I was, but then Ian called and asked if I wanted to hang' I shrugged my shoulders as my cheeks turned warm and pink again.

Jared was just staring at us both, clearly shocked, 'hey man, didn't know you were going to be around today' he addressed Ian but still looked between us both. I heard someone shout his name from behind the counter and Jared quickly retreated, 'I guess I'll see you guys later…' he stared pointedly at Mel as if to say _'tell me later what's going on here' _

I rolled my eyes, is it that weird for me to be hanging out alone with Ian?

'Mel, why don't you join us?' I pulled on her arm and moved towards the window so she could sit, I noticed Ian move down the booth too so he was still opposite me.

'How come you're here Mel? Couldn't wait to see Jared?' It was my turn to waggle my eyebrows at her. I laughed when she smiled sheepishly.

'I guess, I was actually just seeing when Jared was free so the four of us could maybe go out sometime, get dinner or something' she looked between me and Ian suggestively. _Great, not this date idea again…_

Before I could say anything Ian spoke, 'That's sounds like a good plan, I'd be happy to go' my head whipped round to see his face, he was grinning from ear to ear, staring into my eyes. My brain decided to remind me of what Mel said Friday; _like he'd just won the lottery. _

Did he realise this was a dinner date? Obviously not, he probably just thought it was four friends hanging out again, but he was looking into my eyes like he was asking me something more…

'Perfect‼' Mel's voice had risen an octave at the look on Ian's face…I'm sure mine was pure shock and horror but she took no notice.

_I had never dated a boy before. What do I do? How do I act? What do I wear? Oh god, this is going to be a disaster. _

'…erm I don't know Mel…' 'Nonsense Wanda, it's just four **friends **going to dinner' she exaggerated the word **friends **and kicked my foot under the table. I wasn't getting out of this one…


	7. Chapter 7: Romance or Friendship?

**A/n – What do you guys think about a chapter from Ian/Jared's POV? Or should I just stick with Wanda/Mel?**

**Also sorry if it seems to be going a little slow, I just want to work up to some big things! (If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know!)**

Chapter 7: Romance or Friendship?

**(Mel's POV) **

I walked home alone, leaving Wanda and Ian back in the diner.

I don't know what's gotten into Wanda – one minute it seems like she never wants to see Ian again and the next she's sharing ice-cream and looking at him like they should be in private rather than a very public diner!

At least I managed to bring up the idea of mine and Jared's date-plan, Ian seemed happy to spend more time with Wanda anyway.

As I walked through the streets, taking the quickest way home rather than walk through the park again, I noticed someone staring at me and walking towards me - though I couldn't place his face…

'Hey, you're Wanda's sister Mel right?' He was tall, verging on lanky, but he held himself well. He jogged the rest of the way and ended up right in front of me, making me stop walking.

'Erm, I'm her cousin actually. How do you know Wanda?' _Why had she not told me she's met someone new?  
_'Oh, I'm new to your school, a transfer, my name's Burns. Wanda and I have English together, she just left some notes from our last class' He pulled open his bag and grabbed a few sheets of loose paper that had obviously fallen out of one of Wanda's many notebooks.  
'Okay, y'know you could have just waited until tomorrow at school?' I didn't mean to be rude, but something about _Burns _just seemed off, like an itch you can't scratch.

He chuckled as he passed me the notes, 'I know, I just saw you and thought she may as well have them back today…' my face must have been wary as his smile dropped when he saw my expression 'well nice meeting you anyways, I'll see you around' with that he crossed the street and started walking away, turning around after he reached the sidewalk to give me a little wave, which I returned reluctantly.

_Why was my gut telling me not to be around him? He seemed okay, even nice! _

I wish Wanda would talk to me… perhaps I'll ask her about him, see if there's anything going on that I should know about…_why did he get transferred anyway?_

Later that evening, I was hunched over a workbook in the front-room looking out towards the yard, I could see Ian's car still parked outside. I positioned myself close to the door so I could hear when Wanda got home, she'd been out all afternoon…unlike her, but I suppose it is only the first week back at school and she's obviously done all of her homework, unlike me who leaves everything to the last minute leaving me house-bound for most of my Sundays.

…_maybe I could get Wanda to help me when she comes home…_**no. **I wasn't playing the cousin-guilt-card anymore; I had to do this on my own…

Sighing, I returned to more hunching and nail biting, trying to get through an impossible work sheet I was given this week, at least I'm trying right?

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know someone's shaking me awake, seeing the small hand on my shoulder it could only mean that Wanda's finally home.

Glancing out of the window I noticed it was starting to get pretty dark, I must have dozed off when I finally finished everything; I'm surprised Wanda stayed out so long, not that she wasn't allowed to…it's just that she never did.

'Hey' I croaked through sleep 'How was your day?' I eased in to the conversation, not wanting to push too hard hoping Wanda might finally open up to me.

'Oh Mel, It was great, I'm so glad me and Ian are friends.' _Just friends? Didn't look that way to me in the diner…_ 'I know you want us to be more, but I just don't see it…' she plopped down on the couch next to me.

'I was just making an observation Wanda, he seemed head-over-heels for you…I'd be careful if you don't feel the same…' I left the conversation open, hoping she'd confess something. Her cheeks started to brighten as she stared at the carpet.

'Maybe I could…' she grinned as she looked up to me, her silver-grey eyes shining at the thought. I couldn't help it…I squealed and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, she went with it, obviously sensing I had been waiting for this moment.

'I'm still not sure… I'm just happy being his friend for now. And anyway, he probably see's me as a little girl, I can barely rest my head on his shoulder without tip-toeing.' As she shook her head her blonde curls flew everywhere, making her look like the little girl she described.  
'Well then, I'll just have to make you look drop-dead-gorgeous for our friendly diner-date!'

We stayed on the couch and talked for what felt like hours, it was a long overdue confessional-talk…I hoped this meant we were growing closer, we barely ever had talks like this anymore.

I had my doubts about Jared, of course, but Wanda told me I was being silly even considering them, and that Jared apparently looked smitten whenever I was around him…I couldn't help my grin as I thought about being with Jared…I just couldn't get enough of spending time with him, I don't think I ever will!

We laughed and moved upstairs into my room, when my parents told us how late it was. We put some music on quietly and continued discussing the new people in our lives…

'Oh, I almost forgot, a guy came up to me on the street when I was walking home' Wanda immediately looked worried… 'No nothing like _that_, he said his name was Burns, he was a transfer student or something. He said that you're in the same class together?' I tilted my head at her as if to say _tell me everything. _  
'Really? Erm…yeah we have English together, I ended up **having **to sit next to him, someone else stole my spot. What did he want anyway?' was she being evasive again?  
'He just picked up some notes of yours that must have fallen out of your bag' I reached across to my desk and picked up my own bag. As I passed her the now-crumpled notes I noticed she was blushing ever so slightly.  
'What's the deal with him anyway?'  
'huh? Oh erm nothing? I don't know why he was transferred if that's what you mean…' _it wasn't what I meant. _  
'Are you guys friends then?' I stared at her willing to tell me what she was hiding.

Wanda let out a sigh, I knew I had her, 'No not really, I guess I should have told you earlier, but It's all just so weird. First I saw him staring at me in the hallway on the first day back…just staring, it was kinda creepy. He ended up being in my English class.' She sighed then continued, 'Then Friday the only seat left in the room was next to him so obviously I had to sit with him, he just ignored me all through class, if you don't class the way he stared at me like I was a moron when I dropped my pen, then said Hi to me at the end...'

I had never seen Wanda this agitated by one person before, her cheeks were bright red as she let out a breath she had clearly been holding.  
'He sounds like a creeper…it's always the good-looking ones…' sighing sarcastically I started to giggle but Wanda just blushed harder and looked away, _ha! That's it! She likes him!  
_'Something you want to tell me!?' I nudged her shoulder with mine 'I mean, when I saw him this afternoon I can't deny that he was kind of attractive…in that tall almost lanky way…no Jared or Ian though' I smiled at Wanda, not wanting to show that I was wary about him and wanted her to stay away.  
'I-I guess.' She shrugged her shoulders and quickly changed the subject, _maybe I was wrong._

I'd definitely be keeping an eye on Wanda at school; I still don't think she should be around him...


	8. Chapter 8: The Ian Issue

A/n - I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think.

Chapter 8: The Ian Issue

(Wanda's POV)

*beep beep beep* ...huh? *beep beep beep*

I lift my head from the pillow to see my alarm flashing in my eyes... 8:45am. 'what?' I mumble as I crawl into a sitting position, lazily rubbing the sleep from my eyes I try again... 8:46am. WHAT?! CRAP! I'M LATE! Today is NOT the best day to be late...

I ran through to the bathroom, cleaned my teeth and washed my face in double quick time, thank god that I'm not one of those girls who wears a ton of makeup. I knew that my hair would look like it's been dragged through a hedge but I don't care, all I care about right now is not being late, I've already missed my tutor training session this morning - nothing I can do about that now, I'll have to find the group at lunch and apologize. I hopped through the upstairs hallway trying to put my shoes on and move forward at the same time. My watch showing 8:52am...If I run I might make it... oh who am I kidding, I'll never make my 9am class, even if I had a car started and ready to go right this second I'd still be late. Resigned to my fate I plopped down on the top step of the stairs and tied my shoes.

Wait, why didn't Mel wake me? Ugh, I bet she left early to go by the diner and see Jared first thing...a whole two weeks have passed and they've been getting closer every day, whereas I've heard nothing from Ian. Not even a word through Jared. I had my doubts that he even wanted to date me in the first palce but I at least thought we could be friends - not through lack of trying on my end, I've left him messages and texts but nothing...at least I've taken the hint. Jared's stopped bringing him up in conversation too.

I guessed that Ian had said something to Jared, who in turn told Mel, that the dinner-date was off. A couple of days after I hung out with Ian at the diner she immediately stopped talking about it...and to say it was all she could talk about made it clear something was up. It surprised me how much I was actually looking forward to going out with him again...even if it was just a friend thing.

Sighing I stand up and make my way downstairs into the kitchen, at least now I wasn't rushing I could eat something. My next lesson starts at 10am so I've got time to try and tame my hair too.

(Mel's POV)

Walking out of the girls bathroom to rejoin my History class I noticed Wanda as I turned the corner, 'Hey, Wanda!' her face immediately reddened and looked guilty as she saw me, I jogged over to where she was standing at her locker 'What are you doing? Why aren't you in class?' One part of me was shocked that she'd skip, but the other half was worried...Wanda skipping a lesson was unheard of,something bad must have happened...I must have looked as worried as I felt as she immediately gave me a reassuring smile.  
'...I kind of overslept. It won't happen again.. I guess i've just been working myself too much with my school clubs...' she shrugged and turned back to her locker... 'No way Wanda, this isn't you... you piled the work on last year and you never missed a class! Now that I mention it, you've not been yourself for days... what's wrong?' I gently turned her toward me so I could look at her face... she's normally like an open book when it comes to showing her emotions.  
'I don't know' another shrug 'I guess I just can't take on as much as last year. Anyway, I've got to go, we'll talk later if you're home - or lunch?' 'I'll hold you to that!' I call after her as she darts down the hall to her next class, she's hiding how she feels...probably about the whole Ian thing...I don't know what's wrong with him; Wanda's amazing! Who wouldn't want to spend time with her, even as just a friend? I've been feeling so much guilt for pushing them together in the first place and constantly reassuring Wanda...but the way they looked at each other, that surely can't be just gone? Maybe I should be speaking to Ian rather than Wanda about this.

Wanda found me at our usual spot outside for lunch, though she claimed she needed five minutes to see a club about a lesson or something...I wasn't really listening, she knows i'm not interested in all her extra-curricular activities. I said I'd meet her in the diner and made my way over.

My stomach fluttered as I saw Jared working, he hadn't seen me yet so I walked over to our usual booth and just watched him...it wasn't long untill he strolled my way and bent down to kiss my cheek, 'hey, when did you sneak in?' he smiled down at me 'Not long' I replied matching his smile with mine, 'I was wondering if I could talk to you? It's about Ian...' Jared's face fell and his eyebrows furrowed, he quickly took a seat after glancing over his shoulder and giving the two-minute sign with his fingers at his boss who just nodded. 'What about Ian?' he looked down at his hands the entire time, I was instantly concerned.  
'I want to know what the hell's going on with him! Wanda missed class this morning and she's been acting wierd for days' I huffed 'I was mad that you told me out of the blue that we couldn't go out as a four again but I just don't understand why!'

I crossed my arms, it seems that Jared saw this rant coming, he just let out a huge sigh and looked into my eyes, he almost looked pained. 'Listen, me and Ian, we got into a fight... a stupid fight and now he's not talking to me...I tried calling but he wouldn't hear me out, I'm pretty sure he threw his phone against a wall...' He shook his head and looked down at his knotted fingers again. 'We were fighting about...' Stopping just when he was going to give me the main reason...I sighed and leaned across and grabbed one of his hands, 'you can tell me...' I was pushing him but I didn't care, I had to know.

'Look, I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were talking about playing football, the next we were yelling. I didn't mean to get into it, I just don't think it's a good idea for him to see Wanda okay! It's not like hes not got a line of girls wanting to date him! You know how guys like him are! He just flipped out, threw the football at my head and stormed off!' He squeezed my hand tight and ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair.

...I tried to process what he had just said to me. Well at least we now know the reason why Ian has been ignoring us all, his phone is probably in pieces in the garbage by now.

Jared looked at me, trying to look innocent in all this, 'I can't believe you Jared...' I barely managed to whisper, I didn't know how I felt about him hurting Wanda this way.. surely he must have known, he saw how they were together right from the beginning! 'Mel, c'mon, I-I thought I was doing the best thin...'  
'The best thing! Jared, you should have lived with Wanda these past few days, she's like a zombie! Yeah she puts on a smile for the outside world, but if you knew her like I do you'd know how crushed she is! This was the first guy she might have actually liked and you've ruined it!' Jared tried to speak again but quickly shut his mouth when I raised my hand 'No! Don't even say anything! I'm going to try and sort this out and I don't need your help!' I made to stand up and leave but he clung to my hand and spun me back round to him, my hand landing on his bicep for support so I wouldn't fall, his face inches from mine, 'Mel, I really didn't mean for this to happen, I just didn't want Ian to mess around with Wanda... you know I'd never purposefully hurt her, we've been friends for ages, I was just looking out for her...' His hand moved up to caress my face as his eyes searched mine, we were too close, all I could see were his eyes and lips...I couldn't focus on anything else.

Sighing, I leaned my head to the side to rest on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths, he followed suit and leaned his head into my neck, his nose moving back and forth over my skin, his hand skimming over the top of my arm 'I know...I just have to do something, I can't just watch her live like this. I'm going to explain everything to Wanda and try to track down Ian' I lifted my head to look at him, he nodded in approval which was a relief 'do you have Ian's address?' We both heard the door bell rattle to anounce someone had just walked in, I turned away from Jareds body to see Wanda - I waved her over. 'Sure, sit down and I'll bring it over with your order' he gave me a fleeting smile, kissed my forehead and walked away, as annoyed as I was about some petty argument that he caused, I couldn't be mad at Jared...I just couldn't.

...I was not looking forward to this conversation with Wanda, but at least she'll know that Ian's not mad at her...I hope he's not mad at her anyway. 


	9. Chapter 9: Football Part 1

**A/n The beginning of something I've had in my mind for a while let me know what you think. (Sorry for the lame chapter title, there may be a few parts to this one)**

Chapter 9: Football Part 1

**(Wanda's POV)**

I stared in shock at Mel; who had just told me the reasons why Ian has been ignoring my messages. An argument between Jared and Ian...but that was it, I hadn't done anything wrong.

_So why hadn't Ian tried to contact me another way? he knew where I lived, he knew where I went to school, he knew me and Mel hang out at the diner every day._

I couldn't help but still think he wanted nothing more to do with me. My heart sank as Mel changed the topic to something lighter, I could barely hear the words that trickled out of her mouth as I pondered what would happen next.

We ate, but I could barely taste anything, Mel did most of the talking, obviously sensing I wasn't in the mood. _Snap out of this Wanda. By the time I step out of this diner I'll be over it. I was never expecting more than friends anyway. It's his loss._ I repeated my mantra for the rest of our lunch, hoping it would work.

When we stood outside for a moment, before we walked back to school, I looped my arm through Mel's, took a clearing breath of fresh air, pushing all of my Ian-thoughts to the back of my mind.

I let Mel know that I would be late home tonight as it was the first year-book meeting after school; she waved it off, knowing I'm late home most nights anyway, and we separated to go to our last lessons of the day.

*Page break*

I stumbled through the huge library door almost falling flat on my face, dropping my arm full of books in the process, _why did the library doors have to be so heavy!_ I moved to one side so the door wouldn't hit me if anyone else opened it and scrambled to pick up my books that had spread across the entrance.

Standing up, I go through the books, putting them back in the right order and notice one is missing my English book, _damnit_. I quickly look around and notice someone stood directly behind me; my breath caught in my throat as I looked up into a sea of green and copper.

Hey, I think you dropped this - he added my missing book to the top of the pile in my hands; 'you here to get some work done?' he grinned down at me, clearly because of my red cheeks.

I looked down at my hands which were now clasping the books tightly, 'erm... actually I'm here for the year-book meeting... I'm late so I'll have to go' my voice came out all squeaky and high pitched, I wanted to get away; he makes me more nervous than I'd like to be.

'Lead the way!' he swept his arm out in front of us over-dramatically, I looked at him confused and he just chuckled lightly to himself. I'm signed up for year-book too, I love taking photos...' his eyebrows furrowed as though he wasn't sure why he had mentioned the last part.  
'...okay.' I replied meekly and started leading us towards the large tables in the middle of the library - where I could already see people grouped around. I was conscious of the way his body moved close to mine, nearly brushing my arm with his... it made me involuntarily shiver, _what is with my hormones lately?! Are my pheromones on hyper drive or something?_

I chose a seat close to the back of the group of tables, Burns took the seat next to me and helped me put down my books so they wouldn't fall again; the back of his hand briefly touching mine which caused a flush to spread across my cheeks again. _Did he feel the same heat run through his hand as I did in mine?_ I shook my head slightly and sat down, pulling a notebook from the pile for the meeting, I could see Burns glance at me a few times but I never returned the stare, I was never very good at looking people in the eye for too long... _you were okay doing that with Ian._

My brain reminded me of the crystal blue eyes, the last thing I wanted to see right now. I could feel the backs of my eyes burn as my brain wandered back to him, as if it were opening the dam walls to all things Ian I was trying to hold back.

'...you okay?' Burns whispered as the whole table was in discussion; his hand touched my shoulder as he tried to look at my face.  
'..y-yeah I m fine..' I was surprised he noticed, most people wouldn't notice me at all, let alone care if I was upset.  
'No you re not I can tell - but if you don't want to talk about it, how about I try and cheer you up instead?' he grinned like a schoolboy as I peeked up at him through my lashes, blinking away the tears that had pooled in my eyes, 'how about you come with me to a football game this weekend? I was going to take some photos if you wanted to join me?' I could see how hopeful and nervous he was, yet still just as formal as when he first spoke to me and shook my hand.

_Did I want to go to see a lame football game? No not really but it'd be good to get my mind off of things. _I gave him a shy nod in agreement and his responding smile made my breath hitch..._ yes, this will be a good thing._

My smile remained throughout the rest of the meeting, Burns held up to his offer at trying to cheer me up by talking and joking with me, doing just about anything to make me giggle - whenever I did his face would light up like a Christmas tree.

'How about I walk you home?' the whole group started to pack away their notebooks and head towards the door, 'when I saw Mel the other day she was walking down my street; so we must live pretty close.' He shrugged and grabbed his own bag.  
'Sure, that'd be great..' I hurried after him, not wanting to walk alone now he had offered.  
I never really felt safe walking alone, even though the crime rate in our town was really low, I still knew I wouldn't be able to defend myself if it ever came to it.

**(Mel's POV)**

I had thought all afternoon about my options for tonight;

1, I could hang out with Jared - like I'd done every night for the past week.  
2, I could go home, be sensible and do what homework I've been given today and call it a night  
Or 3, I could track down Ian at the address Jared gave me at lunch

1 and 2 were the safest, which obviously meant I'd go ahead and do number 3.

I walked all the way across town after the final bell rang, which isn't really that far, and sat at a bench across the street from Ian's house. I don't know if he lived alone or with his parents - being close to Jared's age it could be either. What I didn't expect was for him to have a twin... well, what looked like a twin.

I saw him walk up the street and turn up the driveway, making his way to the front door. At first I thought it was Ian, but he was built differently - definitely more muscle, maybe slightly shorter too, but the same black hair and general facial structure I couldn't see his eyes from across the street but I could bet they were the same piercing blue.  
I left the bench and jogged over the road, 'hey! Ian!' I knew it wasn't him, but I didn't know how else to get this guys attention.

Clearly recognizing the name, he turned towards the sound of my voice, I jogged up the drive so I was closer to him.  
I pretended to do a double-take and started apologizing, hopefully I was believable. 'Hey there - I'm Kyle, Ian s brother. Don't worry about it, we get it all the time' he smiled kindly, although I'm sure he's said the same thing to many people over the years. He slid his key into the locked door, 'Ian should be inside, do you want to come in or is he coming out to meet you ..erm..?'  
'Mel, my name's Mel. He doesn't know I m here, I was just wondering if I could maybe talk to him?' I tried to smile like Wanda would when she needed something... I hoped it worked.

Kyle chuckled just as Ian did and shook his head, 'sure thing, anything for a pretty little lady...' I blushed at his open nature and smiled 'I'll just go get him.' With that he left to go inside, I could hear them talking and Ian sounded pissed; which just made me more annoyed. I squared my shoulders and hoped I could make this end the way I wanted it to.

'I am **not** talking to him, so if that's all you came for you've wasted your time.' He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. I had to stop myself from laughing he looked like a stubborn 5 year old that had just been denied a candy bar.  
'I'm here to talk about Wanda, Ian.' His face softened at the mention of her name, but he soon recovered his scowl, '..you made her happy and then just dropped her like she was nothing, and I know that can't be true...' I tried to step lightly, hoping his barrier would drop.  
'She's been really upset y'know. She thought you were friends... she told me she really liked spending time with you...' I know he was trying hard not to smile at the thought.  
After an awkward pause he lowered his arms, _yes!_

We ended up crossing the street and going back to the bench opposite his house, '...I really liked Wanda hell, I still like her. I just got to thinking about what Jared said, I don't know, maybe I am no good for her... she deserves better.' He shrugged like this was something I should know already.  
'That's crazy... even **I** know not to listen to what Jared comes out with.' We both laughed, _at least this wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be_, 'and how do you know who would be good for Wanda?, you didn't even stick around to get to know her!...'  
'I know, I know.' He sighed and dropped his head, staring at his shoes, 'I guess I just freaked and bolted... do you think... I mean... is there any chance she'd be interested in maybe hanging out again?'  
_YES YOU IDIOT!_ 'I guess you'll just have to call her and find out! ...I hope you've got yourself a new phone!' The smile was evident in my voice which made Ian look up at me, he was beaming, I'd obviously told him all he needed to hear.

'Thanks for coming over Mel. I needed that...' I nodded in reply, we both stood and he pulled me into a hug I definitely wasn't expecting. When he pulled away I must have looked as shocked as I felt, we both ended up laughing.  
'Just do me one favor?' he looked at me warily, 'don't be too hard on Jared okay? He always puts his foot in his mouth! He was just looking out for Wanda.' Ian sighed and ruffled my hair playfully, 'sure thing.'


	10. Chapter 10: Football Part 2

**A/n – Thank you to **_**Marisa Mellark, Katwizzle **_**& **_**Cupcakes3633 **_**for reviewing the last chapter **

**I hope you all liked it! **

**(Again, I don't know how many parts I'm doing as there's a lot I want to add to this part of the story so there may be another one after this)**

Chapter 10: Football P2

**(Ian's POV)**

_I'm such an idiot, and now Wanda probably hates me. _

_Great. _

I slam the door on the way back inside after Mel said she had to get going. Kyle immediately shoved his head out of the kitchen door.

'Is that your new giiiiirlfriend?' he cooed at me in a high-pitched girly voice, he walked out into the hallway and punched me lightly on the arm, 'I gotta say, not bad man, you could have done a lot worse' he chuckled at my expression.

'No. She's not. Now lay off me and go back to your own girlfriend,' I look around over-dramatically, 'she's not here? I'm surprised she knows how to detach herself from your hip' I punch him back with more force than he used – even that didn't make him stumble.

He held up his hands in a mock-surrender, 'okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch – it's about time you got yourself a girlfriend though, maybe it'd cheer you up' he shrugged his shoulders and made a hasty retreat back into the kitchen.

I didn't want to fight with him so I went upstairs and grabbed my jacket, I needed to think about what Melanie told me…I know being stuck here with my idiot of a big brother wouldn't help – plus Jodi will be round any minute; the last thing I want to hear or see is those two sucking face on the couch.

'I'm going out!' I yell as I slam the door behind me, not giving Kyle any chance to reply. Even though I was 21 this year he always see's and treats me like a child.

As I predicted, I saw Jodi's bright yellow Mini pull up right behind my truck, she hopped out – all high heels and mini skirt and strutted past me, barely seeing me as she walked into the house.  
I shook my head, _how could anyone find arrogance and bubble-headedness attractive? _

I started to walk, not really caring which direction I took.

I knew I needed to see Wanda, and soon, to make up for the two weeks I've been ignoring her…now I wish I hadn't smashed my phone to bits so I could hear her voice in the messages Mel said she apparently left me.  
Mel **did** give me her number again, seeing as it's now lost on the battered sim-card from my old phone. I could call her? ...but it doesn't feel right. I need to sort this out with her in person, I need to see her face again – even if she turns me away, it'll be the last chance I get.

I sighed heavily; I could see my breath in the air like smoke…winter is on its way. This weekend will be my last game I'll play before the season ends… _what will I do then? I'll be held up in a house with my brother without being able to release all my pent-up emotions on football._

The worst part is I'm going to have to be at training all night tomorrow, **and** be at the field early Saturday before the game…giving me zero chance of seeing Wanda before Saturday evening when I'll be free – maybe I could go by her house then.

I sigh again and look up, realising I'm stood across from the diner where Jared works, it's late now, probably close to closing…I guess if I'm going to talk to him it'd better be in person too.  
I could see Jared wiping down a table by the window, he stared out and saw me…_no turning back now. _

'Ian, I'm sorry man, I never meant to cause an argument, I was just looking out for Wanda I didn't think you'd take it that bad I didn't want to fight-' I had barely gotten through the door when he ambushed me with a well-rehearsed apology, I knew he was sorry, I also knew I had overreacted as usual.

I interrupted him by pulling him into a guy-hug and smacked him on the back. His eyes were wide when we broke apart and he was shocked speechless, 'you've got a pretty good girlfriend, you know that right?' he nodded, 'I'm glad you're finally together, maybe now you'll stop talking my ear off about her' I shoved his shoulder lightly, 'c'mon, stop gawking at me like that, we're cool…I'm sorry I threw that football at your head.'

He shrugged as though he knew he deserved it, 'at least I caught it before it ruined my beautiful face' we both laughed and I knew the fight was over, I wasn't angry at him anymore, I just needed his help with Wanda…I hoped he would have a better insight than me.

**(Wanda POV) **

Burn's walked me right to my door, it was getting late so he insisted; saying I shouldn't be out this late alone. I was flattered that he cared, but everything he did just reminded me of how kind Ian was to me, I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind...

I didn't loop my arm through his on the way home, I don't feel the draw to Burns like I did…_or do_… with Ian, or even feel the safety I do with Mel or Jared – Burns seems nice and friendly enough though, I'm glad I'll be able to spend time with him in English and year-book meetings but I know it could never be more than that.

His voice brought me back to the present, '…so maybe I could, y'know, message you about the weekend or something…' _was he nervous?_

'yeah sure' I pulled my old phone out of my pocket and we exchanged numbers – he left me on my doorstep saying he'd see me tomorrow, I waved when he turned around at the end of our driveway.

'And where have you been!' Mel was standing in the open doorway; she had obviously seen Burns walking me up the driveway from inside.

'sorry **mom**, I didn't realise how late it was,' I shuffled in passed her, 'Burns is in my yearbook group, I guess the meeting went on a little late,' for the first time I notice that the sky is getting dark outside, the lamps down our street are all shining.

Mel looked down at me with a worried look on her face, 'Mel, really I'm fine. Anyway, he's asked if I want to go to some football game this weekend – I was wondering if you and Jared wanted to join us?' Her mouth gapes open.

'Are you crazy?! What about Ian!? You're just going to date the next person who talks to you?' her eyebrows furrowed together, she looked mad. _Great._

'No, it's because of yearbook – he wants to go take photos and get inspiration or something, it is in **no **way a date! Plus I haven't even **heard **from Ian, so don't throw that in my face!' I walked up and unfolded her arms, trying to stay calm, 'I would really like it if you and Jared would come with me, you'll be able to see it's not a date.'

'Fine. I'll tell Jared.' She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I nodded and walked upstairs…I checked my phone and still nothing from Ian – I'd look obsessed and desperate if I left anymore messages, _no, if he wants to ignore me then fine, I'll ignore him right back_…_if he even calls me back..._ I knew it would be petty but he deserved it.

**(A/n – Short chapter I know, but I wanted to try out Ian's POV – let me know what you think and I'll continue to update his too)**


	11. Chapter 11: Football Part 3

**A/n – Okay so this is the last part I promise**

Chapter 11: Football P3

**(Wanda's POV)**

I walked behind Jared and Mel on the sidewalk as we made our way over to the football grounds, feeling like the third wheel and that I was intruding on their time together. Burns told me he'd meet me at the entrance when we got there, so at least I won't be the third wheel for long.

Ever since Mel told me about Ian I expected him to call or message me…but nothing. I still couldn't get him out of my head.

I sighed audibly, 'Cheer up Wanda, we're going to a game not a funeral' Mel called over her shoulder to me.

It's different when you actually enjoy sports like Mel, but with my gawky limbs and petite frame I've never been good at **any **team-sports. I'm probably the best at running, but even then I'm not very fast, it's put me off even watching sports too.

When we made it to the grounds, Burns was standing by the doors like he said he would be, as soon as he saw me trailing behind Mel and Jared he jogged over and pulled me into a tight hug…this I wasn't expecting.

I held onto his arms for support but made no move to hug him back, I could see Mel scowling at Burns behind his back… she must have seen how shocked I was because the next moment she was standing right next to me and cleared her throat loudly.

'So I guess we better get going!' If looks could kill Burn's would be a pile of ash on the ground.

He pulled his arms back but stayed close to my side and laughed to himself, 'sure thing, lead the way' Mel gave him one last scowl and returned to Jared ahead of us.

'What was all that about?' I questioned him as we walked, his hand now resting on my back, leading me forward up the stairs of the stands.

'I can't give you a hug? I thought we were friends?' he gave me a puppy-eyed look which made me feel guilty… 'yeah, I guess…a bit out of the blue though. I don't think you're Mel's favourite person right now…'

He smiled down at me, his green eyes captivating, 'yeah I got that, I thought she was going to shoot laser beams out of her eyes or something' we both laughed as we grabbed the two seats next to Mel – making sure I was the one who sat next to her.

We all sat waiting, watching the crowd grow; the players started piling out onto the field at last, the sooner this started the sooner I could go home.

'…wait…is that?' I leaned forward in my seat…_Ian. _

I turned to Mel who was mid-conversation with Jared, and grabbed her arm as hard as I could, 'hey! Ow!' she looked at my small hand clamped on her arm, then up to my face – I imagine I look like I've just seen a ghost, I could feel the blood leaving my head as I stared out towards him.

'…Wanda? What's going on?' she followed my gaze; I couldn't reply, I could barely move.

'Oh crap, Wanda I had no idea he was playing – hell I didn't even know he was on this team! JARED! Did you know about this?' Jared almost jumped out of his seat as Mel shouted his name.

'erm...yeah? I thought that was why we're here?' he looked worried, and slightly scared of Mel.

Lucky for him Mel didn't reply, but turned to me instead, she pried my hand off and held it between hers, 'Wanda…we can go if you want?'

'Go? The game hasn't even started?' I could hear Burns next to me, catching on to the end our conversation.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Ian…he was throwing the ball to one of his teammates, barely noticing the crowd, focussed on the path of the football.

'no…' I managed to force out between my lips, I cleared my throat and tried again, 'No, we should stay.' _If he was over me the least I could do was act like I was over him, but seeing him just brought back everything I felt for him._

'Okay' Mel sighed and leaned back in her chair, still clutching my hand…I hoped she wouldn't let go.

**(Ian's POV)**

'- you really need to learn how to be more of a team player Ian, it's not just you out there.'

'**Fine**.'

We had lost and **I** was getting the blame. Typical. Coach just said I wasn't the only one out there so clearly it wasn't just me who messed up, this is all bull, I put more effort in than anyone and he knows it.

I storm out of his boxy office, wanting to shower to get rid of the blood and dirt from my face after getting thrown down close to the end of the game – the bastard who did it didn't even get a foul for it.

I turn another corner, now I have to walk halfway through the back of the stands just to get to the locker room. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me, _how dare he just blame it all on me. I put up a good fight to win isn't that enough? What does he expect; the newbies on the team can barely throw and catch, it's __**his**__ fault for putting them up to play!_

Ugh. I felt like punching something. Maybe I should just skip the shower and run home, I'll still need to grab my stuff but at least I won't have to hang around.

I start to jog, wanting to get out of here as soon as I could. I turn the last corner and stop dead in my tracks…_Wanda._

_What's she doing here? AND WHO THE HELL IS HE!? _

Wanda was standing with her back towards me, looking up into some **boy's** face. He had his arm snaked around her back, clutching her side, looking down at her and smiling. _She looks uncomfortable. He's too close to her._

I step closer, cursing my football boots for tapping on the floor with every footfall. I could see her more clearly now, shifting from foot to foot, her eyes never meeting his, _she didn't want him to be touching her. _I looked to his face again and recognition flashed through my mind…_shit._

'Get your hands off of her.' I don't know what made me say it…maybe the overwhelming urge to protect her from **him**, or the adrenaline coursing through me. Either way it had the effect I wanted, they both turned around at what I said, Wanda's eyes widen as she realises who spoke.

'And who the hell are you?' arrogant prick.

'I'm the guy who's going to punch you if you don't get out of here' I clench my fists...hell if Wanda wasn't standing in front of me I would have punched him as soon as I saw him.

'…Ian' I couldn't look at her…not while he was still here, _what was she even doing with him anyway._

'Leave.' We stared at each other; I knew he would look away first. He looked like he didn't recognise me, _then again why would he remember me_.

He was scared…_good._

'…I guess I'll see you later Wanda.' He looked down at her once last time and slinked off, his back turned towards us, _coward_.

She fumbled for something to say '…I-I' but before she could get a coherent word out I crouched and put my arms around her waist and pulled her up towards me to cut out the space between us.

I could hear her small gasp before she put her hands around the back of my head, into my hair, I felt a growl at the back of my neck as I burrowed my face into her neck, I could feel her almost translucent skin pulse with her heart beating rapidly.

I held her for a long time before I lowered her back onto the floor. With one hand still around her waist I lifted the other to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her face in the process.

Our faces were only inches apart now, her hands had slidden down from my neck to hold on tightly to my upper arms, I could hear her breath coming quickly…_she wanted this as much as I did._

I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to hers, tilting my head to part her lips with mine. Her lips were as soft as I had imagined, we moved in sync, matching each others rhythms as though we were made for each other. I stroked my tongue over her lower lip and felt her breath hitch in her throat, her hands move into fists in my hair gently tugging me closer…I was as close as I could get without lifting her again, which is exactly what I did – without breaking the perfect contact of our lips I trailed my hand down the side of her body to join the arm already around her and pulled her towards me.…

I couldn't think, all of the tension and anger left me as soon as my lips had met hers, all I could feel was Wanda's perfectly small body pressed against me, her mouth fitting against mine, her hands entwined in my hair. My eyes were tightly closed, not wanting anything to ruin this moment between us.

I wish I could deepen the kiss, but not here, not when I was covered in mud and smelled of sweat…my mind also reminded me that there were things we needed to talk about.

I reluctantly pulled away and opened my eyes so I could see her face, her lips were apart and swollen, she still had her eyes closed. She looks like every bit of the angel she is.

I kissed her quickly one more time and settled her back to her feet, opening her eyes she looked into mine and took a deep breath, we were still only inches apart '…hi' her voice shook as she spoke making me chuckle, I ran my nose along hers and sighed. 'Hi'. It was lame but I didn't know what else to say, I could stay here and stare into her shining grey eyes forever.

Someone coughed in the distance…we didn't move, neither of us wanted too, another cough, this one more urgent and obvious.

I tore my eyes away from her to see Jared and Mel about 20 feet away. I straightened up and tucked Wanda into my side, not wanting to let go of her for a second – she seemed to have the same idea as she wrapped her arm around my lower back, scrunching my jersey under her fingers.

'Nice face man, can barely recognise you under all that mud.' Jared walked forward and punched my shoulder; I winced as he hit the same spot I fell on.

'You okay?' Wanda whispered, only loud enough for me to hear as she noticed my wince, I glanced down and saw her small eyebrows were furrowed with a look of concern on her face – it was so damn adorable it made me want to kiss her all over again. 'I am now' I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'Wow Ian you stink' Mel had to point out the obvious as she moved closer to us. Wanda giggled beside me and tightened her hand on my side.

'I guess I should probably go clean up, are you guys hanging around for a while?' I addressed everyone but I looked down at Wanda when I spoke, I didn't want her to leave my side at all – it was bad enough I had to go back into the locker room and waste half an hour without her.

She nodded shyly; I kissed her forehead again, 'I won't be long.' She took her arm back and I moved forward to the locker room, already hearing Mel interrogating her before I even made it to the door, I chuckled – guessing I'd end up getting the same questions from Mel sooner or later about what happened.

**(A/n – this has been my favourite chapter to write by far, let me know what you think!)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Almost-kiss

**A/n – I just wanted to say thanks to some people! – **_**the-things-I-think-of, 12, Hsp9891, marisa mellark, katwizzle, triscarstairs, jaredhowe'sgirl, alessandra & iloveIanO **_**- you're all great! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 12: The almost-kiss

**(Wanda's POV)**

'What the hell happened here?' Mel glanced back at where Ian had disappeared through the door across from us, 'we leave you alone _**with Burns**_ for five minutes then come back to see you lip-locked with O'Shea!' She was in major rant mood; she paced around us moving her arms wildly while Jared just stared at me as though I was a mythical creature.

I could barely move, my side started to feel cold without Ian next to me, I went through the moment again and again - the feel of his strong arms around me, the way his mouth moulded mine.

I can only imagine how bright my cheeks are. Licking my lips I can feel how warm and slightly swollen they are, making my whole body tingle…I wanted to relive the moment forever.

Trying to listen to Mel, without my imagination going elsewhere, I noticed Burn's name…I shivered as I remembered how close he was, his cold hand lingering on my back and side, feeling uncomfortable so close to my skin…

_{30 minutes earlier}_

'_Wanda, we're just going to go find Ian, he's not in the locker room with the others' Jared called over his shoulder before him and Mel walked away down the hall back towards the field hand-in-hand. _

_As soon as they were out of site Burns stepped closer placing his hand on my arm, 'are you cold?' _ _I shook my head and glanced down at his hand – now rubbing circles on my skin with his thumb. I stepped back to try and get some distance between us; he was being inappropriate again – just like when he hugged me out front, although he claimed it was just friendly the look in his eyes now says different._

'_Why don't we take a look at the photos I got?' He stepped even closer to me, but I couldn't step away, he had put me between his body and the wall, is he doing this on purpose? I nodded my head in response and tried to clear it of my thoughts – Burn's is just a friend, he knows that._

_He leaned in towards me again so that both our faces were at the same level; he pulled his camera in front of us and started flicking through the gallery._

'_I must admit, these are pretty good, you'll be a good photographer for yearbook' I smiled as he finished showing me what he'd taken, I looked up at him and noticed how close he still was._

'_Thanks' he whispered as he looked from my eyes to my mouth. __**What? **__He started to lean his head even closer, __**is he going to kiss me?! **__I have to do something, but I can't move back‼ Help‼_

_His mouth was still getting closer to mine, my brain was on overdrive – I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but I just wasn't strong enough. Burns put his own hands over mine to pin me to him and smiled, 'I knew you wanted this too…' __**No! I Don't! **__I wanted to scream at him but my mouth couldn't form the words._

_I turned my head to the side at the perfect moment so he only kissed my cheek instead of my lips, it still felt wrong and uncomfortable but it was better than __**Burn's**__ being my first real kiss. _

_There were suddenly more football players running down the hall towards us, Burns quickly straightened up and put his hand around my waist to hold me against him… as we watch the line of players go through to the locker room I try to wriggle out from his grip without being obvious. _

_I shifted my weight from foot to foot, not knowing how to get out of this one – maybe just wait until Mel comes back and yells at him for having his arm around me? I glance up at his face, how does he not know how uncomfortable I am?_

'_**Get your hands off of her' **__…_

{Now}

'Earth to Wanda!' Mel waved her hand in front of my face, 'C'mon I need answers here!'

I shrugged my shoulders as a response, not wanting to go into why Ian had to rescue me. 'No, this wasn't just nothing Wanda, what happened?'

Sighing I go to tell her the Ian version of what just happened, not mentioning Burns other than to say he had to leave when Ian found us – I know it wasn't right to lie to Mel but I had to, I couldn't get into it here in the corridor of where it just happened.

Mel leaned in to hug me, 'I know you're not telling me something…I wish you'd tell me' she sounded sad as she whispered in my ear, 'later' I promise before she pulled away smiling.

As she turned back and walked over to Jared I saw the locker room door open again. A much cleaner Ian stepped out, looking around until his eyes met mine. I'm sure my cheeks were still red from before but I could feel more heat rush towards them, he grinned at me as he quickly made his way over and tucked me into his side again. I sighed as I leaned into him; I inhaled, preferring the smell of his freshly washed body and clean clothes to the mud and sweat that was there previously. He gazed down at me, a few drops of water falling from his hair onto his shoulders; he was obviously rushing in the locker room to be with me again – the thought made me grin from ear to ear, he chuckled as though he could read my mind.

'Well! We better get going!' Jared motioned towards the exit at the end of the hall, clearly awkward by how close we were – which just made us smile and laugh more.

'Do you want to ride with me? We can hang out for a bit if you want?' Ian looked down at me pleadingly, then at Mel, 'I'll bring her home later' she just nodded, grabbed Jared's hand and headed out.

I was suddenly nervous to be alone with him; I could barely look Ian in the eye without blushing again as we walked to the car park. As we climbed into his truck I watched him start up the car – he looked worried and tense.

'…what's wrong?' I barely whispered as he turned the car out of its spot. I moved closer to him, thankfully it wasn't separate single seats like in smaller cars. I bravely put my hand over his resting on his leg and squeezed his fingers.

He laced his fingers through mine without taking his eyes off the road, 'I want to know what happened with that guy. Why were you with him?'

I guessed he would ask this at some point, I don't know what part of what happened in the corridor Ian walked in on. I figured I'd just tell him everything, I hated lying and I didn't want to keep anything from him.

'His name's Burns…Bernard…he's a transfer student, we're in yearbook and we've got a class together at school; so he asked me to come along today while he took photos of the game.' I sighed, settling my head back onto the worn leather, 'I didn't even know you were in a football team…' _why didn't he tell me that before?_

I continued my story, detailing everything from the hug Burns gave me at the beginning of the day, to the almost-kiss before Ian, thankfully, interrupted the uncomfortable hold he had on me. I could see the knuckles of Ian's right hand go white as he held onto the steering wheel while I was explaining the corridor scene and what Burns tried to do.

I stopped the story when I got to the moment Ian arrived…he knew the rest, just thinking about it made me shy again, I doubt I'd be able to say what happened out loud.

'I wish I was there earlier so you didn't have to go through that…' he sounded angry, and still tense from before, I leaned my head down to his shoulder as I traced patterns on the back of the hand that was still holding mine. 'I should have hit him right there…that scumbag. If I'd known he was back in town…'

He trailed off as my head snapped up, 'What? You know him?' _Back in the corridor I thought he recognised Burns…_

Ian shook his head slightly, as if to clear his thoughts and release some tension, 'yeah I do, but I don't want to get into it now…I just want to spend the rest of the day with you, if you want to?' He pulled up on the curb outside of a house that must be his_. _

I nodded my head, 'Okay…yes that'd be great' I knew he was hiding where he knew Burns from, but I didn't care, for now I just wanted to be close to him.

**(Ian's POV)**

It might have been selfish but I didn't want to tell Wanda my secret…I didn't want the chance of losing her, I almost lost her once and I never want to go there again.

She turned around back towards me in the front of the truck; she must have guessed this is where I lived. Her smile still made me speechless; I squeezed her hand and moved closer to her, trailing my finger along the side of her face down to hold her chin. I held her head still as I leaned in to kiss her again, _I don't think I'll ever get enough of feeling her lips on mine. _I looked into her eyes before our mouths met; asking silently if this was okay. Her slight nod was all I needed; I tilted my head slightly and pushed my lips to hers.

It wasn't a hungry kiss as it was back at the stadium; this was slow and electric, making the hairs on my arms stand on end as blood pumped quickly through my veins.

Wanda's hands crept up my arms to pull my closer, one hand finding its way to my neck – up into my hair, _god how does she already know that's my weakness…_

I couldn't hold back any longer, I wanted to feel her against me again. I lowered my hand from her chin to her legs, the other wrapping around her tiny waist. I lifted her body so she settled onto my lap, her legs swinging across the seat. The side of her body now pushed against my chest as her arm encircled my shoulders.

The kiss deepened as she caught my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled slightly, I felt like I was on fire – I groaned as my mouth moved against hers, increasing their rhythm. My tongue traced the outline of her now-open lower lip, her tongue moved out to touch mine and she shivered noticeably against me as they moved against each other.

My hand lingered on her legs, moving up and down the outside of her left high, wishing I could touch her skin rather than the jeans she was wearing. Her hand tugged my hair in response to my touch causing another groan to go through me…I could see the windows start to cloud over out of the corner of my eye; our warm breaths mingled in the truck as we breathed deeply and loudly.

As much as I wanted to continue, I knew we should stop. We were still in a very public place and I wanted her all to myself. Plus the way she was sitting on my lap was making things…uncomfortable; I had changed and was now wearing constricting jeans, not my loose fitting football shorts.

I broke the kiss unwillingly and leaned down to put my head to her neck and my arms moved to be around her waist, 'you make me go crazy…' I covered her neck with gentle kisses as she sighed and shifted her weight to hug me back. I winced as my jeans now went from uncomfortable to down-right painful.

Wanda leaned back to look at my face, 'What? What is it? Am I hurting you?' she quickly scooted back to where she was sitting earlier in the truck, the pain left but I could still feel an ache below my waist.

'Yeah, but its fine…' I lifted my butt off of the seat slightly to rearrange how my jeans were positioned; she must have seen the bulge in my pants as the next thing I heard was a small gasp. I looked over to see half her face bright red as she stared out the window, trying to hide behind her hair.

This made me laugh to myself as I climbed out of the truck, the cold bitter air outside was refreshing but unwelcome, I'd have much rather stayed where I was – I'd even settle for the crotch pain if it meant having Wanda in my arms.

I sighed, rearranged myself quickly after checking no one else was on the street, and walked around to the side of the truck to open up Wanda's door.

**(A/n… okay, so fluff? Good or bad?)**


	13. Chapter 13

(A/n - sorry for the delay with a new chapter (and that it's so short!) - I guess I've had writers block!)

Chapter 13

(Kyle's POV)

'Look, just calm down man,' Ian wouldn't stop pacing, I swear he's going to run a hole in the ground any second, 'there's nothing you can do about it, the guy doesn't even recognise you.' Damnit, looking at Ian's face I knew nothing I could say would help. I ran my fingers through my hair for the millionth time tonight and pulled out my last-resort-strategy.

'Just think about Wanda,' he stopped moving at the sound of her name, 'she's friends with him, and for some stupid reason seems to like your ugly as- aghh' I rubbed my arm after Ian had taken his fist away.. 'all I'm saying is, if you beat up that kid to get your revenge or whatever, Wanda's definitely going to fall out with you..big time.' I held my hands up in surrender and retreated to the couch and wrapped an arm around Jodi.

'urgh! Why does she have to make friends with him of all people!' As soon as Ian had come back from dropping Wanda off at home he'd been non-stop ranting, I wish he'd go run it off or go punch something other than me.

'You're going to have to deal with it dude, and pretty soon...you don't know when you'll have to see him again.' I tried to be helpful...but since I'm never helpful I don't really think it was working.

'I say tell Wanda about him, that's what I would want if I were in her shoes.' Jodi piped in, she always had a way of speaking her mind at innapropriate times...

'Yeah great JODE'S. Thanks SO much for your input!' ...shit. Ian's face was bright red, his jaw and hands clenched as if he'd lunge at the next person who spoke. I looked over at Jodi and I could tell she was matching Ian's anger...she hates being called Jode's.

I stood up slowly, making sure to put my body in between them both, 'hey, no need to get testy, why don't you take a run or go beat up the punching bag for a bit..' I gave Ian the you-need-to-get-out-while-you-still-can look. I assume he got the message as a second later he walked out towards the garage in a huff, hopefully he'll punch his rage out on the make-shift punching bag I fixed to the roof in there.

(Wanda POV)

'Tell me everything! Start from the beginning, back at the stadium, and don't you dare leave anything out.' Mel had pulled me straight through the doorway, barely giving me a chance to call out a goodbye to Ian, and dragged me to the couch in the front room - she had clearly been looking out the window waiting for Ian's truck to pull up and pounced on me the second it did.

I sighed, not really wanting to relive what almost-happened, 'well, you know how Burns was being really over-friendly and stuff...' Mel nodded along 'erm..well..when you and Jared went to go look for Ian he tried... he tried to kiss me - but Ian showed up and Burns backed off right away, then you know the rest.' Her mouth was just hanging open as I finished.

'That JERK! I can't believe he'd try something - there of all places!' she grabbed both of my hands with hers, 'listen Wanda, you can't hang out with him anymore, sure see him in class or whatever, but promise me you won't be alone with him again...' she was never normally this protective, I was actually surprised.

'Why do you say that? He knows not to do it again..' 'I just have a really bad feeling about that guy, nobody knows what he was like before he transferred here, I've asked around and gotten nothing! Just promise me Wanda' ...If I was being honest with myself, I didn't trust him either, which is why I could give Mel what she wanted without lying or feeling guilty...'I promise Mel, if you want me to stay away, I won't be friends with him.'

'Good, now tell me all about Ian!'

I couldn't get over how girly and talkative Mel was being, I can tell I won't get away with the quick story on this subject - I went to go get us some drinks and snacks before settling back onto the couch and starting with when Mel and Jared left...this is going to be a long night. 


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping

**(A/n – Sorry if this chapter jumps from place to place a bit, I just really wanted to get to the shopping scene)**

Chapter 14: Shopping

**(Wanda's POV) **

After all the drama at the weekend, and when Mel had stopped pestering me for every detail of what happened - I was happy to spend most of the week at school, or helping out Mel's parents with jobs around the house. Ian called a couple of times and messaged me – I still get butterfly's in the pit of my stomach whenever I see his caller ID flash on my phone…_I wonder if I'll ever stop feeling this nervous around him. _I had asked him again about the Burn's situation, I felt comfortable talking about it with Ian…he was there after all. But no matter how much I tried to get any clue out of him as to where he knew Burns from he would completely shut down and tell me he had to go...

Saturday came around all too quickly. Most high school kids would kill for the weekend to come sooner but for me it meant lying around the house not doing anything. Jared and Ian were out together today so Mel and I took our usual positions on the couch and flicked aimlessly through the hundreds of TV Channels – Mel's parents were usually busy with either work or home things like grocery shopping, so they mostly let us roam free on the weekends. I'm sure Mel had homework to do but I've given up reminding her to do it.

But just sitting here doing nothing would drive me insane by the end of the day…'Mel, I think I'm going to go take a walk maybe get some food at the diner, wanna join?' in my mind I knew all she'd do was make me tell her about Ian again, or I'd have to hear about Jared, a small part of me hoped she'd say no and I could go alone…

'Nah, I guess I should look at the work I've got to do at some point…you go though, make sure you wear a coat it's getting pretty cold.'

Even though it was a little below 59degrees the sun was shining and I couldn't resist the mint-choc-chip ice cream in the diner, plus they had heating in here so I could at least stay in and eat rather than freeze with it outside.

Once I'd finished and said goodbye to Paul who was working today (thanks to Jared and the amount of times me and Mel come in here, we pretty much know everyone) I headed back out, not really knowing where I wanted to go so I figured I'd just wander round for a bit.

I was walking down the main street of our little town, looking into shop windows looking for something to do - I walked up to the window of our local bookstore and saw a bright yellow Mini reflected in the glass. I remember Ian telling me Kyle's girlfriend owned one and turned to try and see the driver.

I had met Kyle and Jodi briefly when I was round Ian's house last weekend, they were just coming back from some date or something as Ian was about to take me home. She seemed like a nice person – I waved towards the car, now driving up to me, the tinted windows and the sunglasses on the driver made it hard for me to see, but it must be her – not many people I know would want such a bright car.

She must have recognised me too – the car came to a stop at the edge of the road right in front of me, 'Wanda! It's Wanda right?' Jodi had taken off her sunglasses and was now leaning across the car to look out of the open passenger side window.

'Yeah, I met you last weekend – how are you?' I walked up to the car and bent slightly so I could see her.

'Oh I'm great! Hey! Want to hop in? I'm going to lunch and maybe some shopping with a girlfriend - you're more than welcome to join!'

_She sounded generally happy that she saw me – I guess I could go get lunch with them? It wouldn't kill me to make a couple of new friend's right?_

'Sure, I'd love to!' I hopped in the Mini and was surprised at how luxurious it was inside and the cute outfit Jodi was wearing, which all made me feel worried about the lonely $50 in my purse.

We went to the nearest mall, which was still a 30 minute drive away – Jodi talked all through the drive and I was happy to sit back in the heated leather seat and listen. She talked about Kyle, then about Ian, and lastly about her friend 'Lacey' – they've apparently been friends forever and always see each other whenever they can, which is most weekends lately.

Jodi and I walked around the first floor of the mall for a while before Lacey called arrived… 'Wow! We neeeeeed to go in there!' Jodi pointed to a store that had a row of manikin's wearing flamboyant day-dresses, matched with expensive looking shoes and bags…I internally groaned at the thought of how much they cost, 'erm..Jodi, I don't have much money with me…' she looked across at the worried expression I wore.

'Don't worry about it, me and Lacey normally just window shop and try a few things on anyway' a low buzz starting to come from Jodi's bag, 'ooh! That must be her. Come on the restaurant is on the next floor.'

They saw each other right away and ran to each other like little school children, 'Hey‼ How are you?!' they called to one other. As I stared I realised this is the sort of friendship I've never had in school…_maybe me and Mel will be like this one day._

'Lace this is Wanda, Ian's…erm…friend' they both smiled at me as I walked over.

'Lovely to meet you Wanda!' I was surprised at how excited she seemed to be meeting me – maybe Jodi had told her about me? _But why would she, I only met her briefly last weekend._

'Great to meet you too' I returned the smile as Jodi started to usher us into the restaurant for lunch.

The restaurant screamed expensive, and I felt very underdressed as I took my coat off to reveal jeans and a plain jumper…they _were_ my best jeans but even these looked like rags compared to what the other diners were wearing. I shrugged and sat down, _it's not like I'll be coming again anytime soon. _

There were multiple forks, knives and spoons positioned around my place setting, god knows what they were all for…I tried not to think about it and listened to Jodi and Lacey who were now in full chit-chat-mode.

'…So that's where I spotted Wanda and got her to come along! Isn't that great?'

'It's perfect! I've heard so much about you I'm so glad we can go out like this!' _I wonder what she's heard about me already!_

'Yeah, it's really nice of you to invite me to come along...' A waiter placed a decanter of water on the table and handed us a fancy looking menu each.

We ordered a light lunch and talked until the food arrived, I didn't have much to say so I mostly just listened and answered the questions they asked me, it was nice to be with people other than Mel or Jared for a change – not that I didn't like to hang out with them but change every now and again was always good.

'…I heard about what happened at the stadium, you must have been so creeped out Wanda' I turned towards the sound of my name and tried to remember what Lacey had just said…_wait, how do they know about that?! _

'Apparently one of the football players saw the whole scene with you and that vile creature, ugh. You're so lucky Ian was there, although I did expect a bigger scene when Ian saw Burns again…' Now she had my full attention…_would it be wrong to ask Lacey about Ian? But what could be so bad that Ian had to hide it from me anyway?_

'Yeah, I noticed that Ian recognised Burns, what's their story?' Lacey looked at me in shock as if to say you-don't-know?! Whereas Jodi looked at me with concern…if I was worried before, this definitely wasn't making it any easier.

Lacey cleared her throat and started the story, 'Well, back when Ian and Kyle were in the orphanage…' she stopped when I almost fell out of my chair in shock… 'You didn't know? …well you were going to find out sooner or later I suppose, I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story now not the short one.

'Basically me and Jodi went to the same little-school as them and we've been friends since we were really young…anyway, they looked really different back then, always kinda scruffy and thin – nothing like now.

'There were a few 'rich kids' at our school, like there always is - ya'know…bully's who'd pick on the lower classes just because their parents didn't have the same amount of money as theirs…well imagine how much they picked on the two kids who didn't have parents at all.' _I think I've lost the ability to breathe…I don't think I could stomach another bite of food so I just listen to Lacey as she tells the story so non-chalantly she could be talking about moving house, not two little boys being bullied…_

'This one guy, Bernard, was the worst of them, even though he was a few years younger than us he was still pretty strong even back then and got others to do his bidding too. He always left Kyle and Ian alone though, claiming they were too disgusting to even look at. Until one year he decided to get involved with all the bullying, he became, like, some sort of ring-leader for the bullies, it was terrible.' _I looked over at Jodi who was suddenly __**very**__ focussed on her salad._

'It didn't even matter if they were in school or not, I swear he used to seek out the boys just to hurt them some more. But as we grew up a bit he mostly left Kyle alone – he was getting bigger and tougher even after all of that abuse, so that means Ian was left to take all of it on his own…' _I think my throat has been fused shut, I could feel the familiar sting in the back of my eyes as I thought about a scrawny bruised child with Ian's piercing eyes…_

'God, then that night – you remember it right Jodi?' _Jodi nodded slightly, her head down, I can only imagine to try and hide the tears pooling in her eyes too_, 'Jodi and me sneaked Kyle and Ian out of the foster home they were in at the time – we had found this great place right by this farm.' She stopped to take a sip of water.

'So we were there and messing around, there was this little lake we were taking turns to jump into, it was great. Then we heard footsteps and shouts of like 20+ people, we knew it'd be them so we made a run for it – Kyle dragged me and Jodi round behind a little shed, but Ian was still in the lake so by the time he was out and knew what was happening he was almost surrounded by them all…he made a run for it but only got as far as a hay-bale-shed where he tried to hide from them. Well, you can imagine why Bernard got the nickname **Burns** after that…thank god Kyle managed to get in and pull him out, we all thought he was a goner' _I'm going to kill him…_

'After Ian had gotten out of hospital and was all recovered they both dropped out of school and Burns started to back off when he didn't see them every day. The next year they ended up getting adopted by a family in the town close to here. When they were both old enough they got the house they're in now and moved here for good. We've never heard of Burns since…'

'God…' I breathed as I relaxed in my seat now the story was over.

'Yeah, pretty brutal.' Jodi had now recovered and was finishing her food – I noticed she kept glancing over at me with sad eyes.

'Anyway – it's all in the past now, but you know what I mean when I said I thought there'd be a bigger blow-out at the football stadium! If I was Ian I'd have whacked his head off!' Lacey giggled as she tried to tense her arms like Ian or Kyle would.

We finished our lunch quickly, I couldn't eat anything else so I just occasionally sipped water – I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As we went from shop to shop and started talking like before, I noticeably relaxed and started to enjoy the day again…but the image of a child-like Ian stayed at the back of my mind…_why couldn't he tell me that? Why did I have to find out from Lacey of all people!? _The last thing I wanted was to be mad at Ian…but I couldn't help it – Why did he have to keep the biggest thing in his life from me?! It didn't make any sense…

I exchanged numbers with Jodi and Lacey at the end of the day and they told me to keep in touch and we'll go out again someday…even though I wanted to forget the lunch part of today I enjoyed the two girls company – even if they do talk nonstop and are slight air-heads sometimes.

I waved as Jodi dropped me off at my house, I could see Melanie in her bedroom window looking down at me as I walked up the driveway – I didn't want to talk about Ian just yet…I needed to talk to him about it first.

**(A/n – Hope you like this chapter and it hopefully answered some questions, let me know what you think! Next chapter will include what happens between Ian and Wanda when she confronts him)**


	15. C15: All good things come to an end

Chapter 15: All good things come to an end…

**(Ian's POV)**

After a long day of Jared gushing about Mel I did nothing but sleep for half of Sunday; until a round of high pitch squeaky giggles woke me up.

'…great that can only mean the bobble-twins are here.' I grumbled as I shoved a pillow over my face to try and drown them out.

Ever since they grew out of their grunge-emo-goth phase it's been non-stop girly crap that drives me insane. My head was already pounding after the many drinks I had last night… Jared said we'd go in to a local bar for one but ended up staying until closing, I'm surprised we both made it home unscathed.

I could still hear drone of female voices chattering away even with the extra barrier…curse my room for being near the front of the house. Sighing I rolled up to a sitting position, my legs swinging round until they found purchase on the carpeted floor. I waited for my stomach to stop swaying before I grabbed some jeans and a sweatshirt and headed toward the bathroom for a shower. Which of course meant crossing the hall, in full site of whoever was in the front room…I was in no state to be hurrying either I'll just have to deal with them seeing me in my boxers, it's not like they haven't before.

'Ooooooh~ Sleeping Beauty is awake' I could tell apart Jodi's whiny voice from anything.

'Where have you been hiding those muscles!'

'Wanda sure is a lucky girl‼' _Great now Kyle's joining in, jeez can't a hung-over guy get a little break._

'OOOOH!~~'

I quickly shut the bathroom door before they could call anything else over; although hearing Wanda's name and thinking about how she could be something more made me get nervous and excited at the same time…which did little to help my rolling stomach. I hadn't seen her since last weekend, that's 6 days too long…

{Page break}

After going out with Kyle to eat greasy food that always amazingly makes me feel 100x better when I've been drinking, we went back home to the girls painting their nails and talking. We both plopped down on the couch and turned on some sports, half watching – half in a conversation with Jodi and Lacey.

'What did you guys do yesterday?' Kyle asked them half-heartedly before punching the air as someone scored a goal on TV.

'Oh, we had a great day, me Jodi and Wanda went shopping – isn't that great! I really want us all to be friends if she's going to be hanging out with Ian. Jodi what did you think?' _They went out with Wanda?! What? Since when did they know how to contact her?_

'She's so nice! Although it got a little serious at lunch, the shopping was perfect – we even persuaded her to try a few dresses on, she looked gorgeous!' They carried on talking about what they tried on and how they looked.

'…so what happened at lunch?' I tore my gaze away from the TV and saw them shoot worried looks at each other – Jodi looked like she wanted to run away and hide. _This must be something bad._

It was Lacey who finally spoke, 'Oh, erm. Ya'know, we were talking about what happened the other weekend…with her and that kid Bernard.' _She couldn't even look at me…_

'And…' I prompted, knowing that isn't the entire story.

'Well, Wanda noticed that you recognised him…and asked how…so I told her.'

'WHAT?! How much did you tell her Lacey?' I stood up and started pacing around the front room, the girls moved over to the couch Kyle was sitting on so they're weren't in my path.

'Well, she didn't know about anything Ian. You should have told her! But she looked like a little lamb, I couldn't lie to her!'

'GOD! You told her that we were orphans and everything?' Jodi nodded this time; I don't think either of them wanted to say another word. 'What is Wanda going to think of me now?! Some skinny, dirty kid who can't look after himself! WELL THANKS ALOT.' I screamed at them…I probably shouldn't have, but they might have just ruined the one good thing going for me.

I stormed out of the house, I didn't know if I wanted to see Wanda or avoid her. Why would she even try and find out behind my back? Surely she knew it was a big deal and that I didn't want her to know yet…this day is going from bad to worse. I decided I needed to speak to Jared, he whined on about Mel enough last night to hear me whine about Wanda now… _shit I left my phone. _He was working today though right? I remember making fun of him last night after the 7th beer about it.

Yes. I'll go to the diner and tell Jared about it, get his opinion – he'll know what to do.

**(Wanda's POV)**

I scraped the spoon along the bottom of the sundae dish sat in front of us. Again, Mel and I had nothing to do with our Sunday so we decided on the diner – Mel had gotten a call this morning from Jared saying he was here working and **very** hung-over, he needed us here to give him a boost and keep him from falling asleep.

I had spent the last hour sat across from Mel telling her all about my shopping trip yesterday, she liked that I was meeting new people…I can tell she worries about me sometimes in the friend department. I told her all about Jodi and Lacey, but carefully leaving out what they told me at lunch – by the time I had gotten in last night, and showered, I was ready to pass out so I promised Mel I'd tell her all about it today.

'-maybe you could introduce me to them, they sound great – oh, IAN! Hey! Come over!' She called out and waved to the other side of the room. I whipped my head round to see a wide-eyed Ian staring back at us, _oh god. I don't know what to say, should I tell him I know? Or just wait and see if he tells me himself? But then wouldn't I be lying? Ugh! _

Ian held up one figure in the give-me-a-minute way and continued walking over to Jared. I could see him whispering something and Jared go just as wide-eyed as Ian was – they both quickly went to the back room.

'Weird…' Mel shrugged her shoulders and went back to finishing her ice-cream.

_Does he know I know? No…surely not, how could he? It's something else…it has to be._

**(Ian's POV) **

I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back towards Jared for the hundredth time, I had just finished telling him what happened.

'Shit.' Jared always had a way with words. He knew how much my past meant to me, there's a reason I don't go broadcasting it around town…and unfortunately he knew how much Wanda meant to me…_oh god oh god oh god. _I couldn't stop chanting those two damn words in my head since Lacey confessed she told Wanda all about my life. _God! How could she?! Does she even know me at all!?_

'Look, just calm down, there's no point in getting mad about it, what's done is done.' I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but if anything he was just making it worse.

'How can I calm down man? Seriously, if Mel knew half the shit I do about you, you wouldn't be singing and dancing either.'

'Well, being stuck in here isn't doing you any good, I say talk to Wanda…get it all out in the open, and **try** not to lose your head.'

Jared left me in the back room for a minute, I took a few deep breaths and went through what I'd say to Wanda…I didn't want to lie to her, I wanted to tell the truth.

They were both staring out of the window talking when I walked up to their booth; I coughed slightly to get their attention. They both jumped and turned around, Wanda's blonde curls flying everywhere – I wanted to laugh but I couldn't muster it.

'erm…Wanda, could I maybe talk to you outside for a minute?' she looked like a deer in headlights…she could barely look me in the eye for more than a few seconds, _god I'm going to kill those girls…_

'Sure' she mumbled and shuffled out of the booth. We walked side by side through the diner, I held open the door for her as we went outside – she instantly shivered as the cold wind whipped at her hands and face, I wanted to comfort her and hold her cold hands but I couldn't…it was taking everything in me to not explode and get angry at the devil-twins back on the couch.

'So, I spoke to Lacey and Jodi this morning, they told me about yesterday.' I started talking, knowing that she would probably just listen to what I had to say. She looked across the street, her already pink cheeks turning red. 'I know about what they told you…well – they shouldn't have told you okay?' I tried to keep my voice level but the anger at them was clear.

I took a deep breath but before I could continue Wanda turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed, 'So what? I was just never going to find out? You definitely weren't going to tell me, were you! You tell me to stay away from Burns and don't even give me a valid reason! Yet you must have known if you'd have just **told** me about what he did I wouldn't have any more to do with him!' Her voice was raised and straining as if she wanted to shout, I'd never seen her like this.

_What the hell?! She was mad at __**me?! **_

'Why are you so angry with me?! I haven't done anything! So I wasn't ready to tell you every tiny detail about my past?! It's not like you've opened up to me! What was I supposed to say?! That I almost **died** getting bullied by that jackass? That I was poor and couldn't stand up for myself? That even my brother wouldn't get involved to defend me when I got beat up, but he **would** pull my **unconscious body** out of a burning building? **You don't know what it was like Wanda!**' _I was shouting now and I was beyond caring._

'You want to know **why** I didn't tell you? Because I didn't want to see the look on your face I'm seeing now. I don't **want** your sympathy Wanda; I don't **want **you to feel sorry for me. I wanted you to like me for me. If that makes me selfish then so be it, but I didn't want your feelings for me to be out of pity – which they **clearly** are now…' I took another deep breath and turned away, I couldn't see her standing there anymore looking at me like I was some lost little boy …_shit, she's never going to want to see me again._

'YOU'RE AN IDIOT IAN O'SHEA!' She shouted after me, I could hear her voice breaking when she said my name. I didn't look back; I didn't want to see that I made her cry…the one person I never want to see crying is now in tears because of me. _God, I'm __**such**__ an idiot._

**(A/n – soooooo what do you think?)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

**(A/n – Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm so glad you still like it!)**

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

**(Wanda's POV)**

'YOU'RE AN IDIOT IAN O'SHEA!' I felt like I'd just been punched in the stomach, my breaths started coming in short gasps that I couldn't control – _is that it? Is it over? Am I never going to see him again?_

I don't even know how he could think that I'd only feel for him out of pity. Does he not realise that I had these feelings before I even knew about what happened to him? I'm pretty sure I've had them since the first time I met him… _how can he not know that…_

Tears kept streaming down my cheeks, I'm not even sure if they're out of anger or sadness anymore. I don't even know **what** to feel at all – am I mad at him for not telling me? Yes – especially because of what happened with Burns and me. But am I upset because this might be it for 'us'? Yes…100% yes…_how can I fix this? _

_Go after him…_a small part of my mind called out from the back of my head - the reckless part I normally ignored. Wouldn't he just turn me away if I saw him again or tried to talk to him? _I have to at least try, don't I?_

I had been rooted to the same spot outside of the diner for what felt like hours, only when I looked up to see Ian turning the corner at the end of the street did I realise it was only a matter of minutes…so I ran after him. I had to see him. Of **course** I did! We had to work this out. We **will** work this out.

I didn't care that I had just left Mel and my warm coat inside the diner, I didn't care when I'd be home, I didn't care that Mel's parents might worry about me – all I cared about was seeing him again.

I turned the same corner Ian had but didn't see him anywhere – had he gone through the park? Had he been picked up by his brother? Ugh! Where is he?!

I ran through the park anyway – no sign of Ian. So I jogged the mile to his house, by now my fingers were numb and I'm pretty sure my lips were blue, even the running and the adrenaline hadn't boosted my temperature much.

I tried to pound on the front door, but my shaking fists would only allow for a mediocre knock which I hoped to god someone heard.

'Wanda? What are you doing here? Shit you look frozen' Kyle answered the door, not the O'Shea I wanted to see but it was better than nothing.

'I-I need to speak to Ian' I tried to control my shaking but failed miserably.

'Ok ok, just come inside and get warm first, I don't want to be rushing you to the hospital.' He led me to the couch inside. I could see nail polish bottles on the coffee table and assumed Jodi would be here too, it might be good to get her opinion on this…

'-Ian's not here right now though' Kyle continued, 'I think he went for a walk or something.'

Great, Ian had disappeared…

'Wanda? What's going on?! Omg why are you so pale?' Jodi came bounding in the room but stopped when she saw me sitting on the couch. She kneeled in front of me to look up at my face, I could only imagine how bad I looked, I felt like I was going to throw up or burst into tears any second…

_Ian's gone. He doesn't want to see me. God. This is really over isn't it. All because of stupid Burns. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't like me…_

My mind was buzzing with these voices all talking at once, I couldn't shut them up, I just kept picturing Ian's face as he shouted at me, telling me I wasn't good enough. My eyes burned and my nose was running already from the cold – now that I had sat down the adrenaline had stopped pumping, I felt colder than I ever have done before. I stared down at my blue fingernails that looked like they could fall off…my stomach rolled at the thought.

'…come on let's get you in the bath, you're freezing...' Jodi took one of my ice-block hands and stood up, trying to get me to stand too, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I felt like I had literally frozen to the spot.

Kyle was next to me, he held my arm and pulled me up from the couch – what felt like all of the blood left in my body rushed to my head as I wobbled trying to take a step forward, 'Woah, steady' I turned to look at Jodi but my vision was blurry, blackening around the edges – then all of a sudden I was flying, what felt like flying anyway… I heard some muffled shouting in the distance but I was too far away already to make out the words, like someone had pulled me through to somewhere unknown.

**(Kyle's POV) **

'Shit!' I managed to get my arm around Wanda's waist before she fell back on the floor; I knew she looked too cold. What the hell was she even doing walking all the way here without a coat. I bent down to scoop her up in my arms and laid her back down on the couch, with a cushion beneath her head. 'Jodi go and get every blanket we've got' I know she hated being bossed around but this time she just left to go get them – I'm surprised how much Jodi and Lacey have taken a liking to Wanda…I think everyone must do as soon as they talk to her.

I put another pillow under Wanda's head, knowing from past experience how uncomfortable this couch was to sleep on. Moving across to the other couch I grabbed my cell and pressed the speed-dial number for Ian. _Why was Wanda so eager to talk to him anyway?_ I heard a distant buzzing as my phone dialled Ian's.

'Is this yours?' Jodi walked back into the room with arms full of blankets and a cell perched on the top…Ian's phone. Great. 'Looks like we'll have to wait for him to get home, that's Ian's'

We covered Wanda in every blanket and duvet we had in the house but she still looked the same, Jodi even found a hot water bottle stuffed in the back of a kitchen cupboard and tucked that in between the blankets, but Wanda's face was still sickly pale, her lips still blue.

Jodi had tried out practically every major at university, including pre-med, so she knew there was nothing more we could do – if we took her to a hospital this is all they would do too, but they'd charge 500 bucks for it. And we probably shouldn't move her, so Jodi fished around under the blankets for Wanda's cell, which was in her Jean's pocket; _at least someone was sensible enough to carry one around. _

We figured it'd probably worry her folks too much to tell them, all they'd want to do is take her home which might not be the best idea. Turns out we didn't have to decide on who to call though as the screen started flashing as we were scrolling through the contacts list. The caller ID said 'Mel'.

'Isn't that Wanda's cousin?' Jodi answered the call and I heard the one ended conversation, 'Hi Mel? … It's Jodi, I'm Wanda's friend…She's right here but she's passed out…yeah she walked over I guess without a coat…yeah…we don't know where he is…she's fine here, it's probably best that she just get warm and you come by when she's awake…okay I will…bye.'

It was like she had turned into a nurse, her voice was soothing and she was the calmest I think I've ever seen her.

'She says thanks for looking after her; she'll come by later or tomorrow to check on her, she's out looking for Ian. Apparently they had some fight or something and Ian stormed off.' She sighed as she put Wanda's cell on the coffee table and picked up her nail polish again. 'Mel doesn't know what happened though; she only saw the fight from inside the diner, she said to call if he turns up without her.'

'Fuck. Wanda walked all the way from the diner?' Jodi nodded sat down next to me. We didn't really have anything else to say, we were both just thinking about the whole situation…_Ian must have really fucked up if she'd come all this way to talk to him. _

I turned on the TV and we both just sat there waiting for Ian to come through the door, or for Wanda to wake up – whichever came first.

{Page Break}

Jodi had eventually fallen asleep on my shoulder as I constantly flicked through the TV channels, never finding anything to fully focus on. I could feel myself start to get annoyed and angry at Ian – it was stupid of him to just go off without telling anyone, and even more stupid to yell at Wanda.

After about an hour of us sitting around nervously, Wanda lips returned to their normal pink colour. Even though the rest of her face still looked pale, me and Jodi both relaxed, made some food (with extra's for if Wanda woke up hungry), and just chilled for a while.

It had been about 3 hours from when Wanda showed up when Ian finally came through the door…more like fell through the door, and slamming it shut behind him. Jesus, he could barely stand up without hugging the wall. Jodi had woken up because of the slamming and was on her feet marching towards him.

'Where the fuck have you been' Ian just looked blankly at her, then almost shoved her out of the way to come and sit down next to me – completely oblivious to the fact that Wanda was right next to him.

'I wen'out jeezz, whatssswith the fourth d'gree' he was slurring his words, great, he also smelled like a brewery.

'Man, did you drink the whole bar you went to – you stink.'

'It's the third-degree smart ass, and while you've been out getting drunk we've been looking after your half-dead girlfriend.' She pointed towards the mountain of blankets that was now Wanda – she hadn't stirred even with all of the door slamming and shouting from Jodi.

Even though it wasn't technically true…Wanda wasn't half-dead, but she still wasn't okay…Ian shot up at the mention of her being that way. It seemed to get him out of his drunken stupor too.

'WHAT?!' He winced as he shouted, clearly not meaning to be so loud. His eyes ran across the blankets and cushions and obviously saw the bright blonde hair fanned out on the couch's armrest - in the next moment he had practically leapt up and across to the side of the couch where her head was laying.

'Calm it Jodi. Ian, she's not half dead, but she has passed out.' Jodi was still seething over by the front door so I motioned for her to come and sit down.

'…but what happened?' It didn't even sound as though Ian was drunk anymore, he still stunk but at least he seemed to be thinking properly.

'After you apparently stormed off after fighting with her, she came here' I shrugged, 'We don't really know how long she was outside for, but when she turned up here she was frozen. She passed out and been there ever since.' Ian nodded but looked like he was going to burst into tears; he stroked Wanda's hair and face and shoulders – everywhere that wasn't covered in blankets. It felt like me and Jodi were intruding on an intimate moment…

'Why don't you go get cleaned up? There's some left over's in the fridge…' Ian shook his head, but after a few minutes of sobering up he could clearly start to smell the beer on him so he went to go shower.

'What do you think they were fighting about?' Jodi whispered to me when she heard the water start running.

'I don't know…but he doesn't go out to drown himself in beer very often so it must be pretty big.' We knew tonight wasn't the right time to ask him about it, but we'd get him out of him tomorrow.

After Ian had come back, his hair still dripping, he pulled up an armchair right by Wanda and started to rhythmically stroke her hair as he watched her sleeping.

We sat and watched TV for a few more hours before Jodi couldn't stay up any longer, 'Alright bud, we're calling it a night.'

'…sure.' I don't think he'd taken his eyes off her all evening.

'It's good that she's sleeping – it means she's healing.' Jodi's voice was still sharp and protective over Wanda, but the words were kind and what Ian needed to hear.

'Thanks' He gave a small smile and glanced up at us as we left him the front room watching over Wanda.

**(A/n – Just want to say that I know nothing about American Hospitals, or what they charge for health care, or if that was even the right thing to do in Wanda's situation – so apologies if it was all wrong - I just made it up as I went along because I didn't want her to be in hospital.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Waking Up

**(A/n – I know I'm focussing a lot on O'Wanda, but they'll be more Jelanie scenes soon) **

(Short) Chapter 17: Waking Up

**(Wanda's POV)**

_We were back outside the diner – only this time Ian had my hands in his and was smiling down at me, his crystal blue eyes twinkling._

_I looked around to see Mel and Jared stood by, as well as Kyle, Jodi and Lacey. _

'_Ian – Why is everyone here?' I looked back into his face but he didn't reply, he just stared as if he couldn't understand me. _

_I tried again and again but got no response. I tried to speak to the others but none of them heard me either. _

_Looking around the whole street looked different…as though I was looking at it in a picture – there was no colour in the buildings or the posters taped to the nearby lamppost – it was all black and white. And accept for the 7 of us, there were no other people or cars bustling down the road. _

_I shivered as I felt a cold breeze and something wet and frozen land on my forehead…snow? Other white droplets fell, landing in my hair and on my face – my arms were bare, the little hairs standing up to meet the freezing air. _

_Why won't anyone talk to me? I tried to move but couldn't get my hands free from Ian's grasp. I looked back into his face to try and get him to let go…only it wasn't his face anymore._

_It was burns. _

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, a TV in front of me on making me squint from the unfriendly light it produced. I tried to sit but I had what felt like an elephant sat on me – I looked down and realised I was covered with blankets.

I quickly wriggled out of them and tried to remember what happened…_what time is it? _I patted my jeans pockets but couldn't find my phone, _I'm sure I left it there._

It didn't take me long to find it on the floor next to the coffee table in front of the couch I was on…I saw a few messages and missed calls from Mel, and also that it was around 4am, _crap Mel's going to kill me. _

I sent her a rushed text message to say that I was okay and that I'd come home in the morning – she may not even see it before I'm back, which is what I'm hoping for.

The remote for the TV was on the coffee table, which I turned off – after my eyes adjusted to the darkness I looked around the room and saw a figure sitting close to where I was laying before…_Ian. _

He was asleep and his arms sprawled out over the armchair's sides, he looked so vulnerable and calm…_much better than the angry person I saw yesterday outside the diner._ I shivered as I thought about my dream and immediately wanted to be closer to him to make sure it was actually Ian.

It took a couple of tries to stand up from the couch, the blood was rushing to my head again but not in the terrible way like before…I took it easy, noticing an ache in my neck and shoulders from sleeping on the couch.

I stood in front of Ian, watching his chest rise and fall with his deep sleepy breaths for a moment. Brushing the palm of my hand down his cheek I noticed he was cold. I imagine that I got all of the blankets in the house which left him with no choice but to sleep without one.

Pulling the top blanket from the pile, thankfully it was thick and fluffy, I walked back over to where Ian was – I didn't want to sleep again, but I didn't want to be away from him either…so I tried to wake him, it was selfish of me to do so but I wanted to lay with him.

I pulled on his hand, tried talking to him, lifted his head from his shoulder – but he was still out cold.

I sighed, and oh so carefully sat in his lap. I swung my legs over the arm of the chair so they rested on the couch next to it, I put the blanket around us and snuggled into his chest. _I wish we could just go back to being like this…_

As I shuffled around, trying to find the comfiest position, he mumbled something incoherent and moved his arms around me, I looked up into his face, wondering whether he was now awake, but he was still sleeping soundly – I chuckled to myself as I laid my head back down on his chest…

After a few minutes my eye lids grew heavy again and I drifted back into unconsciousness, protected from any bad dreams with Ian's arms safely around me.


	18. Chapter 18: Talking

Chapter 18: Talking

**(Ian's POV) **

Painful pins-and-needles in my legs is what woke me the next morning, I tried to stretch out but couldn't because of a sleeping Wanda in my lap…_she must have finally woken up while I was asleep._

I looked down at her face – pink cheeks, eyes closed, mouth slightly pouted in sleep. She really was an angel…her hair was the craziest I've ever seen it, but it was like a halo above her, I sighed as I took in how beautiful she was and how desperately I **needed** her – it wasn't even a matter of **want** anymore, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see her again…_god, this is so messed up, part of me wishes Jared never dragged me out that night a few weeks ago – was it __**only**__ weeks ago? It feels like a lifetime since we met and now I can't imagine not knowing her…_

I shuffled around slightly, trying to relieve my legs of some of Wanda's weight – not that she was especially heavy, but I'm pretty sure she's been here a few hours. _Thinking about it…what time is it? _

Wanda started to stir as I moved around – her big doe eyes opening and staring up at me as though she has been caught shoplifting or cheating on a test.

'Hi' I smiled as I saw her relax at the sound of my voice and rest her head on my shoulder, 'Hello' she mumbled – her voice thick with sleep. She moved her arms around my waist and hugged me like she never wanted to let go…_don't let go, ever…_ one of my own arms was already around her back so I moved the other to meet it, squeezing her closer to me making her giggle. _I could listen to that sound all day._

'As much as I want to stay here, we have work and school.' I quickly kissed the top of Wanda's head and scooped her up in my arms so I could move her to the couch, which I was rewarded for with another giggle. My legs felt instant relief as I lifted her; even though my legs still tingled they didn't hurt anymore.

I hurried in the bathroom and putting on clothes – I didn't want to waste any time now that I had her with me. Kyle and Jodi had obviously woken early this morning and left without disturbing me and Wanda sleeping together.

When I returned to the front room Wanda was on the phone, 'yeah okay…I guess I will I don't know…thanks Mel I owe you own…just make sure you get everything okay? …I know. Bye.'

She turned and watched me walk across the room to her, 'what's going on?' her face looked both worried and happy, _I wish I could read this girls mind sometimes…_

'Mel said I should probably have the day off – recover and everything.' She shrugged her shoulders but I knew that wasn't everything, 'aaand?' I placed my hand on the side of her face to try and make her look at me – it didn't work, she seemed very focused on the floor.

'Well…I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me? Now that I have nothing to do...' After a few minutes she moved away from me, towards the table in the centre of the room, 'but I know you have work, so it's no big deal, I'll just go back home.'

She had obviously taken my silence as a rejection, so I walked up to her again, and wrapped my arms around her – after a beat she returned the surprise-hug. 'I'd love to.' I whispered into her hair and squeezed her against me for the second time this morning.

**(Wanda's POV)**

It felt wonderful to be in Ian's arms, the way in which I was too short and he was too tall but somehow we fit perfectly – he rested his head on the top of mine while I was pressed against his chest inhaling the perfect scent of body wash and Ian.

I know we needed to talk about everything, and I'm pretty sure that's what we'll be doing later on, but I'm glad we can have this for at least the next couple of minutes.

{Page Break}

After Ian made an excuse with his manager to get the day off, claiming a 'family emergency', we walked over to my house when I knew Mel's parents would have gone to work. I used the spare key hidden on the porch to get in – I gave Ian a brief tour of the downstairs, told him I'd only be 5 minutes and dashed up to jump in the shower.

I stupidly forgot to grab any clothes on the way and I didn't want to put back on the dirty ones from yesterday, so I wrapped myself in a towel, hoped that Ian had stayed downstairs and practically ran across the landing to my room…

_Damnit, of course he didn't stay downstairs. _I burst into my room and quickly shut the door – not noticing Ian sat at my desk. 'Hey, that was qui-' He stopped as he noticed my semi-undress, his eyes boring into my skin wherever it was visible outside of the towel boundaries.

'er, I think I need a little privacy? Plus I told you to wait downstairs…'

'oh, yeah sure, sorry..' I smiled as he stumbled over his words; _surely he'd seen other women like this before? _, 'what's so funny?' He walked towards me and the door as if he was about to leave but he stopped right in front of me, smiling.

'Just that you're pretty cute when you're flustered.' I shrugged and felt water droplets fall from my hair onto my bare shoulders and down my arms, Ian had noticed too.

He trailed a finger up my arm, tracing the path of one of the water drops – his finger left a trail of fire and ice in its path, making little bumps rise on my arm.

He smiled more widely, leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of my right shoulder, 'I'm only ever flustered around you…' With that he lifted his hand and lips away from my skin and left me in my room alone.

After I got my breathing and fiery cheeks under control I quickly yanked on some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody and tried to do something will my hair. I couldn't help but think that, if anything, him yelling at me has made us closer in some twisted way…he still needs to know that my feelings are real, not out of sympathy or any other emotion other than just liking somebody for who they are. _And I need to open up to him too_…

I walked slowly down the stairs; I assumed he'd be sat on the couch or something. _Why am I so shy…now of all times!_

I walk through the door to the kitchen, not wanting to go in through the front room and have to walk past him, 'Do you want something to drink?' I shouted behind me, figuring he was through the archway on the couch.

'No I'm good thanks.' I jumped and whirled round as he spoke right near my ear.

'God! How long have you been there?'

'Not long, I saw you creeping down the stairs so I thought I'd follow.' He shrugged as if this was completely normal behaviour.

'Your stalking knows no bounds' I laughed and playfully pushed his chest, he went along with it, acting like I'd wounded him. We both started laughing at his poor acting skills as I grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and went to sit across from him at the breakfast bar.

He smiled as he sat down too, but the atmosphere had changed from playful to serious in a matter of seconds…I know we needed to talk but a part of me didn't want to, I didn't want him to shout at me again.

'Okay, so Rule Number 1, no yelling' he surprised me by somehow managing to read my mind yet again, 'Rule 2, we just lay it all out and see where we go from there? …I don't have a Rule 3, this is purely a 2 Rule discussion…'

I smiled and nodded in agreement, taking a sip of my drink waiting for him to start.

'Look…I'm sorry I yelled at you, that's not what I wanted to happen trust me. You just got so mad at me and something clicked, I don't know.' He raked a hand through his hair as though he didn't want to remember what happened.

'I spoke to Lacey and Jodi and they basically told me everything they told you…but my past is my past, the worst part is - I can't change it. I guess I'm just sorry for not telling you about it and **him** earlier, I know you wouldn't have anything to do with him if I told you, I just didn't want you to bolt.'

'It's okay…' and as I said it, I finally realised how true it was. It didn't matter that he hadn't told me, it didn't matter how I found out, and it didn't even matter what happened to him before, he had moved on and so should I. 'I just couldn't stop picturing what he did to you, I wanted to get mad at him not you – but really it's okay. And it changes nothing about how I feel for you, I like you for who you are now not then.'

He looked so relieved I just wanted to pull him into my arms again, but there's something I need to tell him first…

'So you said yesterday that I hadn't opened up to you either…'

'Wanda, you don't have to tell me anything.' His brows were furrowed and he shook his head as if to tell me not to tell him.

'I know that I don't have to, but I want to…for the first time since it happened I **want** to talk about it…I want us to trust each other with anything.' He nodded but looked worried about what I had to say.

I took a deep breath before I started… 'Nearly 2 years ago to the day, me my mom and my dad were driving back home after going out to celebrate me winning an award at my old school…some stupid thing about science.

'It was late when we were driving back - down a winded back road that took us right to our street, the kind of road that had no lamp posts because it wasn't for pedestrians.

'One of the headlights in the car went out and my dad tried to drive home with just one, my mom kept telling him to pull over and we'd walk but he just kept on reassuring her that it was okay.'

I forgot I was even with Ian…in my mind I was back in that car with them again. I could smell my mom's rose perfume; I could see the laugh lines next to my dad's eyes as he turned his head to talk to my mom. They were kind and gentle and loving like they always were - even when they were bickering. They were the best parents anyone could ask for.

'We kept on driving but soon after the second headlight went out too…typical. My dad immediately slowed the car down to stop, but there was a flash of headlights coming round the bend in front of us, the driver couldn't see us because of the missing headlights and was driving down the middle of the two lanes.

'He crashed into us, the left side of the car took the hit mostly, causing the whole car to spin around and bang into the car - this time with the right side. It all happened so fast, one minute they were talking and the next it was like a dead silence.' _I felt the first tears trickle down my cheeks._

'The police thought it was a miracle I was alive with barely more than a few cuts and bruises, just lucky I was sat on the right side of the back seat I guess…I heard that the driver of the car that crashed into us was drunk and was doing well over the speed limit, he died too.'

Ian had moved around to my side and hugged me in towards him.

'I just can't help but think what would have happened if my dad just stopped when the first light went out…would they still be here with me?' I don't even know if Ian could hear what I was saying anymore through the sobbing. I clung to him like I've never clung to anyone.

He stroked my hair as he let me cry, I could see my tears soaking into his t-shirt and tried to apologize but I couldn't get anything past the huge lump in my throat.

The crying didn't last long but I felt tired afterwards, Ian just held me until I was breathing normally again and my eyes were dry. He sat on the stool next me and held my hands in his - we just sat in silence for a while taking it all in.

'I'm sorry.' I didn't think I'd get that emotional, or sob into his shirt.

'Don't be. I'm glad you told me, even though it kills me to see you cry I'm glad I could see this side of you...' He wiped his thumbs across my cheeks to get rid of any moisture that didn't get soaked into his top.

I sighed, relieved to get it off my chest, as though I'd been holding it there for 2 years waiting for Ian to come along and hear it.

'So that's my story…I guess we've both got bad pasts.' I gave Ian a small smile which he returned, 'Rule number 2, right? Put everything on the table…well that's **my** everything.' I shrugged, hoping he would say something encouraging to stop me worrying.

'And it may have made me like you even more than I already did - if that were even possible.' I felt elated as the words sunk in…_probably the best thing anyone has ever said to me._

I hopped off my stool and put Ian's arms back around me - with me standing and him sitting down we were about the same height – I moved my arms to rest on his shoulders, my hands in his hair. We smiled goofily at each other knowing we both wanted this as much as the other – he pulled me closer and moved his head forward so our lips crashed together.

I could feel him smile against my lips as he kissed me; it was a long, slow, skin-tingling kiss that I wanted to repeat over and over again. His lips moulded mine as they had done the first time, as his fingers skimmed the skin that was exposed on my lower back from my hoody riding up, I could feel the electricity that flowed between us everywhere his fingers touched me. His hair was like silk under my fingers as I moved my hands and tugged every now and then… it was a perfect moment and I hoped he thought so too.

The mood between us went back to how it was before, even better now that we had cleared the air and we both knew how we felt about each other. We decided to stay at my house for the afternoon until Mel was back from school – and then maybe we'd all go to the diner to see Jared.

In the meantime we made some food and talked some more, there were plenty more kisses but nothing intense, just small kisses either on the lips or cheek or Ian kissing the top of my head – I liked this habit he had started.

It was the textbook definition of a perfect day.

**(A/n – Something happier! Yay! I really hope you like it, let me know what you think?)**


	19. Chapter 19: A turn for the worse

**(A/n – Thank you for all the recent reviews, they're what encourage me to continue this story so thank you!) **

Chapter 19: A turn for the worse

**(Mel's POV) **

I sat on a stool at the bar in the diner to give Wanda and Ian privacy in our usual booth – I swear they have not stepped five feet away from each other since I came home from school. Not that I'm complaining, it's great to see them both so happy, especially Wanda – she barely even glanced at the homework I gave her from today which is especially un-Wanda.

Jared came by to speak to me every now and again as he worked, but the place was packed and he was rushing around trying to take people's orders and buss tables. I'm glad that I can basically see him any time by just coming in here, but I rarely get to see him just one on one…we've been out a grand total of three times (if you count the cinema double-date we all went on, and the football day).

The only times we've ever been alone is that one afternoon in the back room of the diner, and one time we just hung out after his shift for a while. I know he's busy with everything, but it makes a girl wonder if I'm just wasting my time…

'What you thinking about?' Jared caught his breath as he leaned on the diner bar next to me, his face red from running around and being in the hot kitchen.

'Nothing much, just that I wish I saw you more.' I shrugged and stared down at my drink, using the straw to attack the ice cubes floating in my ice tea. I glanced over at Wanda and Ian, they were smiling and laughing – I felt a stab of jealousy at them.

'I know…how about tonight? Oh…but I said I'd stay late here. Tomorrow?' He smiled and looked at me with hope-filled eyes.

'Sure' I smiled back, hoping he wouldn't see my jealousy at Wanda…_I was happy. But I wanted that to be me sitting over there with Jared._

Jared nudged my shoulder and walked back off to the kitchen to pick up the next lot of orders, while I went back to sipping my drink and glancing over at the two lovebirds in the corner.

'This seat taken?' I turned around to see none other than Burns standing next to me, smiling at me like the creep he was.

'Yes.' I replied curtly and turned my back on him. He had missed the obvious message of 'go away' because he sat down anyway.

'Hey now, I thought we were getting along okay? I saw that Wanda was a bit tied up…so I thought I'd come talk to you, no big deal' _god, could he get any more stalker-y._

'Why are you even here Burns?' I couldn't keep the annoyance from my voice, this guy just needed to learn to stay the hell away. I anxiously looked around to try and spot Jared to come and save me but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Like I said, I came to see Wanda, but she's occupied with him over there.' I still hadn't turned to look him in the face, it's a shame he wasn't as ugly as he was on the inside. Wanda had only told me what he tried to do in the stadium corridor, but I knew there was more. I knew something is definitely off about this boy.

'**Him** is together with Wanda, so just back off okay, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work.' I turned and shot daggers at him with my eyes, he was basically grinning from ear to ear which just made me hate him more.

He held his hands up as if to surrender, 'Hey! You should tell that to her then, I wouldn't be trying if I thought I was wasting my time, she's been giving me all kinds of signals too!'

'Ugh, you're pathetic.'

I grabbed my jacket and walked over to Wanda and Ian, 'guys I'm going, and I suggest you do too before jackass comes over and ruins your day.'

Ian turned his head towards the bar and his hands and jaw instantly clench.

'Ian…let's just go' Wanda's small voice tried to sooth him but it did little, his eyes never left Burns as he picked up his things to leave. _Wanda definitely isn't telling me everything…_

Wanda tactfully looped her arm through Ian's so she would be between him and Burns when they left. I could see Burns' grin as we were headed towards the door, _god what is his problem. _

As I reached the exit I realised I hadn't said goodbye to Jared…_great girlfriend I am. _

I walked back towards the kitchen door to try and find him. After speaking to a couple of the kitchen staff they suggested the back room but he wasn't there either.

'Mel. Look. Wanda's into me I know it.' I turned to see Burns closing the door behind him in the small meeting room, _oh god_, he turned the lock on the door so we were truly alone and no one else could join us in this secluded space_. That's the only way out too._ I tried to look around for something to defend myself with if I needed to, but all I could see was some paperwork on the desk which would be useless.

I stared at him with wide eyes praying that this wasn't going to be some creepy murder scene out of a horror film.

'She wouldn't always come up to me and talk to me and end up being in the same classes with me if she wasn't in to me.' He ran a hand through his hair as he stared aimlessly around the room, _can't he see how scared and uncomfortable I am!?_

'Just talk to her for me, tell her I'd be better than that **Ian** person.' His words were full of venom as he said Ian's name, _what did he have against Ian anyway?_

'…Burns, there's nothing I can say to Wanda…she just has to figure it out on her own I guess. If Ian's the person she wants to be with than-'

'HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR HER!' I was stunned and scared to silence at his outburst. _Oh god, please just let me get out of this room…I hope someone heard his shouting at least. _

'Just talk to her‼ JEEZ! How hard is it to talk to convince someone they should be with someone else?! SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME! HOW DOES SHE NOT SEE THAT HE'S WRONG FOR HER. SHE BELONGS WITH ME!'

He was edging closer towards me with every word, I shuffled back as far as I could but there wasn't much space for me to move in - I was almost up against the back wall already. _Curse this room for being so small and only having one door…_I steadied myself against the wall, feeling like I was going to pass out, all of the blood in my body felt like it was pumping inside my head.

'Okay, erm, I'll talk to her okay?' I tried to make my voice sound caring and sympathetic but it just came out as false and scared, _I just want to leave!_

Burns was two steps in front of me now, I could feel the heat radiating off of him in his anger. His brows were furrowed and his cheeks were red as he spat his words at me.

'You better **bitch**. If I find out you haven't I guess we'll just have to have another little talk…' Taking another step forward he lifted his hand and traced a finger down the side of my face, I cringed at the contact, 'we wouldn't want that now would we…' His grin made me shudder.

'N-no…I'll talk to her.' He simply nodded, took his hand away and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone I sank down to sit on the floor with my head in my hands, _god he needs to be in a mental ward not a high-school. Oh god, what am I going to do?! I can't speak to Wanda about this she'd just worry! What if she confronts him and he goes crazy on her too? She wants to be with Ian anyway! How can he not see that?! _

'Mel?' I cringed into the corner of the room, my head still in my hands on the floor. _Has he come back? Oh god oh god._

'Mel, what's wrong?' I felt familiar arms go around me and looked up to see Jared staring down at me;I practically pounced on him – knocking him back so he was sitting on the floor too instead of crouching. I wrapped my arms around him so we were pressed together - I don't know where it came from or why, but I started crying – not the cute kind, the harsh sobbing kind that sends shakes through my body…_this is all so weird, why is Burns even this interested, why is he threatening __**me!**__ What am I going to do?_

**(A/n – Bit of a twist, do you like it? Let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't had a lot of time to go over it) **


	20. Chapter 20: Recovered

Chapter 20: Recovered

**(Jared's POV) **

_What the hell happened in there?!_

I had managed to get Mel on her feet and started to walk her through to my car parked in the back parking lot. I didn't want to ask her about what happened, I figured she'd tell me when we were out of here.

With Mel in the car, I jogged back inside to explain to my boss that I had to go…I hated ditching the diner when it was busy, knowing that the servers who were working today would need to pick up all of the tables I would have worked as well as their own.

_But I can't just leave Mel like that._

I drove us back to my place – I could tell that Mel would rather not run into her parents or anything and have them asking her questions.

We were both silent in the car, I could hear the breath hitching in Mel's throat and it killed me…I wanted to find out what happened damnit. What could have made her like this?! One minute I left her sitting at the bar smiling and the next she's gone and I find her in the corner of the back room crying her eyes out. _Is it me? _I glanced over at Mel; she was facing away from me out the window, her legs curled up on the seat almost in a fetal position. _Oh god, what if it is me?! _

I couldn't stop worrying all the way to my apartment – I pulled up into my parking space and went around to open the passenger side door, I tried to look into her eyes as she stepped out but she wouldn't even lift her head to look up at me…

I realised as we walked up the stairs to the third floor that Mel had never been inside my apartment before – in the years I've known Wanda and Mel they've never been round, we've always met either at the diner or at their house…_god I hope it's tidy at least._

It wasn't . There was empty soda cans and food wrappers everywhere – not to mention dust on every surface…_crap. The one time I have Mel over and it's dirty. _She didn't seem to notice, or she did and she didn't care – she just wandered in, plopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands…_I must have done something bad…_

I hurriedly tidied as much as possible – throwing away empty cans and moving all the dirty dishes into the sink…_note to self – clean more. _

It only took a couple of minutes so soon I was sat down stroking up and down Mel's back until she finally leaned back and looked at me – she didn't look pissed at me, _which is good I hope, _she just looked scared…

'Mel…what happened?' I didn't want to break the silence but I had to, I had to know! It was driving me crazy! I couldn't look at her tear stained face much longer without my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. _What if this is it?_

She managed to choke out one word, but it was all I needed, a sigh of relief echoed in my head that I wasn't the reason she was like this – although it was closely followed by a string of curse words.

'Oh god, what the hell did he do to you?!' I didn't really leave her anytime to answer, I stood up so I could get the phone out of my pocket and punched in Ian's number…_shit, I didn't even see that bastard come into the diner. Why the hell would he go after Mel. _

And it all clicked…I had seen and heard enough from the football weekend that Burns wanted to be more than friends with Wanda…and who better to go after than her best friend. _Shit. Could he be more crazy? _I had already heard all of the stories about him from Ian but I never thought he'd stoop this low.

As my phone rang and rang I knelt down in front of Mel and used my hand to wipe away the tears and to linger on the side of her face as she leaned into me. 'I'm so sorry Mel...I should have seen him come in.' I felt her head shake on my shoulder as her arms moved round to hold onto me.

Ian's phone went to voicemail…I tried to keep my voice controlled but even I wasn't convinced, 'Ian it's me, we've got a problem and it's pretty fucking big – call me back man.'

I threw my phone on the floor and pulled Mel into my lap so my back was leaning against the coffee table behind me. I started to stroke her hair as she buried her face in my neck and started to explain what happened.

After she had finished I was too angry to move, and I didn't want to do anything that might upset Mel even more – she hugged her closer to her, it seemed that she didn't want to move either.

I don't know how long we stayed that way on the floor but I do know that my legs started to ache and I had to stand up soon – Mel's stomach growled which made us both laugh and start to get up and move towards the kitchen.

Mel jumped up to sit on the counter top by me and looked around the room 'I know I shouldn't be because of everything that's happened, but I'm glad I can spend some time with you…I like your place by the way.' I smiled up at her – it wasn't much in the way of nice, but I knew she meant it…

'Thanks, and in a messed up sort of way I'm happy you're here.' A small blush rose to her cheeks as I took her hand in mine – she tugged me closer as she slid off the counter to her feet again.

'Thank you for looking after me…' She wiggled her hand free from mine and moved her arms around my neck to hug me for the third time today..._I am a lucky guy. _

Now that she was safe and calm and we were alone, I ran my fingertips down the sides of her body to wrap my arms around her lower back and pull her close to me.

I kissed her shoulders and neck which made her laugh…_I'm so glad to hear that laugh_…she leaned back so she could look at me, her brown eyes still slightly watery with previous tears - making my heart ache.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, to her nose, to her cheeks – she laughed again as she leaned up on her tip-toes so we were close to the same height. I saw her eyes dart from mine to my mouth, but I was wary to kiss her… she was so upset before, I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her…

Mel closed the gap between our mouths and kissed me softly before I could think of any other reason why this would be a bad idea - it was all I needed to throw caution to the wind and return the kiss…_I can't count the times I've wanted to kiss this girl…_

I ran my hands across her lower back and the sides of her body again, wanting to feel every inch of her – she seemed to want the same as she arched her back to press our chests together, eliminating all space between us yet again.

I felt like I was dreaming, here was the girl I've always wanted, probably the love of my life, in my arms, kissing me so passionately I felt like nothing could stop this moment from happening.

I led her back so she was leaning against the counter again, she moaned slightly as I ran my fingers under the hem of her shirt – touching the smooth sensitive skin of her lower back.

Her teeth grazed my lower lip quickly followed by her tongue as she pushed my lips apart with her own. Her own hands were now in my hair, tugging me closer to her with every kiss.

I felt lightheaded after what felt like hours of our tongues and mouths caressing each others – I pulled away from her lips and rested my forehead against hers, our breaths collecting together in the small space between us.

Gently moving her hair off of her shoulder I began to kiss my way down her neck to her collarbone, slightly nibbling at her over-sensitized skin, enough to cause a rush of pleasure but not enough to mark her.

I was rewarded with a few slight moans and sharp intakes of breath as I worked my way down, my hand followed down the opposite side of her body skimming the light fabric of her shirt.

I kissed my way down her chest until I was stopped by the first fastened button, I kissed the lowest part of skin I could reach and stood up again, looking into her face – her eyes were closed and lips parted, giving her barely any time to focus again I returned to kissing those perfect lips.

We were all tongues and hands pawing at each other – her hands moved down my arms to reach the bottom of my t-shirt which she tugged up, I lifted my arms for her to remove it completely. She moved her arms around me to feel my skin under hers…I'd never felt anything like it – sure I'd had girlfriends before, but this was amazing, my skin was tingling with the contact, I felt like I could rip off her clothes right here…_but I can't – that __**would**__ be taking advantage…_

Shit, why did my mind have to butt into this…I'm surprised it had any blood left to still be running – another part of my body seemed to need it a lot more right now.

I continued to kiss her but only lightly, I began to place my hands more carefully on her back rather than the roaming they did before. Soon enough Mel noticed and realised what I was doing…she broke the kiss and sighed deeply – burying her head in my neck and kissing me lightly as we caught our breath.

She eventually leaned back and hopped up onto the counter again – we stayed there for a while just staring at each other, both flushed and immensely turned on…I could tell she remembered what I said to her the other week – I wanted to try and stick by what I said about doing this relationship the right way…the last 30 minutes were amazing but we didn't have to rush.

I could hear my phone ringing from across the room and looked over my shoulder breaking our eye contact, sure enough my screen was lighting up and it was buzzing around like mad on the coffee table. I leaned up to give Mel one more quick-kiss and turned towards my phone. I hated how cold my arms felt without her…

Ian…great…now I have to re-live this afternoon again - although I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about what just happened. I gave Mel the one-minute signal with my finger and moved towards my room on the other side of the apartment before I answered…this would probably be a long phone call…

**(A/n – Jelanie yay! What do you think?) **


	21. Chapter 21: Safety

**A/n – Thanks for all the reviews, follows & favourites over the past 2 weeks – it was great to come back and see them! **

**FYI This chapter is going to be short scenes from different peoples POV (as a bit of a filler – the good stuff is coming up soon!)**

Chapter 21: Safety

**(Ian's POV) **

'_Jared this better be worth it, I've just had to drop Wanda back home because your dumb ass needed me.' _

'_Trust me, it is...'_

'_Well? Get on with it, what's so important that I had to ditch on her anyway?'_

'_It's that kid Bernard. He threatened Mel today because he wants Wanda. And I mean really threatened…not just the fake crap on TV.'_

'…'

'_You there bud? This kid is seriously getting out of hand, we need to do something.' _

'…_Shit.' _

I went over and over the conversation in my mind trying to process the madness of what happened to Mel.

He wants_ her. Well that is __**not**__ going to happen… I should go see her. I should tell Wanda what happened, right? …God, now I'm talking to myself. _

I ran my hands through my hair and paced by the front door. _I should just go, get it over with, she has the right to know – she should know to be careful. Shit, __**school**__. She has to see that creepy bastard every day. _

Putting the truck into drive I pulled away in the direction of Wanda & Mel's house – I could at least take Wanda far away for a while this afternoon so she can feel safe…_that's all I can do. Keep her safe. _

I tried to calm myself down before I pulled up and knocked on their door but it obviously didn't work. As soon as Wanda saw me she knew something was wrong. I barely let her get two words out before I pulled her into a crushing hug.

'Ian?' I didn't let go. I couldn't.

'Ian? What's wrong? I thought you had to go see Jared?' She squeezed my arms as a signal to let her go so I pulled away…not that I wanted to…

'Can you come with me for a drive? We were meant to spend the day together anyway right?' She looked quizzical that I didn't answer her question about Jared, but she eventually agreed to go with me, the last thing I wanted to do was argue about going out.

I waited in the truck while she was getting her bag and shoes, my mind couldn't help but wander back to Bernard…has he even worked out that I'm that scrawny kid back in little-school? _I guess it'll be to my advantage if he's too dumb to figure it out._

The second she was in the car I put the truck into drive and we left…I even felt nervous about her being out in the open, _jeez I'm getting paranoid…_

**(Burn's POV) **

I waited a few minutes before leaving. As soon as I stood I could feel how tired my leg and arm muscles were from crouching for so long.

It had the best view I could find in the small area - from my spot I could see all the way down the street in both directions, as well as into the top and bottom windows – the only problem was the position, with my feet separated onto different branches, my knees bent into a crouch and my body leaned forward so I could grab the branch about a metre in front to hold me up… it was definitely uncomfortable after an hour.

I saw that beaten up old truck roll to a stop outside and for a moment I thought I'd been seen in my spot, I swear that smug idiot looked straight at me but he's obviously just as dumb as he looks because he never looked my way again.

The door to the house opened once he banged on it a few times and there she was…5ft2" of utter perfection. I bit into the side of my mouth to stop from laughing as her hair bounced around her. She looked up into **his** face, but I imagined what it would be like if she looked up into mine…being that close to me, invading my senses with the sweet smell of her skin and hair.

After the dumb jock pawed her for a few minutes – not even letting go when she asked, he went to go and wait in his beaten up old _car_…If you could even call it that anymore. It was like a death trap, I wanted to jump down right there and then when I saw Wanda climb in – was she stupid? Who thought it'd be a good idea to put a meat-head behind the wheel?

I watched the back of the truck until it turned the corner and counted to 100 in my head before making my way back down the tree…I had a couple of scratches from the branches but nothing major – at least I didn't fall this time.

From what I saw, Wanda was the only one at home – her cousin must still be at that little diner… I hope she'll talk to Wanda today.

I kept my head down as I walked back home, hoping no one noticed me or tried to talk to me – I couldn't be bothered to make up an excuse as to why I was in this part of town. Normally I'm either stuck at home or at school, luckily no one had seen me here yet, so I can keep visiting my spot a little longer.

**(Wanda's POV)**

I sat with my head in my hands in silence as Ian finished telling me what happened to Mel…_my own cousin. Why would he do this? Why not just go straight to me?_

'…I know it's a lot to take in.' I peeked out from behind my fingers to see Ian looking off into the distance, his face pained. I could tell he wished he didn't have to tell me this sort of news…I hated that I was putting everybody in danger just by being myself. Who'd have thought Mel would be the good one this year – I'm the one getting everyone in trouble some way or another.

'I'm glad you told me.' My voice sounded small and squeaky. I hated that it did. I wanted to be strong and face Burns head on…but just something about the way he so easily threatened Mel. I didn't want him talking to her again; _I've got to confront him about it. Would that be best?_

We didn't say anything for a while…Ian started stroking my back as we looked out to the horizon. He had driven for about an hour and ended up in the middle of nowhere, I think that's what he intended to do…to get me away from everything. We found a spot on a high hill that looked out over fields and fields of green, it was perfect, and the last thing I want to do is feel scared in my own home.

'Wanda?' Ian shuffled so he was facing me. I lifted my head to see his serious expression; I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded for him to continue.

'Will you stay with me tonight? At mine and Kyle's? I can drive you to school in the morning if you want, you can have my bed…' He sighed and stared at his lap 'I just want to keep you safe…' he added in a whisper. _Now I'm hurting him by being in danger myself…ugh._

I crawled into his lap and linked my arms together around his waist. Ian's arms instantly accepted me, with one snaking around my back and the other around both my legs hugging me against him. I relaxed against his chest, my head leaning on his shoulder – he seems so familiar to me now; his scent, his arms, the most comfortable spot to lay my head – he was like home to me…I never wanted to hurt him.

'Of course I'll stay with you…' I traced shapes over his back for a while before the sky started to darken and we had to go back to the truck. I'm actually grateful that I could spend the night at his house, not just to put his mind at rest and not worry about me anymore, but to spend more time with him…I feel I could spend every second with Ian and it wouldn't be enough.

{Page break}

Once I had gotten some clothes and my school things from home, and managed somehow to convince Mel's parents to let me stay over at Ian's, which may have consisted of the white lie that Jodi had invited me, Ian drove us both to his place.

I still felt awkward about what happened yesterday… (was it only yesterday?) …it didn't seem to faze Ian, he took my bag from me and led me into the house. He quickly showed me around the places I hadn't seen, leaving his room last – he opened the door and stepped through.

It was a basic room, painted blue with wooden furniture around the edges; a chest of drawers, wardrobe, a bed side table and a work-desk. A double bed sat on the opposite side of the room – Ian walked over to it and put my bag down.

The first thing I noticed was how organised, but bare it was. Barely any pictures or posters or ornaments. I walked over to the desk where he had a signed football at one end and a laptop at the other, nothing else.

I turned to find Ian staring at me, he smiled and walked over, 'what is it?' he smoothed out the small crease between my eyebrows that appeared when I frowned.

I shrugged my shoulders, 'just not what I expected' I returned his smile as I hoped that maybe one day he'll want to have pictures of us in here.

As if he could read my mind his smile grew wider and he leaned down to kiss me lightly, my heart still jumped at the slight touch of his lips on mine – I felt more relaxed and calm that I had done all day.

'Come on, let's go see what we have to eat.' He led me back through the front room to the kitchen where he opened up the fridge.

His head disappeared as he leaned down to see inside, 'Leftover pizza?'

'The best thing I've heard all day' I sighed; I could hear his chuckle as he took out a pizza box from the fridge.

We sat on the couch and ate while Ian flicked through the TV to find something good to watch. He landed on a film which was a bit Christmassy to say it was barely winter, but he left it on stating it was one of his favourites, so I didn't argue.

Ian took his phone out of his pocket, which must have been on vibrate, and checked the new message flashing on his screen.

'Looks like it's just us…Kyle's staying at Jodi's place.'

'Okay' I mumbled as I took another bite of pepperoni.

I was getting into the film, laughing at all the best parts, humming along to the cheesy music. It took me a while to notice that Ian wasn't joining in, he looked…tense, worried even. I frowned for the hundredth time today, leaned over to grab the remote and muted the TV.

'Burn's isn't going to come get me here…I'm safe okay?' I tried and failed to get that look off of his face.

'It isn't that, I'm happy you came here with me…I just wish Kyle wasn't staying at Jodi's.'

'Why? Did you want us all to do something?' _Surely Kyle stays over at Jodi's lots of times? Why does he want him here tonight?_

Ian let out a deep breath, 'I just don't want you to think I expect…something…now were alone all night.' He could barely look me in the eye! _What an idiot…_

I leaned over to kiss him square on the lips, which worked at surprising the worried look off of his face, 'The only thing I expect to happen is for you to sing along to the cheesy songs in this movie.' I smiled and kissed him again before switching the TV off mute.

{Page break}

I woke as I felt someone pick me up and mumbled something incoherent.

I felt more than heard the chuckle that followed as my head leaned against a muscular chest. The smell of his clothes and cologne filled my nose as I breathed deeply…the smell I'm becoming so used to.

I was lowered onto a soft bed, but the arms that were around me weren't anymore. I mumbled a 'no' and felt around for the warmth that had left. Another chuckle and I felt hot lips on my cheek – my hand found his shoulder and moved to his arm, I tugged and mumbled again.

'Wanda…go to sleep.' His voice was like velvet as he whispered in my ear and tried to move my hand off him.

'no...' I said intelligently as my eyes still refused to open.

A small tug at my wrist was all it took for me to not feel him under my hand anymore, 'No.' I called out louder.

'Wanda!' I could picture his frustrated face, with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, he was trying to be chivalrous and give me space but I wanted to feel him next to me…

I laughed slightly and buried my head further into the pillow as I pictured him standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. I could feel him bend over the side of the bed, his face inches from mine, one hand pushing the mattress down either side of me, 'you are the devil', I could tell from his tone he was smiling widely and I knew I'd won.

My hands found his shoulders again and moved to the back of his neck, I forced my eyes open slightly to peak up into his eyes, he was smiling still and leaned down to kiss every inch of my face – I couldn't help but laugh and wriggle under him.

The side of my body knocked into the arm holding him up in the middle of the bed, which buckled under the hard shove. Ian fell beside me, face down, laughing from the fall.

'You don't fight fair' he mumble as he positioned himself so he was laying on his side, facing me – he left his other arm draped around my waist.

My eyes felt wide, no longer tired, as I turned to face him too. 'Neither do you!'

He pulled me closer and started kissing my face again; I squealed and ducked my head down to his chest so he couldn't reach me.

I waited to lift my head until he promised to cease fire – his blue eyes twinkling with mischief as I laid my head back on the pillow. I hadn't moved back to my original spot, which left less than a foot between us.

I shuffled further into him so our bodies started to touch, Ian's face fell slightly – the worry back in his expression.

'Stop that…this is where I want to be…with you.' He gave me a weak smile in response.

I leaned in slowly, giving him chance to reject me if he wanted to…I was glad he didn't as I pressed my lips to his.

**(A/n – bit of a filler but what did you think? Shall I continue to do Burns' POV?) **


	22. Chapter 22: Calm before the storm

**A/n – Thanks for the reviews! **

**12 – to answer your question, no, in my mind they didn't have sex at the end of the last chapter, but the sexual tension is certainly there. (I don't picture them as the couple to have sex right away – especially with what's going on with Burns) But if it does happen I'll write it! Hope that answers your question! **

Chapter 22: Calm before the storm

**(Wanda's POV) **

I woke tucked into Ian's side, my head slightly resting on his chest.

For a few minutes I refused to move and just listened to his breathing…in and out, in and out, I'm so glad he's not a snorer.

I leaned back and lifted my head to see the alarm clock behind me – 7:25… the alarm was probably set for half-past. I had 5 minutes to doze next to Ian, perfect!

Looking back over I realised that Ian was spread out like a starfish – each foot claiming a corner at the end of the bed, and each hand dangling from the sides. I couldn't contain the giggle in the throat – it burst out, causing Ian to jump awake.

'whaa?' His eyes we still half closed as he looked around, reeling his limbs back into the centre of the bed which only made me laugh more.

Clutching my stomach to try and stop the laughter, I fell beside where he laid – my head hitting a pillow.

'whaa'so funny?' Ian mumbled as he closed his eyes again and began to search for the blanket on the floor beside him – he'd obviously kicked it off when he decided to become a starfish in the middle of the night.

'You are' I managed to get out in between the rounds of giggles.

Ian pulled the blanket over his head so I couldn't see him…I wiggled under too. He opened his eyes slightly to see me smiling up at him and pulled me closer, his arms wrapping all the way around my waist.

'I like waking up next to you…' his eyelids were drooping again as he mumbled. If it was even possible my smile widened, and I felt a float-y feeling in my heart…_I like being wrapped in Ian O'Shea. _I snuggled into his chest and put my arm around him too.

_Beep, beep, beep. _

We both groaned in unison as the alarm went off…I hated that it was Monday already, so much has happened this weekend but it's gone by so quickly…I didn't want to face going to school but I wasn't about to tell Ian that.

He squeezed me tighter and buried his head into my hair before letting me go fully. Ian crawled out of bed and turned the alarm off as he walked around the room…a minute later I heard the water running in the shower.

By the time I heard the bathroom door open across the hall I had managed to control my hair with a bobble and had a towel ready to take in with me once Ian was out.

'All yours.'

'Than-' I turned to walk out of his room when I was stopped by a very wet and very-almost-naked Ian, my mouth fell open as I took him in - the rest of what I was trying to say stuck in my throat.

Ian chuckled and turned to his dresser, causing water droplets to shake from his hair down his muscular arms and back…_I could definitely get used to this._ My face flushed at my own thoughts and I quickly dashed out of the room before he could see…

**(Ian's POV) **

I got dressed for work and went to go fix some breakfast…knowing how me and Kyle shop it'll probably just be toast or cereals.

I loaded a bowl and switched on the TV to the morning news, waiting for Wanda to come join me. I was still nervous about her going to school…no doubt Bernard would make it his life's mission to be close to her today…I wish she didn't have to go but I knew from the amount of books in her bag I wouldn't be able to convince her to take the day off.

It wasn't long before I saw Wanda's head peak out of the bathroom door, she must not have seen me because she walked out in nothing but a skimpy towel…_Damn, I wish I had stayed in my room to wait for her, I'd have loved to bump into her like __**that!**_

She joined me not long after, 'nice legs' I mumbled under my breath as she sat down next to me. Confusion swept her features; she looked down at her jeans as if to make sure she'd put them on.

I chuckled as she looked up to me for an explanation, 'I saw you come out of the bathroom.' I smiled goofily at her and she looked mock-shocked.

'Perv' She slapped my lightly on the arm which I couldn't help but laugh at, I held my hand up in surrender, the other still holding my cereal bowl.

'You looked at me almost naked, why can't I do the same?' She shook her head at me as her cheeks turned bright red, continuing my enjoyment.

She leaned over as if to kiss me but grabbed my spoon and took a huge bite of my cereal instead – I snatched the spoon back and frowned like a 12 year old at her.

The rest of the morning was like this… playful and easy, like the calm before the storm.

I tried to push the thought of _Burns_ out of my mind for the mean-time and just focus on the time I had alone with Wanda…

**(Burn's POV) **

She didn't go home. Why wasn't she home? All night? Was she with him? Did he take her somewhere? I bet he did, in that unsafe truck.

God, what if he hurt her, or pressured her into something. He doesn't like her like I do, he doesn't even know how to care for her properly, he **definitely** doesn't respect her…that little ignorant fucker – I can still picture the look in his eyes as I lit that match. As if he thinks I wouldn't remember him…I always remember scum faces so I never have to end up next to one on a train or a bus...not that I ever take the bus…

I took another long drag of the cigarette before I tossed it out, I hated the things but I have to give credit to the relaxing feeling they give me, they certainly help out in situations like these.

_I still can't believe she'd rather go with __**him**__. I've seen where he lives, it may as well be a hole in the ground, the cleaners and cook staff at my house are better off than him. _

I wait and wait and wait until the first few kids from my class start to show before I make my way toward the school – all of the freshman tend to arrive extra early for some unknown reason, probably to suck up to the teachers… but it'd be too unusual for me to be seen around them.

Choosing a bench near the entrance I sit, pop a mint in my mouth to get rid of the after-smoke-taste and go over my notes for today's classes, not really paying much attention, just glancing over them, making sure to look up a few times in case I miss it…

As I finished the third page, I started to turn it over when I spotted the rust-red truck pull up…

**(A/n – quite short I know, but the next chapter is going to be much more detailed! Let me know what you think!)**


	23. Chapter 23: Taken

Chapter 23: Taken

**(Ian's POV) **

'Wait a sec' I gave Wanda a brief smile as I turned off the engine and opened my door. I walked around the front of the car, casually looking around at the students gathering at the front of the building…I knew he'd be waiting to swoop in as soon as she arrived, that was always his plan when we went to school together.

As I'd gotten round to the passenger side I noticed him sitting at a bench-table right by the entrance…Wanda **had** to pass him if she even wanted to get inside the building…_jerk._

I opened Wanda's door and she hopped out, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

'Be careful okay?' I held her shoulders and slowly rubbed circles with my thumbs.

'Ian, it's going to be fine, it's just one guy.' She placed a hand on my chest soothingly. I tried to ignore the fact that I could see Bernard staring at us out of the corner of my eye, 'I probably won't even talk to him today…I barely see him normally.'

Wanda shrugged her shoulders and tried to give me a convincing smile…I could tell she was lying. She was an awful liar. I knew she had at least one class with him every day, as well as seeing him after school sometimes.

'I can come pick you up later if you want?' I was going to pick her up anyway…she knew that. There was no real point in asking, but I wanted her to want me to come.

'Of course, I'll text you when I'm ready, okay?' She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine in a goodbye…I watched her walk towards the entrance and hated that Bernard's eyes followed her – thankfully he didn't make a move to follow…at least while I was standing there.

Reluctantly I got back into my truck and drove away…maybe I'll get off work a bit earlier to come and wait for her…

**(Wanda's POV) **

I knew Ian would worry all day…I wish he wouldn't. I knew that he trusted me to be careful, but I wanted to believe that Burns wasn't like he used to be – my brain reminded me of what happened with him and Mel and I couldn't help but sigh…_I really hope he doesn't seek me out today._

I went through my locker as normal, depositing my completed assignments and study books so I could pick them up before each lesson – I kept my English and Math books as they were my first two classes, shut my locker and raced over to the classroom.

_Thank god my seat was free today._

I stared out of the window while the classroom filled, not wanting to make any awkward eye contact as people came in. The bell rang and Mr Davis sauntered in and started the class – I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding and opened my text book.

{Page break}

The first 5 hours of school went by pretty quickly; I barely spoke to anyone other than Mel & Jared, when we were on lunch break that is. I've only seen Burns twice, while I was walking into school and as I exited English class. He had barely even acknowledged me anyway when we saw each other – _Ian's worrying over nothing. _

Mel warned me again at the diner about being careful and ringing either her or Ian at the end of the day so they could be there when I walked out of school…it was ridiculous. I tried to convince her that nothing was going to happen but she was hearing none of it…the only thing I could do was let her rant while I ate my lunch.

I sat through the first 10 minutes of Chemistry bored out of my mind…I wish I didn't have to take this class but it's mandatory. My lab partner felt the same way I did about the subject – the only part we actually liked was all the practical experiments. Our teacher, Miss Stevens, had a habit of droning on about facts and chemicals and the safety of everything – normally well into the time put aside to actually complete the experiments.

Today's class was the same...I could sense a mutual boredom in the room as she spoke, for now nearly 15 minutes straight.

'Finally...' my lab partner muttered as we were told to start the experiment. As usual I grab all the safety stuff (lab coat, goggle, gloves) while she goes and fetches all the chemicals, Bunsen burners and beakers we need for the experiment.

Esterification – The reaction between alcohols and carboxylic acids to make esters. _Who even needs to learn this stuff?! I will definitely not be remembering this lesson in 5 years …it seems like such a waste of time._

I donned a lab coat, goggles and gloves and made sure all my hair was tied back before beginning to measure out the chemicals. Acids and Alcohols were both involved so the teacher was making sure everyone was being safe and measuring correctly.

The only down side with these experiments is that we aren't allowed to sit down at all while the chemicals are out, meaning some girls start to moan if they thought coming to school in heels that morning would be a good idea,_ I'm so glad I'm not a girly-girl at times like these_.

5 minutes into the experiment, everyone was talking, either discussing the lesson or just generally talking about other things, all while the teacher circled the classroom helping out each pair. My partner and I were getting on pretty well, we normally just get it over with so we can record our results and get out of class as quickly as possible.

'Oops.'

I heard more than felt the splash of liquid, I turned to see a generic female student – I didn't know her name but I've seen her in the classroom a couple of times. I looked towards the floor, my foot was wet as well as the area I was standing in.

'It's oka…ow.' I looked back to the girl, confused. She looked guilty and apologetic.

I only realised my foot was coated in Sulphuric Acid when I looked at the large bottle she was holding – 3quarters full, with a label on the side warning not to touch the liquid with bare skin.

I screamed. I didn't know what to do; it seemed that within seconds the small tingling in my foot had turned into a full blown fire. The skin of my foot felt like it was burning off.

'NOBODY MOVE – WANDA COME WITH ME' Our teacher grabbed my arm and guided me towards the front of the room, everyone was watching me; people were screaming…_or was it just me? _

I felt hot thick tears stream down my cheeks as the burning continued – she led me towards the eye-station in the lab and grabbed the hose, the cool clear water did little to ease the pain – I didn't dare look down towards my foot…I could barely stay upright due to the pain already, if I caught site of what felt like a mauled foot I would surely be on the floor in seconds.

I couldn't think straight from the pain anymore, Miss Stevens was talking to me nonstop, asking on a scale of 1-10 how much pain I was in, if I could feel my foot, if I could put weight on it. I could do little more than nod or shake my head…mostly shaking. I couldn't feel my toes to move them; all I could feel was the burning.

After what felt like hours under the hose my arm was lifted around someone's neck and I was being ushered towards the door, most of my weight was being carried but not all…every step was agony as blood pulsed towards my foot…I still didn't know what state it was in but I was scared to check – I knew from the teachers panic that it must be bad. I tried to remember the girl who spilled the acid in the first place but her face became a blur…everything became a blur.

**(Burns POV) **

I walked back up the path, trying to think over what I could do so I wouldn't be noticed later on…there needed to be no witnesses. I couldn't have anyone seeing me or knowing I was in the area. It had to be as though I was never there.

'AHH Wanda?!'

My head shot up as I heard the shriek. A tall girl was standing in the middle of the courtyard clutching…_Wanda. _That's what she said wasn't it? It was hard to tell…all I could see was that she was holding someone in a lab coat…_trying to hold them anyway._

_Maybe I didn't need to think this over anymore._

'Hey? Do you need some help?' I rushed up to the two people, what must be Wanda is now nearly touching the ground.

'Yes! God yes! I think she's passing out.' A small arm was draped loosely around her shoulders, the other girl could barely keep hold of Wanda as she sunk even further.

I could see the blonde hair now, even if it was tied up I could tell who it belonged to, the small face was relaxed, eyes closed…_passed out. _

I smelled the wound before I saw it, metallic and strong. 'What's wrong with her?!' I questioned the girl, looking up into her scared face.

'I-In Chemistry…her foot…someone must have tripped.'

My eyes glanced down and I wish they hadn't…her whole food was red, bright red. All of the skin looked damaged, welting and bleeding slowly. It was enough to turn my stomach, but I had to help her.

Before Wanda touched the ground I put her other arm around my neck, crouched and looped my arms around her waist and legs and lifted her against my chest.

'What're you-?' The girl took Wanda's other arm from around her neck and placed it on Wanda's body so it wouldn't fall and hurt her.

'You were barely keeping her upright, I'll take her to the nurse's office – that's where you were going right?' The girl nodded but looked wary, I didn't recognise her, and by the look on her face she didn't recognise me…_good._

She hesitantly left, looking behind her a few times. I knew she wouldn't say anything to the teacher about leaving Wanda with me; she'd want to be the hero and say she left Wanda with the Nurse…_everyone wants to be the hero._

{Page break}

Once I'd explained everything that girl told me to the nurse…_leaving out the part about me intervening outside_…I was told to place Wanda on the nurse's bed/table.

I watched closely as the old nurse took different things out of her cupboards and dressed the wound, thankfully Wanda stayed oblivious throughout the whole ordeal. The Nurse occasionally noticed me stroking Wanda's hair, or face, or hand.

'Your girlfriend will be just fine young man.' She gave me a small smile, which I returned, failing to correct her that I wasn't her boyfriend…_not yet anyway._

I went through with the nurse how to change her bandage, what kind of medicine/creams to use, what Wanda should take for pain. She also gave me a few extra bandages and ointment to use; luckily she had some extra in those cupboards. Unfortunately though she couldn't give me any extra painkillers – she had already injected a slight pain reliever into Wanda to help when she wakes up, 'to take the sting off' she had said.

'She should probably go home and rest through, when she wakes up that foot will still be hurting – are you okay to take her home? I can write you a note if you'd like?' She gave me another small smile and made her way over to the small desk opposite the door.

'That's fine; the teacher will know I would've taken her home.' I tried to look convincing and it obviously worked.

'Alright then. Just make sure she gets lots of rest.'

Wanda was still out cold so I carried her again…_I liked feeling her head resting against my chest._ I imagined what it would feel like to hold her as I went to sleep, to feel her in my arms all night…

I sat her in the back of my car, opposite the driver's seat so I could see her in the rear-view mirror, and clicked in the seatbelt before getting in myself.

_I should take her back to her house… but wouldn't it look suspicious that I knew where she lived? Technically I've never been there…not that anyone knows of anyway. _

_I can't take her to my house my parents will see and then take her away…I need to keep her with me… she needs to get better._

I started to drive, I knew of somewhere secluded, somewhere no one would think to look, it was perfect…_but what to do about the jock and the little bitch. _

{Page break}

I stopped off at home first…my parents would both still be at work, if I hurried we'd have enough time to drive their without getting seen by anybody irritating.

I had grabbed a couple of my mom's old yoga mats, _it was a phase apparently_, as well as some blankets and food. A couple of lanterns and torches too, we were pretty much set for a while, I still had all the medical supplies that the old nurse gave me back at the school…_all we have to do is wait until she gets better, then we'll be fine, we can go off and be together without any __**unwanted**__ distractions._

I smiled as I glanced in the rear-view mirror, my angel still sound asleep, I wanted to try and wake her to look into those beautiful eyes of hers…to see her cheeks flourish, but I resisted – the nurse was right, she needed to rest. We had forever to be together, the next couple of hours is nothing.

I thought about our lives together for the rest of the drive, about where we would go, what we would see. Anything out of this small town would be good enough to start with…but I wanted to see the world with her…

It was well after when the final bell would have rung at school that we reached our destination, but that wouldn't be suspicious – Wanda had after school classes almost every day…_I found that out the hard way, having to sit in that tree for 2 hours straight just so I could see that she made it home okay was torture. I quickly learned her afterschool schedule._

I went in ahead, leaving Wanda in the car, I carried as much as I could – the sleeping mats and lanterns we first. Inside was one big room anyway but I set up the mats in the far corner, where the most stable roofing was. The lights made harsh shadows on the walls but we'd only be here for a short time.

After I had gotten everything out of the trunk and into the big room I gently undid the seatbelt and lifted Wanda from the car.

As I walked around towards the entrance she started to stir…mumbling and shifting in my arms. I slowed and tried to coo her back to sleep…it seemed to work for the moment but I didn't know how long I'd have to get the place nice for her.

I settled Wanda onto one of the mats, pulling a sheet over her so she wouldn't be cold, and went back out to try and find a secluded spot for my car so it wouldn't be seen by the road.

**(A/n – I realise there are errors in this chapter…I'm sure if you had an acid burn you'd need to go to hospital etc. But I hope you liked it – let me know what you think?) **


	24. Chapter 24: The White Knight

**A/n – A thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter‼ The pointers were great – sorry for the delay with this chapter, writers block sucks.**

Chapter 24: The White Knight

**(Ian's POV)**

I had pulled up into a space in the parking lot about half an hour ago, just as the bell rang for the end of the day…I know Wanda would call me crazy if she spotted me early but I didn't mind, I just wanted to be here – I had a feeling Burns would try something and I need to be close by.

I read the sports section of a local paper for a while in my truck, looking over at my phone on the dash every few seconds hoping Wanda would call and tell me she was ready. Students were still milling around after the bell – probably waiting for rides home. I tried to keep my head down so I wouldn't have to explain what I'm doing here; I probably already looked weird, sitting alone in the deserted parking lot of a high-school.

After I had read through the whole paper, cover to cover, I glanced at the clock on my cell and realised it was 5pm…_Wanda should have been finished 30 minutes ago._

I looked around and didn't notice any extra students walking around…_maybe I just missed them? I did have my head down I guess._

_I can't just sit here anymore…_

I wandered around the school after telling the security guy what I was doing here…he seemed a little concerned but let me in anyway. She had science tonight right? Or was it yearbook? I grabbed my phone back out of my pocket and punched in Wanda's number…why I hadn't done this sooner I don't know.

_*…Please leave your message after the beep*_

I didn't leave a message...maybe it was just in her locker or bag; I know you're not supposed to have it on at school anyway.

After 10 minutes of looking in empty classrooms I called Jared…_maybe he could ask Mel if she knows where she would be…_

{Page break}

Panic.

That's all I can do right now.

Mel said she'd most likely be in her home-room class or in the library…I checked both and came across a group, in the library, just about to leave. The teacher said Wanda never showed up.

Panic.

I called and called Wanda's cell but it was no good, it just kept on ringing out. Jared was less than useless, all he could say was 'calm down man, she'll turn up.'

_They don't understand…no one understands what he's like._

I practically sprinted to my truck, the tires squealing as I pulled out of the parking lot. _Kyle. Kyle knows how he was back then…he can help. Kyle can help her. Help me find her. _

I struggled to jam the key into the front door, my hands were shaking like crazy, and I can barely even remember driving here.

I flew through the house, banging open every door until I found him in the kitchen.

'Dude, what the hell?'

'He's got her. He's got Wanda. Help me.'

'Calm dow-'

'DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN KYLE. HE HAS HER. WE NEED TO FIND THEM. GOD KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE.'

'Jeez. Just sit down for a sec...' He pulled out a chair to make his instruction clear, 'When's the last time someone saw her?' I sat on the offered stool, only in fear that my legs might give out if I have to think about this much longer.

'I don't know…'

'And when the last time someone saw **him**?'

'…I-I don't know.'

'hmm..well…that's not much to go on man. How do you know he's got her? Bit of a leap don't you think?'

'…No. It's not. You know what he's like Kyle. He threatened Mel to get her to like him, clearly that wasn't enough, he's just taken her himself. Cut out the middle man.' I put my face in my hands…I wanted to cry, I wanted to shout from the rooftop…_I want to find Wanda._

'Well…where do you think they would have gone? Have you tried Wanda's house? **His** house?'

'…No, I hoped you'd help me.' I was mumbling through my hands, I knew my eyes would be red if I looked up at him; I didn't want Kyle to see me this affected by Bernard after all these years.

'Sure…lets go, the sooner we find 'em the sooner this is over.'

{Page break}

We spoke to Mel's parents, who hadn't seen Wanda at all.

We spoke to Bernard's parents, who hadn't seen him after school yet, but that this isn't unusual apparently…

Kyle drove while I panicked in the passenger seat, every now and again he'd tell me reassuring things like 'We'll find them' and 'don't worry'. Neither worked at calming me down.

I've seen enough news reports to know that the first few hours of a kidnapping are the most crucial…_please please __**please**__ let us find them. _

Kyle even tried calling the local station, but they weren't interested, 'If they're not back in 24 hours, then call us.' _Idiots._

I tapped my fingers on the edge of the car seat…I couldn't stop imagining her tied up and drugged, or being forced to do something she didn't want to do…or face-down in a ditch somewhere.

_God, I need to stop thinking about this, we'll find them. We'll find them._

We drove through every single street and back-road in town, still nothing. We didn't see anything strange or out of place, we couldn't even find his car anywhere.

'I hate to say it bro, but we're not going to find them tonight. It's already getting dark, let's call it a night.' _But_ _I can't just give up…_

'You go back, I'll walk home.'

'I don't think you should…let's just go back and look in the morning.'

I had the door open before he could finish his protest, 'Just go home Kyle.' I slammed the door harder than I should have, but how could he be so **stupid**!? We need to find them tonight! By tomorrow they could be halfway across the country‼

Kyle stayed there for a while, the car's headlights shining the back of my legs while I walked away, causing long disturbing shadows in front of me.

It wasn't until I turned a corner did I hear the click of the car being put into gear and the hum of its engine as Kyle drove back home.

I feel better to be out, walking around. It makes me feel like I'm actually **doing** something, not just sitting still in a car. Plus now I can really get into all the back alley ways instead of just peering down them.

As the sky gradually grew darker as I shuffled about, cinching in my sweatshirt as the temperature dropped. _At least I actually thought to put my jacket on before we left…_

My breath came out as smoke in front of me as I walked the backstreet's of town for a while. But again, nothing was unusual…nothing out of the ordinary, typical small-town evening.

_I'm not giving up. I won't give up. Wanda, Wanda, Wanda. _

I chanted in my head to keep me motivated, I had been walking for a while now…all night really. I only knew because the sky was slightly lighter than it was when I left Kyle.

I looked around the green…although it was mostly just black and grey in the moonlight. The tall grass swayed around me…I could no longer take walking through town, I decided to come here. The one place Wanda and I were together, happy, and alone. It was the first time I really thought we could work…I saw a future with her. I **still** see a future with her.

I kicked the ground as I thought of her laughing, her blues eyes shining in the sun, her pale delicate hands running through the grass.

I sat there for a while. On top of our hill. Watching the horizon for the first glimpses of the sun. I sat and I thought, about everything. Me. Her. **Him**.

_I'm smarter than him. I know his game plan. I can beat him._

**(A/n – sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been proof-read. Let me know if you liked a chapter fully in Ian's POV!)**


	25. Chapter 25: Mom?

Chapter 25: Mom?

**(Wanda's POV)**

'…_c'mon sweetie…time to wake up, we're here…' _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder as I open my eyes slightly … all I could see was that face…her face – the one I thought I'd never see again up close …now she moved as if she were really here. _

'_c'mon sleepy head, time to get you inside.' She leaned in towards me and put her arms under and around my limp body, I could smell the same perfume that I now only dream about. Her arms were holding me…I could really feel her._

'_but moooom…' I whined. But surely these aren't the words I would have chosen…_

All too soon I lost the image of the one person I wanted to see most. Her speech became garbled sounds, the rose perfume left my head – only replaced by black fuzziness. I tried everything, but I couldn't bring her back…_it was like losing her all over again._

Before I opened my eyes to the real world I tried to remember why I was asleep in the first place…_wasn't I just in class? _

I mentally checked down my body, wiggling my fingers and toes – I winced. _Shit, I was on my way to the nurse…I was in Chemistry…the acid. _I felt light headed all over again. _Had someone taken me home or was I still in the nurse's office? _

I could see no harsh florescent light shining on my eyelids so I must be somewhere dark…_home, I must just be at home. _

For the first time since I stirred I squinted open my eyes – I kept still, looking straight up at the ceiling until my eyes adjusted to the dark. _Surely the ceiling is too tall to be my room?_

I could see lines cracking through the structure of the building I was in…it looked like the ceiling could cave in at any minute…_oh god, where the hell am I!?_

I wanted to get up to see where I was, but a protective instinct in my brain kicked in and told me to stay still. That's when I heard it, the faint whispering, footsteps far away. I wasn't alone here…_oh god, where the hell am I?! Who __**is **__that?!. _

'…she isn't supposed to be out for this long…' whoever it was sounded stressed and worried almost, _are they talking to another person?_ I tried to regulate my breathing so it would look like I was still sleeping, still oblivious to where I was.

The footfalls became louder, the mumbling clearer, as whoever was with me moved closer. _My kidnapper? Oh god, have I really been kidnapped? This can't be happening! I must still be dreaming…_

'c'mon Wanda this isn't how it's supposed to go…' It was the voice of a man...or boy due to the cracking in his voice…_I swear I had heard that voice before…_

Before I could think further I felt him lean down beside me…my heart rate increased but I tried to not let it affect my breathing pattern.

'wake up Wanda…' I could feel his breath on my cheek, 'I need to know that you're okay…' _but why? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!_

His hands smoothed the cover over me and pulled the single sheet up to my chin, he was cooing as though tending to a small child…_maybe that's what he wants me to be…oh god, I've been kidnapped by a crazy person._

And then it clicked.

The voice. The protectiveness. Who else would want to be with me as bad as this? It had to be him. _Oh god…_

Burns' face came closer to me; the smell of his cologne filled my nostrils as his lips touched mine. _No no no. _I lay lifeless as he kissed me… as though he was Prince Phillip to my Sleeping Beauty.

He sighed as he leaned away, bile rose to the back of my throat as I felt the moisture left on my lips. 'I can't wait for our real first kiss…' He whispered… _never. _Burn's leaned down again to kiss my forehead before he stood up.

The footfalls became quieter and I finally heard him pull open, what sounded like, a heavy metal door. With a grunt he closed it behind him. _What if that's the only way out?_

_Oh god, I'm trapped with a crazy guy. What's he going to do to me?! _

_Stop it Wanda…you need to think. _My mom's voice was in my head, soothing and calm, just as I remember it.

My brain was at war with itself, the smart, calculating side trying to take over in the sound of my mother. I breathed deeply, clearing the panic from my head, I pictured her in my mind so she's with me…_she can help me_.

_Number 1: Find out where you are. _I managed to remember the points of a survival leaflet I read once in a Doctor's office on 'what to do if you've been taken'. I sent a silent thank you to whoever puts those stupid leaflets in the waiting room.

I opened my eyes fully to the darkness, letting them adjust a second time. The old ceiling came into view, the cracks slightly clearer this time with my eyes open wide. Turning my head slowly, in case Burn's hadn't really left, I took in the rest of the room…_wide, empty space. _

Burn's was nowhere to be seen; I let out a sigh of relief as I started to sit up. It took a couple of tries to stand - getting used to the pain in my foot when I put weight on it again.

_Use the pillows to make it look like I'm still asleep. _I had seen Mel do this plenty of times when she used to sneak out late at night…thank god she misbehaved. There were a couple of lanterns lit around where I was sleeping, without moving them too much I turned them down so they only emitted a low glow. _He might not notice right?_

_Number 2: Find an Exit / Main Road_

Exit first. I could just make out the different shade of black that was the metal door on the far side of the room, other than that there were a couple of high-up windows that were covered in grime. _Shit. There isn't even another exit!? _

I started panicking again. _What am I supposed to do?! I can't go through that metal door in case Burns is out there‼ I probably couldn't even open it‼_

_No, I can't do this now. I can't freak out. I'll do that later. _I pictured my mom and took a couple of deep breaths.

I started walking towards the wall to the left of the room, my shoes clattering on the floor…_take them off - if Burns comes in he might not notice I'm up if I can just stay silent…_

With shoes in hand I traced along the left wall, leading to the metal door, until I finally found an archway, the hole looked just as black as the wall…I couldn't see it at all. _Hopefully Burn's hasn't seen it either. _

The archway just led to another room, slightly smellier, slightly dirtier, but around the same size. Definitely one that has been used way less than the first.

I decided to move along the wall again, less chance of me bumping into anything or stepping on something uncomfortable with my socked-feet.

_The good thing is is that, if anything, my injured foot feels better without rubbing against my shoe…_

My breathing remained slow and steady, and for that I was thankful. I've seen enough horror movies of Mel's to know that the bad guy always listens for you breathing…_is Burn's the bad guy in all this? Or does he just need help too?_

_Get out first. Questions later. _I used this as a mantra in my mom's voice as I moved around the side of the room. Trying to distract myself by thinking of anything other than this situation.

Halfway around the room I started to feel a metal handrail – it felt rusty and flecks of old paint were peeling off into my hand…_don't think about the dirt, just get out._ The handrail was to a set of stairs…_should I go up? Will there be an exit up there? Surely they should have a fire escape in case of emergencies, right?_

I judged the first step and found it surprisingly sturdy, it didn't creak, nor did it bend or break. At least it would get me even further away from Burns…I hadn't seen the stairs so why would he even think there were any? _Finally, my luck was beginning to change._

Although it felt safe enough I still eased my body weight onto each step slowly…not wanting to rush anything and cause any noise…_or worse, falling to the floor and becoming unconscious again._

The last step creaked a little so I hopped to the top quickly…I hadn't heard the metal door open again so hopefully the creak couldn't have been heard from outside. _I had to keep moving anyway…no time to dwell on it now._

As I ran my fingers along the wall again I noticed my hands getting sticky with a black glue-like goo. _Gross gross gross. _I smeared my hand across the wall to see why it was there and light suddenly blinded me – I tried not to make a sound as I quickly spread the thick black grime back over the patch I had removed and let my eyes focus again.

_It must be windows, WINDOWS! _

I crouched and smeared the wall, right by the floor, and again light shone through the small fingertip-sized hole I had made. _It must be a whole wall of tall windows to let light through into the building. _

I was practically lying on the floor to peer through the small hole; it looked like there was a ledge outside, not big, probably only a couple of feet wide but it'd have to do…_now I just need to find a way onto it. _

I continued to walk along the wall of windows with my fingertips lightly grazing the glass. I could now feel the creases between the window frames, but no handle or any way of getting them open…_don't lose hope now._

I walked to the end of the room, almost walking straight into something poking out of the wall at waist level. I crouched to inspect it further, wiping off most of the dusty grime with the bottom of my shirt I could see what looked like a latch…_pull it up, just like a balcony door._

It took most of what was left of my strength to just pull that stupid latch up, _but at least this is a way out._

I sat for a moment, leaning against the windows to catch my breath and rest my arm muscles…I'll need all my strength just to get the door open, let alone climb down a fire escape…_if there is one. _

I heard struggling from the first room…_oh god, Burns is coming in._ I shot up and heaved the balcony door. It wouldn't move. Not even an inch.

'…still not awake…' I could barely make out the words but it was definitely Burns, and he was definitely back inside. _Please don't check on me on the mat and see I've left. Please please please._

I couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't for very long, I had to get out and it had to be now. I pulled and pulled on the door. Still nothing. My hands were starting to hurt from pulling so hard. My breathing was starting to get heavy.

_Calm down Wanda…breathe. I'll get out of here. What can I use to open the door? Is this even the right way to open the door?_

I started to inspect the handle again, _maybe there's something I'm missing? _I felt a second handle that mirrored the first with another latch. _Idiot, both sides need to be open. _

Sighing to myself I lifted the second latch, which seemed harder than the first but at least it moved.

Crouching down to the floor I covered my mouth with my hand to listen for Burns' footsteps…_still distant. I haven't heard any shouting, so he must think I'm still there right?_

I remained crouching, trying to think of a plan…_what if there was no fire escape out there? Opening the doors with surely light up the room…what if Burns see's and comes to investigate? _

10 seconds. In 10 seconds I will stand, open the doors, get outside, shut the doors.

_Okay. _I pulled one of the handles slightly and heard a faint click…_at least they'll open this time._ I may as well put my shoes back on too…the burn on my foot started to hurt more than ever…

_10…9…8…7…6…_I could hear Burns' footsteps coming closer to the archway…_5…4…3…2…_ 'Wanda?' …_1 NOW._

My shoes clanged on the metal flooring, _like I thought they would_, but it didn't matter – I flung myself towards the doors, ignoring the pain that putting all of my weight on my foot caused. I caught onto the handles of the door and heaved.

'WANDA?'

Light filled the room, but it was too late to do anything about that now, I leapt out onto a sizeable balcony and spun to close the doors before the light stung my eyes.

Sunlight had filled the entire room, showing battered desks and paperwork all over the floor…it also showed the archway to the first room…as I pushed the doors closed I saw a flash of ginger hair.

_Don't stop, find a way down. You can do this Wanda. _

But I did better than that…poking out of the old rusted door was a key…_yes! _

I pushed down the latches on both sides as quickly as I could and turned the key. As it clicked into place the top snapped into my hand, I looked down to see the jagged edge and kept it in my hand…_if he catches up to me I might need to use something against him… _

I breathed heavily as I searched the balcony for a fire escape, not caring about how much noise I made now that he knew I was out.

'AAAAHHHHHHH'

I heard Burns shouting inside, clearly finding the pillows I used to resemble me sleeping – for the first time since I woke a smile spread across my lips…_I had fooled him. _

Finally I found a small, but usable, metal ladder attached to the buildings wall, about two feet away from the balcony ledge.

I didn't let myself think about the two-story drop down to the ground, I didn't have **time** to think.

I lifted myself up and twisted my legs over the ledge so I was sitting on the balcony's barrier – with arms outstretched my fingertips grabbed onto the side of the ladder.

I secured one foot on the closest step and pulled myself onto the fire escape.

_Don't look down. Don't look down._

My foot fell in the open air about half way down the building…_shit, the ladder isn't extended to the floor…_

I heard a metal creak in the distance which could only be the door opening on the other side of the building…_I'm going to have to jump…oh god._

I landed on my injured foot and cried out in pain. Twisted ankle…must be at least.

_Crap. _

I heard another creak in the distance and decided that my ankle can wait…at least it's not broken…_I hope_.

Ignoring the pain I started running…if you could call it running, more of a hopping-jog, _but at least I'm moving._

I positioned the broken key in between my knuckles, with the jagged part poking out, so if I needed to defend myself it might at least give me an extra few minutes…

The pain was becoming unbearable as I tried to run, I was slowing even though I pushed harder and harder. I tried not to panic but I couldn't help it…_he's going to catch me again._

_Just run. Don't think about him. Run. _At least my mom was still with me. I pictured her, gliding like a ghost beside me…I looked into her eyes and she smiled.

'WANDA?! COME HERE FOR GODS SAKE'

My mom was soon replaced with Burns; he was running towards me…he wasn't even slowing down. I realised at the last second what he was going to do, but it was too late, he had already tackled me to the floor – causing pain to shoot through my foot, up my side and back…

'STOP STRUGGLING'

He had my arms pinned…_but if I could just wriggle one free…he hadn't noticed the key._

I tried to distract him by thrashing my legs under him, he was slightly off balance so it was simple to make him topple over.

I swiped the back of my hand across his face and felt a splash on my face…_I've cut him…god, I actually did it._

The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion – Burns fell to one side, hands letting me go to clutch at his face, screaming in pain.

I slipped out from under him…pushing him back so he was lying down on the floor.

I stood, took one look at the damage I'd done and ran again…the pain in my foot, side and back seemed to dull. My head filled with his screaming as I pushed forward, not knowing which direction to take…_any direction away from that warehouse is good enough. _

The sight of the jagged cut from his right eye down to his chin was burned into my vision…I started to feel nauseous at the site. I could smell the blood that had splashed down onto my cheeks, like old pennies.

I wiped at my face as I started to run uphill, the blood, now smeared on my hands, looked even worse than I thought. My head started to fuzz…_keep going my Wandarer…_my mom was back…in my head at least.

I finally reached the top of the hill and sat down, feeling the last of whatever strength I had left leave my aching body.

The sun was setting over the green fields that looked so familiar…_This is a good place to go. _My mom was sitting next to me…an arm around my shoulder. My vision became black around the edges as I laid my head down onto my mothers lap…_this was a good way to go._

I watched the sun set and waiting for the moon to glow in the sky before finally closing my eyes in the darkness.

… '_Wanda?' _I heard my name in the distance but it was too late to try to answer or hide from my kidnapper…I had already surrendered my fight with consciousness…I knew Burns would take me again, but now the only thing I cared about was sleep.

**(A/n: I know this chapter has taken a while, but I hope it was worth it for you! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments, it means so much that people enjoy reading this little story!) **


	26. Chapter 26: Am I Dreaming?

Chapter 26: Am I Dreaming?

**(Ian's POV)**

I watched the grass gently rock back and forth in the fields as the moon rose higher and higher above me. I tried to remember what Wanda was wearing this morning, so I could tell the police, but I couldn't…I've memorized her face countless times, even the way she moves…but nothing important.

_Damnit! _I punched my thigh to try to relieve the tension…but all it did was hurt my leg. _At least it's distracting me from the hurt of losing her._

_No. I'll find her. That creep couldn't have gotten far; I doubt he's even left town._

I stayed in the same position for what felt like hours…I noticed at one point that the hairs on my arms had raised, but I didn't feel the cold, nor did I feel tired. I could only think about what to do…how to get to her…especially what I'm going to do to that bastard when I find him.

_Yes, this was better, thinking of how his nose and jaw would crumble under my fist. _I clenched my hands in anticipation, thinking of all the ways I could put him in the hospital.

A strong breeze started moving around me, causing the grass to dance across the hills. Pieces of leaves and grass started whipping the exposed skin of my face – I closed my eyes and shuffled around on the hill so now my back was taking the blow.

I squinted my eyes open to look out over the hills in front and saw a black limp figure on the one closest to me. I could just make out a pale face and light hair shining under the moonlight.

The wind stopped just as suddenly as it started…_as though it wanted me to turn around._

_It couldn't be her, I'm just seeing things. Plus I'm tired._

I closed my eyes, rubbed them, and reopened. The figure was still there…

'Wanda?' I called out tentatively…_It's not her. I must be going crazy, shouting to nothing._

'HELLO?' No reply.

_I could just walk over there? It might wake me up a bit at least._

I convinced myself that when I got to the top of the next hill over that there would be nothing there. As soon as the black figure went out of my line of sight I scoffed at myself…_of course there was nothing. I just want it to be her too badly. Of course I'd make up that I saw her. It's all I've been thinking about._

_Maybe I should just go home._

A little voice in the back of my head spoke up…_but what if it is her?_

As I got halfway up the hill I realised how stupid I was being…_so what if she's not even there, at least I'm trying to find her, right?_

I dawdled for the rest of the way, not knowing whether I actually wanted her to be there or not…_the figure was a heap on the floor, that can't be good can it?_

_Why would I even imagine her on the floor?_

_…I wouldn't._

'Oh my god…' _What if she's dying and I've been fucking dawdling this entire time. _I ran the rest of the way up, my thighs burning in protest.

She was curled on her side when I reached the top, hands wrapped around her as though offering some protection. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and face, even in her hair.

'Oh god…Wanda?' No reply…_no no no, you can't be dead, you can't be._

I knelt over her and put my face close to hers…short, shaky breaths warmed my cheek for a moment as I sighed in relief, I blinked back the water that had pooled in my eyes at the site of her lifeless body.

'Wanda?' I didn't want to move her…_what if she's injured? What if this is all her blood?_

I fumbled with my phone, I hadn't realised my fingers had gone numb in the cold. Finally I had dialled 911 and an ambulance was on its way; only they couldn't come through the fields and hills…I had to try and get her as close as I could to the main road.

_Shit. Shit shit shit. _I un-wrapped Wanda's arms and placed them around my neck. I knew I could carry her, I have done before, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to do more harm than good.

I let the thought of Burns creep into my mind, _where was he? Had she managed to get away from him? What if it wasn't even him in the first place?_

'…my poor Wanda…'

I placed a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead before I lifted her weight against my chest. 'I'm sorry if this hurts…'

It was stupid to talk to her out loud…surely Wanda couldn't hear me, but it just felt good to have her safe with me. _I thought I'd never be able to talk to her again._

Manoeuvring down that first hill was the worst part of the journey with Wanda in my arms. I took each step with caution, but with the limited light it was hard to find my footing. For once I was thankful that Wanda was oblivious to the world, I couldn't imagine that she'd make it down here if she was injured…_god, I hope she isn't injured._

{Page Break}

I stared at her limp, frail body, as I sat by in a particularly uncomfortable stool by her side. She looked even tinier in the hospital bed. A giant tube was sticking out of her wrist, dripping some miracle fluid or another into her blood stream. The hospital gown was too big…which made it look even worse…I wish I could bring her some food for when she woke up, but the doctors didn't know when she would…

It turns out the blood wasn't hers, luckily. It was someone else's…which meant she did escape, and she put up a good fight by the looks of it.

The paramedics found a rusted, broken key locked in her fist – which is what they assumed she did the damage with, and what would have caused all the blood.

Pride with a tinge of sadness bloomed in my chest…I hated that I couldn't find her and get her out sooner so she didn't have to escape. _God knows what he was doing to her._

Wanda's injuries were less than what I'd imagined…although I was stunned about her foot. Some sort of acid they said – _why would her kidnapper spray her foot with acid? _The weirdest part was that it had been dressed and wrapped up already…

A twisted ankle, some bruised ribs, and a couple of other minor cuts and bruises were the only other things physically wrong with her.

But the doctor's wanted to keep her in here for 24 hours…make sure she wakes up okay.

I heard some whispering behind the curtain around Wanda's bed and shuffled closer to listen in…

'We can see the bruises appearing on her ribs, and her foot is stable and also bruising, which is what we'd expect from healing.'

'That doesn't explain why she's still unconscious, we've given her nothing to cause this sleep.'

'It might be shock? Her body shutting down, letting her heal'

'Possibly…'

One set of footsteps faded away as the other grew closer. The curtain opened slightly to reveal a young looking doctor, who looked toward me sadly, 'I'm sorry, but you really can't stay here with her any longer. Visiting hours start at 9 tomorrow if you want to come back then.'

I must have looked like I wanted to jump him for being so oblivious to the fact that Wanda was laying unconscious in a hospital, he hurriedly added 'We'll do checks throughout the rest of the night and call if anything changes…I have your details here.'

Without saying a word I reluctantly kissed Wanda's cheek and left her in the hospital. I made sure to make an alarm on my phone for 8am so I could come and check on her as soon as it was visiting hours. _I hated leaving her…I never want to leave her again._

{Page Break}

As I started walking back down the main road, trying to remember the way the ambulance had gone, I went over everything in my head…_was Burns still out there somewhere? Had he gone home? Was it even Burns to begin with?_

It didn't take long to come into the view of the fields, luckily the hospital was closer to this side of town…_maybe Burns planned it that way._

I had to find out where Wanda was being kept…_and who kept her there. _It had to be close to where she was laying unconscious, right? Surely she couldn't have gotten very far with a twisted ankle…

_I may as well look, there's no way I'll be able to go home and go to sleep as though nothing had happened._

__Returning to the hill where I found Wanda laying unconscious, I walked to the top and looked around. I couldn't see much in the limited light, but it was enough the see the trail Wanda must have made as she climbed up here with her twisted ankle. I followed it down, making sure that I was always right by it...it looked as though she had tried to pull herself up..._why did I think this was a good idea. _I balled my hands into fists as anger coursed through me_...if I do find her kidnapper he's dead. _

_No. Not dead. Just really fucking badly injured so he knows how much of a prick he his. Then I'm taking his ass to jail. He can rot in a cell for the rest of his miserable life to think about the damage he's done to an innocent girl. _

__There wasn't a trail after the bottom of the hill, Wanda must just have been running, _or trying to with her ankle all messed up. _I figured that she would have pretty much ran straight - away from wherever she was being held, so I followed the trail as straight as I could from the hill.

About a hundred yards or so I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a patch of grass that had been flattened oddly...  
I went over to see a dark puddle had formed near the centre, _oh god, why do I get the feeling that that's not going to be water._

Crouching I grimaced and dipped the fingertips of my left hand into the liquid...sticky and thick, the liquid stained my fingers red. _Ugh. That's disgusting. _It wasn't warm like I imagine fresh blood to be, the kidnapper was probably far away by now...

I trudged on anyway. Determined to find where she was being kept at least..._Wanda was holding a rusted key, right? She must have been in an old building of some sort_. I adjusted my course in line with both the hill and pool of blood and started walking again.

{Page Break}

I pulled at the old sheet metal that had been used to block up the buildings windows, but it was no use...they may have been there for years or as little as weeks. It was hard to tell in the dark. But they weren't budging at all.

I walked the perimeter of the old warehouse, the only exits I could find were the blocked up windows, but just as I turned towards the back of the building I noticed something wasn't right.

_Are those tire tracks?_

Again, I crouched to feel the dirt...it felt freshly turned...these must have been made less than a day ago..._probably the same time Wanda was taken. _

This was it. This must be the warehouse she was being kept in.

It looked as though it hadn't been used at all in 20 years...definitely likely to find an old key in. _There has to be a way in somewhere._

I left the building though and decided to follow the tracks instead...they only lasted a few hundred yards untll I found a poorly disguised car. _Burns' car. _

_That little shit. I knew it, I fucking knew it. _

I uncovered the car from the small tarp he had obviously thought covered it well enough not to be found, _idiot. _It was definitely his. He had even left it unlocked..._can this guy get any more stupid? _

He had left his backpack inside, probably full of school books. I quietly shut the car door and moved to the tires, deflating each one, making sure that even if he got away he couldn't get far.

_Now to find the __**boy**__ himself. _


	27. Chapter 27: Broken

**(A/N - Hey guys, first off - sorry if any of the swearing in the last chapter made anyone feel uncomfortable ((this story is now rated M)) Second, thank you all for your reviews, they've been great to read ~ I know the gap between the last chapter and this one has been long, but I hope you like this little snippet. I'm trying to write more regularly, but currently have writers block for this story.)**

Chapter 27: Broken

**(Burns POV)**

The blood had managed to run down the length of my forearm and was now dripping slowly from my elbow. I was glad that the warehouse had no mirrors so I didn't have to look at what was left of my face. _But that means I won't know if it'll need stitches. _

Oh who am I kidding? It's obviously going to need stitches. _And better care than a dumb teenager with a basic first aid kit can provide._

I stumbled across the wide room, dragging my feet across the floor untill I stumbled on one of the old yoga mats. The lanterns I had placed around the 'sleeping area' were all dimmed..._I don't remember doing that..._

A fresh wave of pain pulsed across my face, making me lose my train of thought instantly. I took a few short breaths to try to control the pain, but it did little to help, _I just sound like i'm in labour._

I chuckled slightly...but that just increased the pain andthe thick blood oozing from my cheek. Everything in me was telling me to cry out in pain, but moving my jaw just hurt me more.

I had kept a basic first aid kit next to where Wanda was laying..._W__anda... _One of the only thoughts that made it past the screaming in my head from the pain was Wanda.  
Picturing her face, pained and distraught as she lay there on the floor outside, I just wanted to explain it to her. I wanted the help her..._how could she not see I was doing everything I could to help her get better? Help her live a better life...with me..._

I stroked the sheet that had once covered Wanda's small body...as it ruffled, the sweet smell of her hair wafted up to meet my face..._I miss her. She must be out there all alone. _

_I need to get better for her. I'll find her again, I'll bring her back, make her comfortable...warm...better._

With a new plan formed in my mind I wiped an antiseptic cloth across my face, ignoring the pain I thought only of Wanda's face...those beautiful eyes and blonde curls bouncing around her slim, delecate shoulders...

After I had found some suture-strips and the bleeding finally stopped, I moved to clean up...get everything organized and back into my car..._but I'd leave a blanket out for when I go looking for Wanda...she can't have gotten far._


	28. Chapter 28: Waiting

**A/n – (If you didn't submit a guest review you can just ignore this AN and go down to the chapter) **

_**Guest Review: **__**This was an ok chapter. I understand the writers block. I see your potential and I know you're capable of writing good chapters. Lately, your chapters have been so short compared to other fanfictions. Can you try to make the chapters longer the next time you update. Please :-)**_

**I'd just briefly like to talk about this review?  
****PLEASE don't compare my story with any other fanfictions - I like how this story is going and I do want to see it through to the end (it might just take a little while to get there)  
****I use short chapters...I _like _short chapters. Whether they are for dramatic effect or because I haven't had time to write a 3K+ chapter - Most of the time I get an idea and like to write it out straight away, even when it's just 500 words.  
****I'd really rather you tell me what you **_**actually**_** think of the chapters I post. It sounds like you didn't think the last chapter was 'ok' at all...**

**I do appreciate that you took time out to read and review what I've posted, please tell me the points you honestly didn't like - maybe I can work on it so you'd enjoy my story a little more?...**

Chapter 28: Waiting

**(Jared's POV) **

_5am…_

_For christ sake, who is calling me at 5am. _I grabbed my cell before it fell off of my bedside table from the vibrations and looked at the caller ID.

~IAN~

'waddayouwant?' I tried to clear my throat and speak again but it was no use…I still sounded tired and hoarse.

'Jared. It's me…'

'I know it's you. Do _you_ know that it's 5 in the morning?'

'Yes.'

'…so? What's so important that couldn't wait until us normal people are up?'

'It's Wanda…she's…' I sat up in bed as Ian sighed on the other end.

'She's in the hospital…man I don't know what to do they won't let me stay and she's all alone and it's all because of that dick. You need to tell Mel, she can at least be there and take care of her...she's in the closest hospital to town. God this is so messed up.'

His breathing was heavy once he'd finished…I didn't know what to say, _Wanda…in the hospital? Why? _

'I'll tell Mel. I'll call you later alright?' I got out of bed in search for some clean clothes while I tried to think of something supportive to say.

'Alright…' _jeez he sounds half dead himself._

'I'm sorry Ian…She's going to be alright...' _but I didn't know that…I didn't know how bad she was. And by the sound of Ian's voice it must be bad._

The phone went dead. My attempt at comfort stopped short.

I tried to imagine what Ian must be going through…but that would mean I'd have to picture Mel in the hospital and I just couldn't…_he must be going out of his mind not being able to be there with her._

I shoved my feet into some jeans and fumbled with the zipper as I went to the contacts list in my phone…_I need to tell Mel_…_she's bound to chop my head off at waking her up… but she'll understand once she knows. If I don't tell her right away __**I'll **__be right next to Wanda in the hospital._

I tried calling 3 times, each went to to answer machine straight away…

_Great. Looks like I better go round…it'll probably be better to tell her in person anyway. I can then at least take her to the hospital while she processes the news. _

**(Wanda's POV)**

_I felt the cold blades of grass between my fingers once more as I struggled forward. I didn't know where I had come from…or even where I was going, I was just __**here**__. Again…_

_I shuffled forward, neither of my legs wanting to work this time, I felt no pain in either leg but I knew they would not do anything, even if I begged._

_Safety was becoming harder to reach as I pulled at the grass and mud underneath me – I didn't know my goal; only that I needed to move forward before…before, something?_

_I felt a presence behind me before I saw his shadow cast over the ground… a shadow I've seen many times but can't seem to place now. _

_Hands pulled at my shoulders, forcing me to turn, to meet the enemy._

_I heard a girl scream as the sunlight danced in my eyes, blinding me for a moment. I worried for the poor girl who continued to cry out. Why was she screaming? Why does the sound seem so close…I'm sure I'm alone, besides the strange man leaning over me…pulling at my arms and shouting. I couldn't hear __**him**__, I couldn't feel the pain that I knew should be caused by his strong grip, I could only see the blue of his eyes as his face came closer to mine. _

_It was different from last time...I knew those eyes. They were supposed to be kind, weren't they?_

_I suddenly felt light, like I could float away if only I should let go of the grass…_

**(Mel's POV) **

'Wanda? WANDA? WAKE UP?' I leaned over the railings of the hospital bed so I could gently shake her shoulders…_the doctor said nothing was wrong with her arms right?_

'WANDA?!'

She'd screamed like this a few times, but there was nothing that worked in waking her from her constant nightmare…the nurses didn't know what was happening, 'just bad dreams' they said. _Well I know Wanda and I've never heard her sound like that before…_

It was a little after 8am, I'd been here for about 2 hours, sitting in the same uncomfortable chair, drinking the stale coffee I'd practically beaten out of one of the nurses…_it was either that or drink the machine coffee that tasted like pennies. _

I had organized and then re-organized the clothes and home-comforts I had brought from Wanda's room…_I'll never forget the moment Jared told me. For the first time I realised what it must have been like for my parents last year…and Wanda isn't even my kid!_

{2 and a half hours ago}

I felt groggy as I pulled the cord to open the drapes at my window. I swear I hadn't imagined the tapping for the fifth time..._how the hell is someone at my window? It doesn't make sense...am I still dreaming or what?!_

'_Mel!' _I saw Jared mouth my name when he saw me looking down at him. _Really...__I must be dreaming._

I pulled on my old, stiff window until it opened. Shivering, I pulled my arms through the dressing gown that was thrown over my study chair and moved back to the window.

'_What are you doing Jared?' _

_'I need to talk to you' _

_'Jesus. It's godknows what time and now you need to talk to me...__ ugh just stay there I'm coming down.' _Did he look scared or was it just me?

I didn't look in my mirror as I walked out of my room, I couldn't do anything to try and fix my bed head so I may as well just leave it. _Jeez. This better be worth it..._

{Present Time}

I clutched Wanda's hand as I cried again, for what felt like the thousandth time this morning.

I'll never forget the look on Jared's face...as soon as he said Wanda and Burns' name in the same sentence I thought the worst. A part of me was relieved to find out she was at least in the hospital..._better than not here at all._

Even though we never went below, _or even met_, the speed limit, it had still taken us a little over 30 minutes to get here. I didn't even get changed, I grabbed the first clothes I saw from Wanda's room, her favourite stuffed bear from her bed, shoved them in a rucksack and jumped in the car.._at least I remembered to leave a message for my parents._

_I'm such a mess - I can't stop thinking about everything that **could** have happened - none of us even know the truth of what **did **happen. Only Wanda knows that and she's...she's. Ugh why did this have to happen?! Wanda doesn't deserve to be in a hospital right now. _

_...Poor Ian. He must be going out of his mind. Jared had told me he couldn't stay with her as we drove over here...at least he's with Ian now. Hopefully stopping him doing something stupid. _

I tried to clear my mind but nothing worked. If I wasn't thinking about Wanda, then I was thinking about Burns...or Ian...or Jared...or, selfishly, myself.

_All we can do now is wait..._


End file.
